Unknown
by 17blanceri
Summary: Melody and James are twins and a fan of Ninjago. Until one night, everything changes for them as the ninja appear in their home. How will they get home? Is there even a way or not? So many things are Unknown to them. Co-written by Packerfan95. Contains Christian Undertones and spoilers to mine and Packerfan's stories. Updates every Saturday unless told otherwise in chapter! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- Twin's Surprise

**Melody: Welcome to my newest story! This was written by me and my twin, Packerfan95 aka, James! This story does contain some spoilers to my story 'No Title Yet!' and James' 'The Rise of the Storm'. So if you don't want spoilers, wait to read! :)**

**James: Hope you enjoy our story. Have a fun time with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Melody was sitting on the couch in her living room, waiting for Ninjago to come on. Her twin brother, James, was sitting over at the table, sketching like usual. After a few minutes, Melody called to her brother...

Mel: Hey James! New episode of Ninjago is starting in two minutes!

James: Great! Just let me finish sketching in this last line... And done! *walks over and sits next to his sister* What's the episode called this week?

Mel: I don't know... The tv just reads, 'no info available'. What were you drawing just now, James?

James: That's weird... Oh! Ah it's a surprise... and you'll just have to wait to find out!

Mel: *shakes her head* You and your sketches... sometimes I wonder how we're related, much less twins!

James: Quiet down, Mel! The episode is starting! *whispers* And you sketch all the time too, ya know.

Mel: Ya, ya... Let's see what's in store of the ninja now!

twins: *watched the new episode of Ninjago in excitement. The Spinjitzu. The action. And humor from Jay, which always made them laugh. About 20 minutes of the show, the ninja were captured by the Serpentine with Garmadon and his Mega-weapon in hand. James came to a random thought and turned his head to his twin who looked a little tense...*

James: Mel, I know this is random, especially with the ninja captured, but who's your favorite character?

Mel:*turns to her brother with a slight worry look and then chuckles* I would say Dawn because she's very caring to everyone, but I would mostly say Lloyd is my favorite character because he's so cute. What about you?

James: I would say Lucas. Because he's always there when you're in trouble and he's very protective of Lloyd. Here's another random thought.

Mel:*quizzical look* What?

James: What if Garmadon uses the Mega-weapon on them and sends them to our world and we meet them all. How cool would that be?

Mel: That will very cool. I get to meet Dawn and Lloyd. And you get to meet Lucas.

twins: *continued to watch with interest.*

***on TV***

Garmadon: Now that I have you right where I want you, you will no longer be a problem to me!

All the ninja, and Nya: *Held captive by Serpentine*

Lloyd: Don't do it, Dad!

Garmadon: *smiles sadly at him* I am sorry, but if I do this, then I will never have to fight you, Lloyd. And the there will be no one to stop me from creating Ninjago into my image!

Lloyd: What are you even going to do?

Garmadon: This. *holds out Mega-Weapon* Mega-Weapon! I wish to create a way for these eight to leave our world! I wish for them to enter another world so there will be no easy way back! *Mega-Weapon starts shaking violently in his hands*

***back with the twins***

Mel: *looks at her brother wide-eyed* Is it just me, or did you just predict the future or something!?

James: I don't know! I was just asking a question... It's impossible to predict the future you know, it was just a lucky guess!

Mel: Whatever, lets just see wh- OH MY GOODNESS!

*bright light flashes in room*

James: W-what happened? *gasps* Mel! Look!

Mel: What is it? Oh, no... *sees eight people lying on the floor* How?

Twins: *look at each other amazed. They know exactly who the people unconscious are, but they don't know what to think. On the floor was black-haired teen in a black suit. A brunette with spiky hair in a red suit with a notch in his left eyebrow. Another brunette with a vertical scar on his right eyebrow in a blue suit. Another had bleach hair and was wearing a white suit. Another had brown shaggy hair with a scar across his left eyebrow and was in a grey suit. Two females laid near them, both had raven black hair, but one was wearing a red dress and the other was wearing a cherry blossom kimono. And finally there was the youngest one with blonde hair and was in green. The twins knew who they were and couldn't believe what was in front of their eyes. The ninja of Ninjago.*

Mel: Wh-what just happened?

James: The ninja are here. *checking for pulses* I thought they were only a show. How is this possible?

Mel: You're the one who made the prediction. You should know.

James: I told you it was a guess. But it's still impossible to travel to different dimensions.

Mel: Oh man what are we going to do? What if Mom and Dad find out?

James: Mel, relax. Mom and Dad are away for the month on a business trip. Let's take them to our rooms and the guest rooms and wait for them to wake up.

* * *

**Melody: So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, leave a review below and tell us what you think! You can expect a new update on next Saturday! :)**

**James: Yea I hope you enjoyed it too. My twin here will be happy as of I as well.**


	2. Chapter 2- Now What?

**Mel: Welcome back! We hope you liked the first chapter and thanks to all of you who reviewed, Favorited, or followed! Oh and there's a change that I forgot to add last time! **_Italics _**mean thinking, so don't forget! :)**

**James: So now we hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for the reviews last week. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

Mel: You're right, James... I guess I'll take Nya and Dawn to my room. And your room can fit two, so you take Lucas and Lloyd.

James: *nods head* Alright. And the others can stay in the guest rooms that interconnect to our rooms. Let's carry them one at a time.

Mel: Okay! I'll take Nya first I guess... This could take a while. Good thing they should stay unconscious for at least another forty-five minutes. I'm so glad I pay attention in health class!

James: I guess I'll help you first and take Dawn up with me. Let's go. *picks up Dawn bridal style and walks down the hall*

Mel: *Does the same and follows her brother* I know I saw Garmadon wish for them to be sent to another world, but... How? *opens door to her bedroom*

James: *follows her in and lays Dawn down on Melody's double bed* I don't know... It's really confusing. Like I said, inter-dimensional travel is, at least so far, impossible... I just don't get it.

Mel: *lays Nya down* You're not the only one... Let's go back for the others. When we finish, I'll make some soup for us and them, it's supper time anyways.

James: Why can't I cook?

Mel: Jimmy, five words; You. Can't. Cook. Like. Me. *counts off each word on her fingers*

James: *rolls his eyes* Whatever, your cooking is better... I guess.

Mel: That's what I thought. Come on bro, we've got work to do!

twins: *walk back down to the living room and walked towards Lloyd and Lucas.*

James: Alright, you take Lloyd and I'll take Lucas. *huffed as he threw Lucas over his shoulder*.

Mel: Careful with them! *picks up Lloyd like he's a baby and both walk to James' room*

James: _How is this possible to travel? They're fictional characters and somehow are in the real world. _**(A/N: thinking!)** *hears giggling behind him and turns his head to see his twin giggling* What's so funny?

Mel: Lloyd. He's just so cute and can't believe I get to meet him in person. Even though he's unconscious.

James: *shaking his head* Whatever makes you happy then... Here we are. *opens the door to his room. Walks in and lays Lucas on his double bed and his twin lays Lloyd next to his cousin.* Ok, four down. Four to go.

twins: *walk back to the living room and each took a ninja and carried them to the guest rooms and laid them on the beds.*

Mel: *starts to take Jay to other guest room, but stopped to hear grunts from her brothers and turns to see him struggle with Cole.*

James:*grunts* They weren't kidding. This guy may be strong as a rock, but he's heavy as one too.

Mel: Stay right there and I'll be back after I lay Jay down. *and runs down the hall*

James: Hurry back quick!

Mel: *calls from down the hall* That's kinda redundant, Jimmy!*quickly opens the door, lays Jay down and rushes back to her brother* You get his legs, and I'll grab his arms and support his head. *bends down and lifts Cole's arms and head*

James: Alright, *carefully picks up Cole's feet* Thankfully it's just down the hall... *walks to room, opens door and lays Cole down* Good. Now you're gonna make soup, right? I guess I'll keep an eye on everyone here.

Mel: Fine with me! *walks out* It shouldn't take long to make the soup, which is good since they should wake up in about a half hour.

James: Whatever... _I guess I'll do some sketching..._

***with Melody***

Mel: _Alright... How about chicken noodle? Oh wait, Dawn's a vegetarian... I guess I'll just leave a bowl without chicken in it for her. Let's see, I can use last night's' leftover chicken meat, some noodles, and a little chicken broth._ *gets out two pots to boil noodles and heat broth-chicken mixture and talks quietly to self* Add some water... Two teaspoons broth for every cup water... So with four cups of water, that's eight teaspoons of broth. Now to heat the chicken...

***back with James***

James: _I love sketching sometimes... And now I have the chance to sketch Lucas in person! This is gonna be awesome!_ *grabs his sketchbook and pencil* _Okay, let's see what I can do here._ *begins to sketch the head in thin lines to shape it, shapes the eyes, mouth, nose, and hair* _It's looking great so far..._ *checks the alarm clock by Lucas head and saw fifteen minutes went by and thinks* _Better check on them to see how they're doing._ *puts his sketchbook and pencil down and checks everyone for a fever and pulse, thinking* _Well the good news is they have strong pulses, but Lloyd has a slight fever. Better let Mel know._ *walks out his room to check on the others and hears a groan from Jay and calls out* Mel!

***With Melody***

Mel:_ I just finished the soup, and had poured ten bowls full, placed lids on top and set them on a tray, making sure that Dawn's was in the top right corner, and was ready to head upstairs when I heard James call for me. _*shouts upstairs* Coming James! Is something wrong?

James: Nothing really, but Lloyd has a slight fever and I think Jay might be waking up soon.

Mel: Alright I'm almost there. I've got soup for them and us. *walks into room and sets tray down on table* I'll just wait here with you for now I guess... Here's your soup. *hands James a bowl of soup and a spoon and takes one for herself*

James: Thanks, it smells really good. I wonder who will wake up first...

Mel: Only time will tell *takes bite of soup* Mmm... Pretty good if I do say so myself!

James: *takes a small bite as well* Okay, fine. You're a good cook. *takes another bite*

Mel: And?

James: Umm... hey, do I hear a groan from Jay?

Mel: *listens closely* I guess so... I'll take care of it. *picks up another bowl of soup and walks into the other room*

Jay: *groans softly and opens eyes* W-what? *sees Melody* W-who?

Mel: Shh, don't speak. You'll just wear yourself out. You and your friends all were unconscious, so me and my twin brother helped you. I made some chicken soup if you like.

Jay: H-how? Wait, is Nya okay?

Mel: *laughs lightly* Don't worry, she's fine. I've heard a lot about the eight of you, Jay, and I'm a big fan. (she and James decided to play it like they were ninja fans from their world until they recovered enough to understand.) Here, take your soup. *holds it out to him*

Jay: *takes the bowl* Alright... Where is everyone else?

Mel: Well, you and Cole are in one of my family's guest room, as are Kai and Zane, and Nya and Dawn are in my room and Lloyd and Lucas are in James's room. Are you feeling alright?

Jay: *takes small sip of soup* Mmm... this is good! I'm feeling okay. I've got a bit of a headache though.

Mel: That's good. Well I'm gonna go check on the others, so you just rest here okay?

Jay: *nods head through mouthful of soup*

Mel: *walks out of room, saying to James* Well, Jay's okay. I wonder who's next?

James: _Well one is down and we need seven more to wake up. My sister told me to play along like we're in their world so they think we're like them._ *hears another groan, speaking* Sounds like someone is up, Mel. I'll go see who it is. *takes another bowl and walks to the source. And sees Zane stirring in his sleep.*

Zane: *groans and slowly opens his eyes* Wh-what? *sees James* Who are you?

James: My name is James. My twin sister and I brought you and your friends in our home as you were all unconscious and looked a little terrible.

Zane: Thanks for your hospitality for both your sister and you. My name is Zane.

James: I know who you are, my sister and I big fans of you and your friends and it's the least we can do when you saved Ninjago many times. How are you feeling right now?

Zane: *holds head like it's in pain* I have a small headache forming, but it'll pass. I also feel exhausted right now and might lay down for a while longer. But where are my friends?

James: Your friends are in the guest rooms of our parents homes while Dawn and Nya are in my sister's room and Lloyd and Lucas are using my room until they wake up. *holds bowl of soup to him* Here. Have some soup before you lie back down and we'll get on you eight later.

Zane: *accepts the bowl and take the first bite* My compliments to the chef as it's delicious. And again thank you for your hospitality.

James: You're welcome. *and leaves Zane alone and walks back to Melody* It was Zane that woke just now. Anyone else?

Mel: While you were in there, both Dawn and Nya woke up, they were very grateful to us for helping them.

James: Zane was the same way. I guess that leaves, Kai in there, *points to room where Zane is also* Cole with Jay, and Lloyd and Lucas here.

Mel: *hears two separate groans from where Kai and Cole are* Make that just Lucas and Lloyd. I'll take Kai if you've got Cole... *picks up bowl of soup*

James: Fine by me. *picks up another bowl, leaving only two untouched ones left, and walks to where Jay and Cole are*

Mel: *walks into Zane and Kai's room*

Zane: *looks up* You must be James' sister. Thank you for everything.

Mel: *nods politely* Yes, I am James' twin, Melody. Feel free to call me Mel. I'm here to bring some soup that I made for Kai here. *gestures to the waking teen*

Zane: *Smiles lightly* You made the soup? My compliments then! It was quite good. I'm glad to see that Kai is awaking has anyone else yet?

Mel: *beams at him* Thank you! I hear you're quite the chef yourself. So far, everyone but Lloyd and Lucas have awakened. James is with Cole and Jay right now... *sees Kai wake up* Well, I've got to explain things to Kai, but I'm glad you're feeling alright! *walks over to Kai and introduces herself*

***with James***

James: *walks into Jay and Cole's room* Well how are we doing, Jay?

Jay: I'm doing pretty good. You must be the twin, James, that helped us then?

James: Yes I am. I'm heard Cole was waking up and am here to give him some soup.

Jay: It's very delicious. Much better than Cole's cooking. Last time he made chili, I was like a zombie for a day because it made me sick to my stomach.

Cole: I heard that, Jay!

James: *turns to see Cole slowly sitting up* Well hello to you too, Rocky. Don't be cranky on his compliments

Cole: Complements!? *holds a fist in front of James* I'll show you. *and stands to swing the punch. But his legs buckle and he collapses to the floor.*

James: *hovering above the earth ninja* Or what? You're on the ground and are weak to support yourself. I think you should get back on the bed and have some soup and lie back down to regain your strength.

Cole: *huffed* Whatever. *and slowly got back on his bed and snatched the bowl from James*

James: *glares at him and walks away* _Note to self. Never get on this guys nerves when he hears complaints on his cooking._

Mel: *walks back just as James walks in* Oh good, how's Cole doing?

James: Never got to find out. Jay made a small comment about his cooking... And let's just say I'm never insulting that if I'm alone with him.

Mel: *puts hands on hips* Really James? Can't you treat our guest with a little respect?

James: *throws hands in air* Hey, he's the one who got all defensive at me!

Mel: Whatever. I hope I can smooth things over later... let's wait for Lucas and Lloyd to wake up now. And this time, **I'LL** do it. *gives her brother a glare*

James: Fine. I'm going back to sketching now, thank you very much.

Mel: You do that. I'll wait for our guests to awake. *sits and waits for a few minutes, then hears a small groan from Lucas, picks up soup and walks over*

Lucas: Ugg... W-what? *sees Melody* Who are you?

Mel: *smiles gently* I am Melody and over there is my twin brother, James. We found you and your friends unconscious, so we decided to help. I made you some soup if you like.

Lucas: *takes bowl from her* Thank you. Are all my friends okay?

Mel: Well, everyone but Lloyd has woken up and are in the other rooms. Lloyd has a bit of a fever, but, besides a couple of headaches, that's all. Please, stay and rest.

Lucas: *nods gratefully, taking a bite of soup* well that's good. Thank you for your hospitality. But since my friends and I are in your beds, where will you two sleep?

Mel: Don't worry, we'll be fine with sleeping mattresses on the floor, right James?

James: Mm hmm, whatever... *keeps sketching*

Mel: Well, I'm gonna take care of the dishes quick and give everyone a quick check over and then we should get to sleep.

James: *nods head* Sounds good to me.

Mel: Alright. Now, dishes first. I think I'll just put them in the sink for now...

***A few minutes later***

Mel: _Well I just finished the dishes and now gonna check on everyone. _*walks into Kai and Zane's room,speaking* How's everyone doing so far?

Zane: I'm doing great. My headache is gone as I knew it would. And again thank you for your hospitality.

Kai: Thank you for everything. *eyes drooping and fell asleep instantly *

Mel: Someone must be tired then. *turns to Zane* You should lie down too so you can get your strength back.

Zane: Sounds like a logical idea. *nodding and lied back down and closed his eyes*

Mel: _Well Zane and everyone else so far is doing great and are lying back down. _*hears small moan coming from her brother's room and walked in to see James putting his sketch down and went to check on Lloyd.*

James: *places the back of his right hand on Lloyd's head and quickly drew it back* Well this isn't good. His fever has climbed up and his forehead is burning. *leaves to get something to cool his fever*

Lucas: *strokes his cousin's blonde hair* It's alright, Lloyd. Melody and James are taking good care of us.

James: And we will. *places a cold rag on Lloyd's forehead*

Mel: *takes cloth from James and gently dabs on Lloyd's forehead, speaking softly* Hey, it's gonna be alright.

Lucas: *still stroking his cousin's hair* Stay strong, shrimp...

Mel: *looks up at Lucas* Lucas, you should get some rest too. I'll take good care of Lloyd, and if you want to help him tomorrow, it would be best if you got some rest.

Lucas: *nods head* I know you'll take care of him, but I still worry.

Mel: I know how you feel. Now, go get some sleep.

Lucas: *laughs lightly* yes ma'am! *gets up, walks around to the other side, and goes to bed*

Mel: *wipes Lloyd's head again* Hey James?

James: *sitting in the corner, still sketching* Yea? Is something wrong?

Mel: Not wrong, I just want you to get one of those old sippy cups that we use when our little cousins come over.

James: Alright... But why?

Mel: Getting Lloyd to drink some water will keep him from becoming dehydrated. And a normal glass would probably spill all over him and your bed.

James: Okay, I'll go get it. *leaves room*

Mel: *gently rubs Lloyd's arms* it'll be okay Lloyd, just hang in there.

Lloyd: *moves over and groans softly* Thirsty...

Mel: It'll be alright, we have some water coming. Try and sleep Lloyd until it gets here.

Lloyd: *closes eyes and drifts into an uneasy, half-sleep*

***Minutes later***

James: Here Mel, found them. *hands her a green sippy cup*

Mel: *accepts the cup* Thanks James. *turns to Lloyd * Here Lloyd. My brother got you some water.

Lloyd: *slowly opens eyes to see the sippy cup and weakly reaches for it*

Mel: *pushes his hand down gently* Don't strain yourself. You'll need your energy. I'll give it to you myself. Just try to get some sleep.

Lloyd: *slowly nods head*

James: I'll go get the air mattresses filled for us. *leaves room. Opens the hall closet and found two small single air mattresses and a foot pump and dug them out. Rolls out on and begins to press down the pump to deliver air until it was full. And repeats the same step to the other. Goes back to the closest and found a couple spare pillows and blankets and sets them on the mattresses and goes to check on his sister and Lloyd.* The beds are ready, sis. How's Lloyd doing?

Mel: *places the cup by the bedside table on his side* I just gave him some water and is resting. Poor little thing has the worst condition than the others. *turns off lamp*

James: It's alright, Mel. We are doing everything we can to help and we'll wait to see what happens then. But you look exhausted and need to rest.

Mel: Alright, I'll go to sleep for a while, but wake me in two hours so **YOU** can get some rest too.

James: Fine, but get some rest. I'll keep an eye on Lloyd.

Mel: *walks over and lays down* Oh! If him or anyone gets any worse, wake me. I know first aid and medical procedures a little better.

James: *nods and turns to Lloyd, checking his temp* Don't worry, Lloyd. I'll be right here with you.

Lloyd: *eyes crack open* Thirsty...

James: *picks up sippy cup and places into the edge of Lloyd's mouth* There you go... Not too fast, we don't want you getting sicker. *pulls cup out of his mouth* Anything else buddy?

Lloyd: S-so cold... *involuntarily shivers*

James: *eyes crease in worry* _Uh oh... Must be the chills kicking in... Let's see, if I remember correctly, pull covers around them even if they have fever. If the person has chills AND fever, keep blankets up and give them water so they don't overheat or dehydrate. _*grabs another blanket from the end of the bed and tucks it around Lloyd* There you go, little guy, it'll be alright. Try and sleep, okay?

Lloyd: *eyes close, once again drifting off into an uneasy half-sleep*

James: _Man I'm worried for this little guy. I know he's a kid, but everyone else is alright, why did he get the fever? I'm just glad Mom and Dad are away right now so we don't have to explain everything to them._ *hears a sickly moan. Turns to Lloyd and saw he kept shifting. Re-wets the cloth with cold water and gently places it back on Lloyd's head and refills his sippy cup with ice water and says* Just hang in there buddy. It'll be alright.

Lloyd: *eyes creak open* Can...you...sing...please?

James: Sure. Just close your eyes.

Lloyd: *closes eyes and drifts back into uneasy half-sleep*

James: *pulls up a chair next to him and softly stroked his hair* _What can I sing? I don't sing all the time, Mel does that. Even when we're both sick. She can sing for Lloyd, but I don't want to wake her up. I know one song our Mom sings to us when we were kids, but can't remember the lyrics. What if I hum it?_ *humming the lullaby *

Lloyd: *stirs in sleep and a small sigh escaped*

***A couple hours later***

James: *stops humming and lays back on the chair while keeping an eye on Lloyd* _Well, it's been about two hours now, so I guess I'll wake Mel_... *walks over* _She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping... _*shakes her awake, saying* Melody, wake up sis... It's been a couple of hours.

Mel: *wakes up and yawns* Thanks. How's Lloyd doing?

James: He's still running a high fever, hasn't been able to sleep soundly, and has started to get the chills. He asked me to sing for him, but that's usually you area of expertise... So I just hummed a little.

Mel: Oh Jimmy, you know you can sing! You just forgot the words didn't you?

James: Yea... Why don't you go check on Lloyd?

Mel: *gets up* And **YOU** get some sleep. *kisses her brother gently on the cheek*

James: Don't worry, I will. Wake me up in a couple of hours, alright?

Mel: Of course I will. *walks over to Lloyd* How you doing buddy?

Lloyd: *shifts uncomfortably and groans* Thirsty... S-so c-cold...

Mel: *frowns slightly and gives him some water* You're still cold buddy? Hmm... We're out of blankets... Why don't I crawl in next to you?

Lloyd: *shivers* O-okay...

Mel: *pulls back the covers, lays close to the small boy and pulls the covers back up* Do you want me to sing, buddy? I can remember the songs a little better than James at times...

Lloyd: *nods* Please... sing...

Mel: Of course buddy;

Sleep my child,

my lovely child,

bayushki bayu **(A/N: Russian for 'good night' this is the title of the song, and is suggested you listen while reading this part)**

overhead the moon shines bright,

looking down on you

I will tell you fairy tales;

sing sweet songs to you

close your eyes and go to sleep

bayushki bayu.

Loo-lah lullaby

loo-lah lullaby.

Close your eyes and go to sleep,

bayushki bayu.

Hush, don't cry

you'll be alright,

snuggled safe and warm

while I sing this lullaby

and rock you in my arms.

While the stars shine down on you,

may your dreams come true

close your eyes and go to sleep

bayushki bayu.

Loo-lah lullaby

loo-lah lullaby.

Close your eyes and go to sleep,

bayushki bayu.

Close your eyes and go to sleep,

bayushki bayu.

*sees that Lloyd has fallen asleep, soundly* _I'm glad he's fallen asleep... He was exhausted. Now, just to stay here and make sure he stays asleep and warm... I hope he'll be okay._

***Later in the night***

James: *yawns and opens eyes. Checks his wrist watch and saw four hours passed* _Mel, you should've woken me up sooner._ *gets out of the air mattress and heads towards his room. Walks in to see his sister asleep next to Lloyd and speaks softly* Mel, you should've woken me up a couple of hours ago. *lightly shakes his twin shoulders*

Mel: *groan and yawn to see James next to her* James, what time is it?

James: Almost three in the morning. Luckily it's saturday so we can help recover them before monday.

Mel: Sorry. But I was keeping an eye on Lloyd and I fell asleep next to him to make sure in case he woke up I can help him.

James: How's he doing?

Mel: *checks Lloyd's fever and felt it still hot* Still the same.

James: I'm gonna see if we have any children fever medicine and see if that helps. *leaves room*

Mel: *strokes Lloyd's hair. Hears groan from the person next to her*

Lucas: *yawns* How's Lloyd doing?

Mel: *turns on lamp* He's still burning up and my brother left to look for some medicine for him. You should lie back down and get some more rest.

Lucas: I know I should, but I'm worried about him. After all he's my cousin and I always care and protect him.

Mel: I know he is. But he's in our care as all of you are. So lie back down and we'll wake you up for breakfast.

Lucas: Okay. *lies back down and looked at Lloyd* Hang in there, shrimp. *and closes eyes*

Mel: Hang in there, little guy... James will be back with some medicine soon don't you worry.

Lloyd: *groans, eyes crack open* S-still c-cold...

Mel: *looks around* I'm sure that James wouldn't mind giving up the blanket for our bed... *gets up and takes it, wrapping it tightly around a shivering Lloyd* Here buddy, have a drink of water.

Lloyd: O-okay...

Mel: You need to stay hydrated, Lloyd... *slips the cup between his lips*

Lloyd: *takes a small sip, but when it's pulled out, starts coughing*

Mel: *forehead creases in worry* _What did Mom always do for me and James when we were sick? She would sing, give us homemade soup, lay in the bed with us, and... _*taps head in thought* _Oh! She would rub our backs to help us relax!_ *speaking softly* Why don't you roll over little guy? I'm gonna rub your back like my momma always did for me when I was sick.

Lloyd: *nods head and slowly rolls over*

Mel: *starts gently rubbing between his shoulder blades* How does that feel, Lloyd?

Lloyd: *moans softly, starting to relax a little*

James: *walks back in, holding a medicine cup* What are you doing, Mel?

Mel: I remembered that Mom would always rub our backs when we were sick to help us relax, so I thought it might work for Lloyd.

James: I remember that. Well, I found some fever reducing medicine, but we don't have much. *hold out medicine cup*

Mel: *takes it from him* Anything will help, the poor boy is on fire. Hey Lloyd, we have some medicine to help you.

Lloyd: *rolls back over* Thanks... *coughs again*

Mel: Here you go buddy... *places cup to his lips and tips it upwards* Swallow that okay? Hey James, I think I'll stay here for now.

James: But...

Mel: No buts, Jimmy, I'm serious. I got a little sleep once I crawled in here. Please, I'll be fine.

James: *sighs* You always were the more stubborn twin... I don't really care, but I don't want you too tired tomorrow, Melody, I'm gonna need your help.

Mel: I'll be fine James, go back to bed. If you wake up first, wake me so I can make breakfast. I'll wake you if I'm up first.

James: Deal. Good night, Mel. *kisses her cheek and left his room*

Mel: *strokes the young boy's hair and slowly closed her eyes*

**Mel: I hope you liked chapter two! Tell us in the reviews below! Oh and for next week: I will be at summer camp Sunday through Friday, and will not have time to prepare an update with James for Saturday morning. I will do my best to get it out later on Saturday, but it might be as late as Sunday. Thanks for understanding! :)**

**James: We'll try and work something out. See you whenever we get the chance to fix the next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Sick Days and Eggs

**Mel: Welcome back! Sorry it's a day late, but like I said, I was at summer camp learning more about myself and God. I hope you had a good week and enjoy this new chapter of Unknown! Oh and don't for get; italics mean **thinking**! Please review! Me and James LOVE hearing what you think! :)**

**James: Yea sorry for the late update. But here it is. Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 3**

***The next day***

James: *slowly turns in sleep and opens eyes. Yawned and crawled out of his small bed. He walked upstairs to his room and saw his twin with Lloyd in her arms, both asleep.* _She looks peaceful in her sleep._ *looks at his watch to see it was seven* _I think it'll be best to not bother her and let her sleep some more because she was up all night._ *speaking softly* I'm gonna check on everyone and make some breakfast.

Mel: *groan in her sleep*

James: I'll take that as an okay. *and left room. Walks into Kai and Zane's room and saw them asleep and checked for a fever and pulse and both felt okay. Then checked on Cole, Jay, Nya, and Dawn and both felt the same as Kai and Zane did.* _Okay so they're all doing great, besides Lloyd, and looks like they're about to wake up soon. I better make some breakfast. I'll show Mel that I'm a good cook like her._

***in the kitchen***

James:_ Let's see what I can do for everyone_. *looks in the fridge and smiled to a full carton of eggs.* Perfect. *takes the eggs out and walks over to the stove and grabbed a pan and a mixing bowl. Breaks a dozen eggs into bowl and threw the shells into trash can and adds a little milk to make the eggs fluffy and begins to mix the yolks together. Once they were mixed together, and after heating the pan from the stove, takes out a spatula from the drawer next to the stove and poured the eggs in the pan. After flipping them into scramble eggs, takes them off the stove and grabbed ten plates and placed an even amount into each plate and places the plates on the tray from kast*

Mel: James! I told you to wake me when it was time.

James: *turns head to see her messy black hair and chuckled* Well you looked peaceful with Lloyd I didn't want to disturb you. So I checked on everyone and made breakfast. See you're not the only one with cooking skills.

Mel: Uhh...

James: *mischievously smirks* What?

Mel: Nothing. Thank you. *takes the closest plate and takes the first bite* Okay, I'll admit that you can cook good as me.

James: *chuckles. Hears soft moans upstairs* Looks like somebody is waking up.

Mel: *takes tray from her brother* Let's go see who's awake. *walks down the hallway and into the rooms* Let's see... *sets down the tray* Who's awake?

Zane: I am up Melody and so is Kai.

Mel: *takes two plates of eggs and forks into the other room* Good morning boys! My brother made breakfast.

Kai: *looks up* Hm? What did he make? How is everyone else?

Mel: *Passes a plate to Kai and Zane* James made scrambled eggs, and you two are the only ones up so far, but none of you except Lloyd have a fever.

Zane: I hope Lloyd feels better.

Mel: Well, we gave him some fever reducing medicine at about three A.M. and he did get a little sleep, but I don't know.

Kai: *takes bite of eggs* Mmm... these are good.

Mel: I'll tell James you said that. Well, I've got to go check on the others now, so I'll talk to you later, alright?

Zane: Fine, and thanks again.

***With James***

James: *hears quiet moans and mumbles in the other room and grabs two plates and walks into Cole and Jay's room.* Good morning you two. How are we feeling today?

Jay: *yawning* Morning. I feeling better than before. How's Nya and everyone else doing?

James: Well so far Kai and Zane are awake. Dawn and Nya and Lucas are still asleep. And Lloyd is feeling really sick with a fever and we gave him some medicine around three this morning.

Cole: I hope the squirt is alright. And look I'm sorry about last night. I tend to get mad when people make fun of my cooking and I just lose it.

James: It's alright. *hands them their plates of eggs* I made breakfast for you guys.

Jay: Thanks. *takes first bite* Mmm. These are delicious.

Cole: yea they sure are. Thanks for everything.

James: You're welcome. *and left them alone*

Mel: *walks out and sees James coming out if the other room* Hey, are the other boys awake too?

James: Ya, and Cole and I apologized to each other.

Mel: That's good. Oh, Kai and Zane really liked your eggs, by the way.

James: Sweet. I'm gonna check on Lloyd for now, why don't you see if the girls are awake yet?

Mel: I was going to anyways. *picks up plates, walks into her bedroom and sees that both Nya and Dawn are awake* Good morning girls, how are you feeling?

Dawn: Fine thank you Melody. What have you got there?

Mel: oh! My brother James made eggs for breakfast. *hands them both a plate*

Nya: Thanks. How is everyone else doing?

Mel: Well, everyone but Lloyd and Lucas are awake and they're all doing fine. Lloyd was sick all night, but we gave him some medicine to help, but we don't know yet.

Dawn: I hope the little one is okay... What do you think is wrong?

Mel: We don't really know... But we're doing everything we can. Well, I'm gonna go check on them now. Will you ladies be alright in here?

Nya: Will be fine, go help Lloyd.

Mel: Keep resting girls, it'll help. *walks out*

***With James***

James: *walks in with two plates of eggs and sees Lucas sitting up and was stroking his cousin's hair* Morning Lucas.

Lucas: *turns gaze away from Lloyd to see James* Morning.

James: I got you and Lloyd some breakfast and I want to see how Lloyd is doing after the medicine we gave him. *hands Lucas a plate of eggs and places the other on the bedside table near Lloyd*

Lucas: Thank you. *takes bite and looks at Lloyd*

James: *places hand of his forehead and sighed as it still burned* Here Lloyd, I got you something to eat. You should try to eat something. *takes a small piece of egg with the fork and holds it near his lips. And Lloyd shook his head and groans to his fever* Okay, how about some water? *places the egg back on the plate and held the sippy cup near his lips. And Lloyd still shook his head in protest* Mel, I need your help here!

Mel: *hears James call to her* Coming! *walks back in quickly* Is something wrong?

James: Lucas and Lloyd woke up, but Lloyd won't eat or drink anything. A little help?

Mel: *walks over and sits on the edge of the bed next to Lloyd* Sure. Good morning Lloyd, are you feeling any better?

Lloyd: *shakes head and moans* S-still c-cold...

Mel: *frowns and looks up, speaking to her twin* James, go see if any of the others don't want their blankets anymore. *he nods and leaves and Mel looks down and speaks to Lloyd* I know buddy, but I need you to drink a little water for me, okay? *holds sippy cup up to his lips*

Lloyd: *moans softly, but nods, allowing a little of the liquid into his mouth*

Mel: There there, it'll be alright. Now, you think you can eat a little bit for me? *picks up fork with egg on it*

Lloyd: *nods very slowly*

Mel: *places a small piece of egg into his mouth* Good, now just relax okay buddy?

Lloyd: *groans and closes eyes*

Lucas: Wow, you have a way with kids.

Mel: *smiles lightly* thanks. It always just come naturally to me and I love to work with and help them.

Lucas: Thank you for helping us, especially Lloyd.

Mel: Wouldn't dream of not helping you guys. It would go against all my morals not to help you. *lightly dabs Lloyd's head with moist cloth*

***With James***

James: *walks into Cole and Jay's with a worried look*

Jay: What's wrong?

James: Lloyd is shaking like a leaf and I want to see if any of you want to give him your blankets so he stays warm.

Jay: Yeah sure. *tosses blanket to James*

Cole: Anything for the squirt. *tosses his blanket to James*

James: Thanks. *and leaves. Walks into Kai and Zane's room*

Zane: I sense something is troubling you.

James: Lloyd is still cold and my sister wants to see if you're willingly to give up your blankets for him.

Zane: Of course. *tosses blanket to James*

Kai: Anything to help for him. *tosses his blanket with Zane's*

James: *small sigh of relief* Thanks. *and leaves*

***few minutes later***

James: *walks into his room with an armful of blankets* I'm back. Everyone was willingly to give up their blankets for Lloyd. How's he doing?

Mel: Help me tuck him in. *grabs a blanket and tucks the sick Lloyd in* He ate a little and drank some water, but still worried for him.

James: I know you are and I am as well, but we're going to make sure he recovers. *grabs a blanket and folds neatly* Here, put this under his pillow to support his head. Maybe that will help a little.

Mel: *nods and grabs the makeshift pillow. Carefully lifts Lloyd's head up and places it where his head was and softly laid it down.*

Lloyd: *as the blankets are tucked around him, his shivers slow down, no longer incessant*

Mel: *gently wraps another blanket around him* There you go Lloyd, that should help... Come on buddy, stay strong.

James: Do you think we should give him a little more medicine?

Mel: You'll have to read the bottle, the label will say.

James: Hmm, I'll go take a look... * walks out*

Mel: Good idea James. *turns to Lucas, who is watching Lloyd with worry* Hey Lucas, I'm in the school band and I was wondering if it would bother you if I practiced my flute.

Lucas: *looks up at her* You play as well? No, I don't mind as long as Lloyd's okay with it.

Mel: Thanks, when James and I were little, Mom would play music when we weren't feeling good to help us stay calm and relaxed, and since I need to practice, I thought it might help Lloyd.

Lucas: It probably will. I always play my flute when Shrimp has trouble sleeping.

Mel: Alright, I'll go grab it. *goes into her room for a minute and comes back carrying a modern flute case* This is my flute. It's not a traditional one, it's a little more modern, but it sounds good all the same. *slides the head, body, and foot joints together and takes out her music*

Lucas: What are you going to play?

Mel: *shuffles through her music* Well, the slower songs that I have are Overbrook, Celtic air and dance, the midsection of Sentinels, and Sakura kawa, which translates into cherry blossom river.

Lucas: hmm... How about Sakura Kawa? I'd like to hear that one.

Mel: Alright. *takes out music* It doesn't sound as good without the full band, but I'll do my best. *picks up flute and places to her lips and begins to play*

Lucas: *nods his head in time to the music, saying to his self* Mmm, I like this... You can hear the section that's the river, and yet you can also hear the sound of the cherry tree blossoming.

***With James***

James: _Let's see the bottle says that you should give the child twelve hours before another dose. But it's already nine so we have to wait for six more hours. I better let Melody know..._ *hears flute music* _What the?_ *leaves the kitchen. Walks into room and saw Melody playing on her flute playing Sakura Kawa to Lloyd.*

Mel: *playing music. Opens one eye to see James at the doorway and stopped playing* What did the bottle say?

James: We have to wait for another six hours before we can give Lloyd another dose. *looks at Lloyd and noticed his silent snores* But it looks like you took care of him real well. Nice work.

Mel: *looks at Lloyd and stroked his blonde hair* I thought it would help since Mom would do the same to us and felt like it would help Lloyd.

Lucas: Thank you. For everything.

Mel: Hey James, why don't you show Lucas to the bathroom in your room so he can freshen up a bit. I'm gonna show the girls where the restroom in my room is, and since Lloyd's sleeping he'll be fine on his own for a few minutes.

James: Sure, that's fine. Lucas can borrow some of my extra clothes.

Mel: *nods head* sounds good! *walks out to her room and sees Dawn and Nya sitting up chatting* Hey girls, I thought I'd show you the bathroom and lend you some clothes so you can get ready for the day.

Nya: Sounds good, what do you have for us to wear?

Mel: *smiles* I have some outfits that aren't even on the market yet!

Dawn: How'd you do that?

Mel: My mom's a clothing designer and my dad's her manager, and sometimes they let me design my own outfits. Some are for fun, but others actually get sold.

Nya: Wow! That's really cool. What outfits do you have?

Mel: I have three sun dresses I designed. They're all the same, except for color. You can wear those if you like.

Dawn: Thank you Mel, what colors are they?

Mel: One is a rich, but not bright red with blue accents, one is sunshine yellow with pink accents, and the other is aqua-marine blue with violet accents.

Nya: They sound beautiful! I'd love to try the red one!

Dawn: If it's alright, I'd enjoy trying the yellow one.

Mel: *nods head* that's what I was thinking anyways. I'll wear the aqua-marine sundress. The bathroom is right there if you want to take a shower. I'll get your dress out and hang it on the inside door handle for you to change into.

Nya: Sounds good to me.

***James' room***

James: *opens drawer* Let's see what I got for you.

Lucas: *stretches arms and looks to see a picture on the bedside table. Sees a man with brown-trimmed hair and a square jaw with deep green eyes. Sees a woman with jet black hair and soft brown eyes. And in front of them was Melody and James.* Are these your parents?

James: *in arms of a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt* Yea. My mom is a clothing designer while my dad is her manager. My sister likes to design her own clothes and occasionally sells them. I'm not the type of person who's into fashion so I dress normal.

Lucas: *sigh* I used to have a mother when I was young. She was a dancer and she loved me and my father, but she passed away when I was nine.

James: I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?

Lucas: I don't want to talk about it because it always brings me pain to think or talk about it.

James: I understand then. *looks at Lloyd* Is that why you're protective of Lloyd?

Lucas: Somewhat. I protect him because he's my little cousin and don't want anything to happen to him.

James: Here. *hands Lucas his clothes* Hope these fit fine. My bathroom is right through that door if you want to freshen up. I'll keep an eye on Lloyd for you.

Lucas: Thank you. *heads into the bathroom*

James: *thinking* While I keep an eye on Lloyd, I better find some clothes for the guys* *shuffles through the dresser to find some clothing for them and some to fit Lloyd*

***Melody's room***

Mel: Why don't you go get into the shower, Nya, and I'll get your dress out.

Nya: Sure. *gets up and walks into the bathroom*

Mel: *walks over to closet* Let's see... They're in here somewhere... *moves some other outfits around, searching* Ah ha! Here they are! *pulls out the sundress for Nya*

Dawn: That's really pretty Melody! Can I see mine?

Mel: *smiles mischievously* Uh uh uh! Not until you go to change into it, just like Nya.

Dawn: *starts to jokingly pout* Awww... *starts laughing with Mel* That's fine Melody, I don't care.

Mel: I knew you wouldn't mind. I'm so glad the three of us all have dark hair and medium to pale features, so we can all use the makeup I have here.

Dawn: *nods, but looks skeptical* I usually try to avoid makeup... I think it covers up a girl's true beauty.

Mel: *smiles at her, setting up her vanity* I'm with you on that one. Everything that I design for my mom is designed to be simple, yet stunning. Lots of outfits today say that makeup will make the outfit look better, but mine are just the opposite. They're meant to be so you don't have to cover up to be beautiful, just be yourself. That's why my clothing line is called 'True Self'. Well, I'm gonna stick this in the bathroom for Nya... *cracks open door and slips dress onto the door handle*

Dawn: Your thoughts show how much you stand for being yourself. I really respect you for that. My mother always used to say to me, 'If you stand for nothing, you will fall for everything.'

Mel: *walks back over* Wise words to live by. Well, I think Nya's ready to come out... Just wait til you see it!

***James' room***

James: *has four pairs of jeans and four t-shirts of red, black, blue, and white in separate piles on the empty side of his bed* Okay there's clothes for the guys and need to see if I got anything for Lloyd. I may have something that my cousins left when they were over the last time. *opens the bottom drawer and shuffles through until he found a small green t-shirt and a pair of jeans* Perfect. *grabs them and lays them near the other articles of clothing. Turns and sees Lucas walking out with his new clothes on* How do they feel?

Lucas: They fit fine. Thank you.

James: *grabs the four jeans and shirts and heads to the door* I'm gonna give these to the others and get them ready for the day.

Lucas: Fine by me. I'll keep an eye on Lloyd.

James: Okay. *leaves room and heads to Kai and Zane's room*

Zane: Hello there, James. What can we do for you?

James: My sister and I want to give you guys some our clothes to start the day. *hands him his white shirt and jeans and does the same for Kai with his red shirt and jeans* Through the those doors is a personal bathroom for the guest and you can shower to freshen up.

Kai: Thanks. How's Lloyd?

James: He ate a little so we're keeping in bed for awhile longer before we give him more medicine. Now I must give these to Cole and Jay. *leaves the fire and ice ninja alone and heads towards Jay and Cole.*

Jay: Hey there, James. *sees clothes in his arms* Are those for us?

James: Yea. *hands them his extra clothes to them* Through that door is a personal bathroom for the guest and my sister and I want you to freshen up for the day. And before you ask about Lloyd, I'm about to go check on him.

Cole: Okay. Thanks for the clothes though.

James: You're welcome. *leaves room to his own*

***Melody's room***

Mel: *waiting for Nya to come out* This is the first time anyone has ever worn this dress... I'm a little nervous on how it looks.

Nya: *walks out* Think what you want Mel, but I LOVE it!

Dawn: *gasps* Wow! It's so... so... simply cute! I love the upturned hemline and slightly ruffled tank straps!

Mel: *blushes lightly* T-thanks... I wanted a little ruffle, but not too much. That color suits you really well Nya.

Nya: *smiles* Thanks. I usually don't like a lot of ruffles, so like Dawn said, it's perfect!

Mel: *beams* Dawn, why don't you get into the shower while I work on Nya's hair.

Dawn: Fine by me! *walks into bathroom*

Nya: What are you thinking for my hair?

Mel: Trust me, you'll love it.

***James room***

James: *walks into room and over to Lloyd* Hey buddy, how you feeling?

Lloyd: *opens eyes and lets out a moan* T-thirsty...

James: *frowns slightly* All right buddy, here you go... *holds up the cup to his mouth*

Lloyd: *drinks a little* Thanks... s-so c-cold...

James: *puts hand on Lloyd's forehead, and feels it still burning. Looks at Lucas* He's still burning... and we're almost completely out of blankets... how can he be so cold?

Lucas: *looks worried* I don't know... I'm really worried.

James: You're not the only one... I think I'm gonna get Melody.

***Moments later***

James: *knocks on Melody's door and peeks his head in* Melody?

Mel: What is it James?

James: Lloyd is still cold and we're out of blankets. I don't know what else to do.

Mel: Hmm...*snaps fingers* I know. Why don't you get that heating pad that you used for your back from your pole vault accident.

James: Great idea. I'll go find it. *closes door to leave*

Nya: What happened to his pole vault accident?

Mel: He tried to go over the crossbar and landed on top of it. He couldn't move for a couple minutes and left during his meet.

Nya: Ow. Must've been painful for him.

Mel: Not really. My twin is a strong one when it comes to pain.

***With James***

James: *opens hall closet and shuffles through until he found the heating pad* Here it is. *heads back to his room and stood beside Lloyd. Plugs in the pad and pulls the blankets back and laid the pad on Lloyd's chest and pulled the blankets over him and put the pad onto low heat.* There you are, Lloyd. This should help a little.

Lloyd: *stops shivering* Th..thanks.

***In Melody's room***

Mel: Alright Nya, you can look in the mirror at your hair now.

Nya: *opens eyes and mouth drops open* I-I LOVE IT! Usually I just leave it in the simple bob, but this is so CUTE!

Mel: *smiles* I thought you'd like it if I curled it up on the ends and added that blue flower for accent, you'd like it.

Nya: I really do. Thanks it looks really cute. Hey Dawn, are you coming out?

Dawn: Yes, here I come... *walks out in a dress just like Nya's, but in yellow with pink.* Wow, your hair looks great Nya.

Nya: Thank you, it's all thanks to Mel.

Mel: I'm gonna do your hair the same way, but with a pink flower.

Dawn: Alright.

***A few minutes later***

Mel: There. All done Dawn, go ahead and take a look.

Dawn: *looks in mirror* It's really pretty. Thank you Melody.

Mel: You're welcome. If you girls don't mind, I'm gonna get changed as well. Also, could you make the bed for me? I don't want to be rude, that's just one of my pet peeves.

Nya: *smiles* Of course, we'll take care of the bed.

Mel: Thanks girls! *walks into bathroom*

***with the guys***

Jay, Cole, Kai, and Zane: *walk into where James and Lucas are*

Kai: Hey, how's Lloyd doing?

James: Can't really tell... he's still burning up, but says he's freezing cold.

Jay: I wonder where the girls are...

James: Oh just leave them alone. They're in my sister's room getting ready. Hm... I just thought of something. We should probably make our beds. It's one of Mel's biggest pet peeves.

Cole: Sure.

Zane: Of course, it is the polite thing to do.

All: *go to make their respectful beds as James sits with Lloyd*

James: *sigh* Poor thing. He's strong, but yet he's losing to a fever.

Lucas: My cousin is strong alright. But he's small and fragile to me and the others as we have to protect him.

James: I think we should leave him alone for awhile. Let him breathe without us hovering him. *turns to Lloyd* Lloyd, do need anything else before we leave you alone?

Lloyd: *slowly opens eyes to slits* Th..thirsty.

James: Of course. *takes cup and places it near his lips*

Lloyd: *takes a small sip and closes his eyes in uneasy sleep*

James: *places cup on bedside table and looks at Lucas* Come on. Let's leave him alone for awhile. He's needs to rest.

Lucas: Alright. *heads to door. Stops and looks at Lloyd and left*

James: *tucks Lloyd in tight and opens a window to let air in. Changes into fresh clothes and left his room*

***a few minutes later. All the guys were in the living room ***

Zane: We have made the beds for you two since you showed us your hospitality and it's the least we can do to repay you.

James: Thanks. It'll make my sister happy now. (Sarcastic tone)

Mel: I heard that, James!

James: Love you too, sis!

guys: *get a laugh out of it. Heard the door open and all turned their heads upstairs*

Jay, Lucas, Cole, and Kai: *sees the girls and their mouths drop open*

Mel: Well boys? What do you think?

Jay, Lucas, Cole, and Kai: *stutter like idiots*

Zane: *looks at his friends confused* What is wrong? I think they look very nice.

James: *starts laughing at the guys* You... do... look... nice... I... guess...

Mel: *walks up and slaps him on the back of the head* Oh quit your laughing, Jimmy!

Everyone but Melody and James: *starts laughing*

Nya: Did... you... call... him... Jimmy?

James: *turns bright red*

Mel: Yup! I've gotta give my brother a pet name!

James: Mel!

Jay: *stops laughing and walks up to Nya* heh.. heh... You look... beautiful, Nya.

Nya: *blushes lightly* Thanks Jay.

Mel and Dawn: Awww... that's so sweet!

James: Oh knock it off! *gets hit in the head by Mel again* Ouch! *rubs head* Melody, don't we have something to explain to them?

Mel: *quits laughing at her twin* Oh yea... *hears a faint voice calling her name* What was that?

Lucas: I think that was Lloyd calling for you, Mel.

Mel: *looks at James* Do you mind explaining?

James: Nope, go see what the little guy needs.

Mel: Alright, if you're sure... *walks upstairs*

***With Lloyd***

Lloyd: _I'm still so cold... I don't know why... uh oh... I feel like I'm gonna puke..._ *calls out weakly* Melody...

***moments later***

Mel: *walks in James' room and sits beside Lloyd* What is it little guy?

Lloyd: *groan* I feel like...I'm about to...barf.

Mel: Oh dear. *removes blankets and heating pad and pulled him* Come on. I'll take you to my brother's bathroom and you can get rid of the puke.

Lloyd: *speaks softly* Thanks.

Mel: *leads the sick child to her twin's bathroom and to the toilet*

Lloyd: *leans over the bowl and pukes. Took a deep breath and puked again. And a small tear ran down his cheeks as it hurts so much *

Mel: *softly pats his back* There, there. That's right let it all out. *fills a glass of water and heads it to Lloyd* Here, rinse your mouth so you don't ruin your teeth.

Lloyd: *takes glass and takes a mouthful. Swishes the water in his mouth and spat it out in the bowl*

Mel: There we go. Feeling any better?

Lloyd: A little. My head is killing me and I'm tired and cold.

Mel: Come on. Let's get you back to bed. *flushes the toilet and leads the child out of the bathroom. Tucks Lloyd back in her twin's bed and leaves his room*

***With everyone else***

James: *plays with fingers in worry* Guys, there's something you should know.

Kai: What is it?

James: Do you guys remember anything at all last night before you met me and my sister?

Jay: I remember Garmadon using the Mega-weapon on us to 'send' us to a different world and yet we're still here.

James: That's the problem. *everyone gives him a confused look. Takes a deep breath* Because...you're not in Ninjago.

**Mel: Well, what did you think? Tell us in the reviews below! Everyone who reviews gets one of my homemade cookie bars! (just ask James how good they are!) Expect an update next Saturday and may the lord bless your week! :)**

**James: Oh trust me they are good. But now we have a problem. The ninja know they're not in Ninjago and we don't know how they're going to react. See you all next week.**


	4. Chapter 4- Emergency Questions

**Mel: Welcome back to chapter 4! We hope you liked our little cliffy at the last one! XD Continue reading my friends and at the bottom, I'll reward and/or respond to reviewers! :) We hope you like this chapter! :)**

**James: Enjoy our latest chapter. We enjoy hearing your reviews. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

***With Melody***

Mel:_ I left to find some stomach and headache medicine for Lloyd. I know I have some in the bathroom in my room..._ *enters her bedroom and goes into the bathroom. Digs around in the medicine cupboard.*_ Ah ha! I found it! Now to find a medicine cup..._ *pulls one out of a drawer*_ that will work._*heads back Lloyd* Hey Lloyd, I have some medicine for you.

Lloyd: *moans and opens eyes* Thanks... Melody, why am I sick?

Mel: *places medicine to his lips and gets him to take it* I don't really know buddy, but I'll do everything I can to help you.

Lloyd: W-will *coughs* you stay here with me? I-I don't want to be alone... just in case I get sick again?

Mel: *smiles gently at him* Of course buddy, I'll stay here. Do you want anything else?

Lloyd: L-lay n-next to me? I'm s-so c-cold...

Mel: *frowns a little, but nods* Sure little guy, I'll climb in with you. Don't worry, if you get sick again, I'll be right here. *Crawls into bed with him and strokes his hair* Try and get some sleep, alright?

Lloyd: *shifts around, closes eye and moans* O-okay Mel...

***In living room***

Everyone but James: *give James a confusing look*

Kai: What do you mean we're not in Ninjago?

Jay: I'm confused. Are you hallucinating or something?

James: I'm not hallucinating. You're not in Ninjago. You're in the real world, my world.

Cole: *places hand on James' shoulder* Okay, you're probably sleep deprived for taking care of us and need more rest.

James: *shrugs his hand off his shoulder* I am not sleep deprived. I'm telling the truth. *looks at watch and smiled to see the time* Hang on. *turns on the TV and flips it to Cartoon Network* Look familiar?

Everyone: *watches Ninjago on the TV and eyes grew wide in shock*

Jay: It's us! I'm so confused now.

James: Am I hallucinating now? That's you guys. Jay, we know you're lovesick for Nya. Cole, we know you were a dancer before you ran away to become a ninja. Zane, we know you're a robot or 'nindroid'. Kai, you were a blacksmith and wanted to save your sister. Nya, my sister and I know you're the samurai. Dawn, we know you're a vegetarian. And Lucas, I know you were Garmadon's apprentice before you joined the ninja and were jealous of Lloyd because he's the Green Ninja and not you!

Lucas: How do you know so much about us when we only met you last night?

James: Because we witness Garmadon using the Mega-weapon on you and you were sent into our world.

Cole: *pins James to the wall with his right arm against his throat. Eyes were narrow and push him harder* How do we know you're not corrupting our minds and are a Serpentine in disguise!? The only people or things that witnessed the Mega-weapon being used on us was Garmadon and the Serpentine!

James: *struggling to breathe* Melody!

***with Melody and Lloyd***

Mel: *hears James strangled cry and shoots up* Oh no!

Lloyd: *wakes up* W-what's wrong, Melody?

Mel: I've got to go downstairs, Lloyd. I'll be right back. Try and sleep okay? *jumps out of bed and runs out the door*

Lloyd: *closes eyes* O-*cough*kay.

***With Melody***

Mel: *runs down the hallway, down the stairs and into the living room. Sees Cole holding James to the wall* Jimmy! Cole, please! I know what he said probably came as a shock, but don't hurt him! Please! I'm begging you! *tears start flowing down her face as she walks over and tries to pull Cole off her twin*

Dawn: Cole! Stop! Right now! I don't understand this either, but this is just wrong! *walks over and starts pulling on her brother*

Cole: *hears what Dawn says and lets go of James* W-what did I do? *sees James, only half conscious in his sister's arms* Oh no... James... I-I'm so sorry...

Dawn: *smacks her brother in the head* You are the leader here, Cole! I can't believe you! Jumping to conclusions, hurting someone who has helped us so much! What has gotten into you!

Cole: *his eyes show how devastated he is* I-I just get so worried about the safety of the team... I just lost control.

Lucas: *looks Cole in the eye* If they were Serpentine corrupting our minds, they wouldn't have done what they did. Especially for Lloyd. I've seen how worried these two have been for him and how much they care. I may not understand what happened, but I believe them.

Zane: I agree. No one can just act as if they care so much.

Nya: I've only known Melody for a day, not even, but the way she's treated me is like we've known each other forever.

Kai: I-I just wish we could know more...

Jay: Yea, I mean, I believe you and all, but I don't understand.

Mel: *Supporting her brother, lays him down on the couch* I know a way you can get a little more info... Me and my brother have every episode of Ninjago recorded on our TV, including what happened last night. Here, I'll play it for you. *turns on TV, opens recording from last night and fast forwards almost to the end* Take a look. Now James, are you okay?

James: *coughs for a moment, trying to breathe* I'll be *cough* fine, Melody. *starts coughing hard again, then finally stops* Don't worry.

Mel: If you're sure, I've got to go check on Lloyd. The little guy just threw up the little that he ate earlier and I promised I'd stay with him.

James: *cough* Poor boy, g-go ahead. *struggles to take in a breath* I'll take care *cough* of this.

***With Melody***

Mel: *walks back into James' room and lays next to Lloyd* I'm back little one.

Lloyd: What happened?

Mel: Cole tried to kill my brother and he released him.

Lloyd: *cough* Mel, I'm sorry.

Mel: Don't be, okay.

***in living room ***

Everyone: *watches the latest episode of Ninjago and were stunned*

Kai: They're telling the truth.

James: *throws a coughing fit to breathe* You're welcome. (Sarcastic tone)

Cole: Look, I'm sorry for what I done and will never forgive myself for that.

James: *waves finger towards to him * Come closer.

Cole: *came over to the couch and knelt next to James*

James: *balled up a fist and threw it at his nose*

Cole: *stepped back in pain while holding it, feeling the blood gushing out* Okay, I kinda deserved that one.

Dawn: *runs into kitchen to grab napkins and hands them to her brother*

Nya: How is this possible? We have been in Ninjago all of our lives and this more confusing.

Zane: Can we even do Spinjitzu?

Jay: Ninja-Go! *begins to spin in a circle and spun faster and hits the wall and slumped to the floor*

James: Looks like you can't then because in this world your martial arts don't exist.

Kai: I know we can fight still, but Spinjitzu doesn't exist? Great! How do we defend ourselves then?

James: I don't know. *felt his breathing was normal and looks at earth ninja* How's the nose?

Cole: *continues to pinch it* Let's just say we're gonna get off on the wrong foot.

James: Sorry... didn't mean to hit you that hard.

Cole: Like I said, I kinda deserved it. Where did you learn to punch like that?

James: Eh, where we used to live, before my mom's business took off, you picked up a thing or two if you wanted to defend yourself from the bullies.

Nya: Oh wow...

Cole: *pulls napkin off* Well, my nose stopped bleeding.

James: That's good. Can we avoid telling Melody about this... she doesn't like this kinda thing...

Jay: We'll keep silent.

Kai: Ha! As if! You couldn't keep silent if...

Nya: *touches his shoulder lightly and shakes her head*

Lucas: Do you mind answering a few things for us, James?

James: Nope, shoot.

***with Melody and Lloyd***

Lloyd: *wakes up and moans* Melody... I think... puke...

Mel: *scoops him up and rushes him over to the toilet and rubs his back* It'll be okay, Lloyd... It's okay...

Lloyd: *pukes, takes a breath, pukes again, and then pukes again* Ugg... *starts crying hard and leans over and pukes once more*

Mel: *looks really worried* Are you alright little guy?

Lloyd: *shakes head a little, still crying, exhausted from puking*

Mel: *pulls him into a hug, stroking his hair* Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Come on, *picks him up* lay back down for a minute okay? I'm gonna go get James.

Lloyd: *groans, but barely nods*

Mel: I'll be right back. *quickly walks out* _I'm telling James and taking Lloyd to the hospital. We've done everything. He's puked six times now, and even puked up the medicine that's supposed to help you NOT puke. I'll take him alone, we don't want arouse suspicion with ten of us going out together. I just hope Lloyd will be alright... at least I still have a booster seat in my car from when our cousins were here. I'm so glad I'm sixteen and can drive Lloyd to the hospital. Now, to get James..._

***In the living room***

James: Okay, so what is it that you want to ask me?

Mel: Jimmy?

James: Hold that thought. Yeah Mel.

Mel: Lloyd puked four more times just now and again so I'm going to take him to the hospital. Where are my car keys?

James: I think they're on the kitchen counter.

Mel: I'll go look. *heads to the kitchen*

Lucas: Mel, is it alright if I come along? I'm worried about Lloyd and he'll probably want me there with him.

Mel: Sure. Can you help me change him into regular clothes? I don't want people to get suspicious of him as a ninja.

Lucas: Sure. *runs upstairs and to James' room* Hey Shrimp, I need you up.

Lloyd: *groans* What is it, Lucas?

Lucas: We're taking you to a doctor and I need your help to change into some clothes. *helps Lloyd remove his suit and into the green t-shirt and jeans James laid for him to wear. Wraps blankets around and carries him downstairs* Ready Mel?

Mel: Yeah. My car is in the garage. *leads the two into the garage to her car. Opens a door and points to the booster seat* He can sit there, Lucas.

Lucas: Why does he need a booster seat? He's twelve.

Mel: Maybe so, but it's not about age, but height and weight and he's small for his age. Just to be safe so we don't get in trouble.

Lucas: *nods and has Mel help him seat his cousin in the booster seat and buckle him they both got in the car*

Mel: *inserted the key in the ignition, started the engine, back out the driveway, and headed towards the hospital.

***Back inside the house***

James: Okay, so now that's taken care of, what do you need to ask me about?

***with Melody, Lucas, and Lloyd***

Mel: Hang on Lloyd, we'll be there in a minute.

Lucas: *turns around to look at him* You doing alright, Shrimp?

Lloyd: *moans softly, shivering*

Lucas: *looks at Melody worriedly* Not that I want you to speed...

Mel: I'm going as fast as I can. It's just around this corner... *turns the corner* There! *pulls into the parking lot, gets Lloyd out and carries him in her arms like a small child* Don't worry buddy, we're almost there...

Lucas: Let me grab the door for you... *holds open door to the ER*

Mel: *walks in* Thanks, follow me. *whispers to him* If anyone asks, you are both my brothers. We just moved here so no one really knows us.

Lucas: *nods head, following her quickly*

Mel: *Walks up to front desk* Excuse me, ma'am?

Secretary: *looks up and smiles* May I help you?

Mel: Yes. I am Melody, this is my older brother Lucas and my baby brother Lloyd. Lloyd needs help. He got sick for some unknown reason last night and had a slight fever that increased throughout. Can you help us?

Secretary: *looks at Lloyd, moaning in Mel's arms and nods* Follow me. *leads them into a hospital room with a bed and a couple of chairs* Lay the little one down, I'm sending for the doctor immediately.

Lucas: *nods head* Thank you, ma'am. *she walks out and he and Mel sit down. Looks at Lloyd* How ya doing, Shrimp?

Lloyd: *pulls up his head enough to look at his cousin and moan* I'm s-so cold...

Mel: *hugs him closer, than looks at Lucas* I'm just gonna hold him for now... *strokes Lloyd's hair* Hang in there, pipsqueak.

***In the twin's living room***

Cole: Okay first question. How did you learn to defend yourself and to have a strong punch like that?

James: Like I said. You pick up a thing or two to defend against bullies. When me and Mel were ten, our old school had a lot of bullies and kept picking on us and our friends. Until one day, this bully named Jake pushed my sister down in the hallway and I lost it. I felt the adrenaline and I punched him the nose. Then suddenly he starts fighting against me. He was in karate and I don't know how but I defended against his attacks and fought against him with karate too. And I never done it before in my life. Then everyone left us and our friends alone.

Nya: Wow. That's interesting. You never learned to fight and yet you fought like a ninja would.

James: I never said I was a ninja. It just happened.

Zane: Things can happen when you least expect it. And then what happened?

James: *sigh* After that, the bullies left us alone. And I never fought against anyone because they were scared of me and Mel. Like I was a threat or wild animal. I was just glad to leave that school when my parent's business took off and we moved.

Kai: Rough childhood then?

James: You could say something like that.

Jay: So have you or Mel fought again?

James: I only fight when I get angry at something that harms me or Mel. And Mel only learned some things from me and never actually fought before.

Dawn: So you learned on your own then?

James: Yeah. It just happened to me and I was a fighter. Can we please change the subject now?

***at the hospital***

Mel: Lucas, let me do the talking. I have a plan for what I'm gonna say, alright?

Lucas: That's fine. *strokes Lloyd's hair* It'll be alright, Shrimp, don't you worry

Lloyd: *shivers and snuggled deeper into Melody*

Lucas and Mel: *watch the door opens and in walks the doctor, a young, pleasant-looking woman*

Dr: Hello, I'm Dr. Marks. I heard your little brother isn't doing so well?

Mel: *smiles politely* Yes ma'am, he isn't doing so great... *lets the doctor look at Lloyd*

Dr: Hmm... He doesn't look too well... Now, I need to ask some questions first, okay?

Mel: *nods head* of course, anything.

Dr: *looks at clipboard* First of all, I need to know what's your family.

Mel: Right now, my mother and father are away on a business trip. The oldest of our siblings are the quadruplets, Cole, Jayden, Zach, and Kyle. Next is Lucas and his twin, James. Then it's me, Melody, and my sisters, Dawn and Hope, we're triplets and last is Lloyd here. My family has a large history of multiples...

Dr: So you clearly have a large, caring family. Alright, now why did you bring him in here?

Mel: *explains about last night and this morning, the doctor listening intently* And that leads up to now...

Dr: Well, it looks like he just has a severe case of the flu.

Mel: *looks confused* Really? I guess so... But the symptoms are so bad...

Dr: Has he ever had the flu before?

Lucas: *speaks up for the first time* No, he's never had it.

Dr: That's all it is then. Since it's first time exposure, it's going to be worse than normal.

Mel: I gave him some stomach, headache, and fever medicine earlier, but he just puked it out. Any suggestions for that?

Dr: *writes something down, tears it off, and hands it to Mel* Just go to the drugstore and pick up this, it'll help. Also... *gets up and comes back with a small pack of injection needles* If he starts puking out the medicine again, it is able to be directly injected into his blood stream. Just fill this with the amount and inject him with it, but only if necessary.

Mel: *smiles and takes the pack of needles from her* Thanks doctor, you were a big comfort. Let's go, Lucas. *both walk out the door and to Melody's car*

Lucas: *straps Lloyd in* Let's go.

***James and Melody's living room ***

Zane: How did we get into your world if we're based from a show?

James: My sister and I kept wondering the same. It's impossible to travel different dimensions.

Kai: So was our world real or not?

James: You could think whatever it was. Ninjago may have been your real world. But here this is real to us.

Jay: So is there a way for us to get back or not?

James: I can't respond to that because I said inter-dimensional travel is impossible. At least until yesterday...

Zane: *looks at the panel in his left arm* He's right. The scanners showed me that it is impossible and we're -as Jay puts it- hooped.

Cole: But why suddenly appear in their home and not in a forest? Or something?

James: I've had that same question in my head since you all got here. My sister and I watched your show and all of a sudden you appear here right before our eyes.

Jay: Oh man! *pacing back and forth on the verge to panic* What are we going to do!? What are we going to do!? Garmadon will finally conquer Ninjago without us there to protect it! Serpentine will take control of everyone for locking them in their tombs! And who's not there to protect them!? Us!

Kai: *grabs Jay's shoulders and shakes him* Jay, calm down! *slaps him across the face* We can't have you panicking about this at the moment. Right now we have to find a way back to Ninjago.

James: Has anyone been listening to me? *slowly stands from the couch and felt a little weak to stand and almost collapsed, but Cole caught him* Inter-dimensional travel is impossible and I don't know if there's a way back to Ninjago.

Dawn: So we're stuck here and Garmadon has won. Perfect.

***with Melody and Lucas***

Mel: *pulls car into the drugstore parking lot* Alright, how ya doin', buddy?

Lloyd: *shivers underneath his blankets* S-still c-cold...

Lucas: *frowns slightly* Hang in there, Shrimp. I'll carry him this time, Mel.

Mel: Alright, that's fine. *gets out of car* The doctor told us what medicine to get along with a few other suggestions.

Lucas: *gets Lloyd out and carries him* Alright. Can we find it all here?

Mel: *glances at list* Ya, I think so. Let's go see. *walks up and holds the door for Lucas*

Lucas: *walks in* Thanks. Now let's get that medicine.

Mel: Follow me. *walks down aisle* Let's see... Ah ha! *pulls a bottle off the shelf* Here's the medicine. *looks at list* We have everything else at home, so let's go check out.

Lucas: That's good. *looks at Lloyd shivering in his arms* Don't worry Shrimp, we've got the medicine for you. *follows Melody to the cashier*

Mel: *places bottle on counter* Here we are.

Cashier: *rings it up* Did you find everything you were looking for?

Lucas: Yes, thank you.

Cashier: *smiles* That'll be $2.99. *sees Lloyd* Aren't you two a little young for kids? **(ha ha! Awkward! :S )**

Mel: *mouth drops slightly and looks at Lucas and blushes* Um, they're my brothers...

Cashier: Oh! I'm so sorry... Well here's your purchase.

Mel: Thanks... Let's go, Lucas.

Lucas: *nods head and looks at Lloyd* We'll be home soon Lloyd, don't you worry.

***With James and the ninja***

Cole: What are we going to do then?

Kai: We have to get back to Ninjago.

James: For the love of God, weren't you paying attention!? You cannot go back to Ninjago. The whole dimension travel is impossible.

Nya: But we have to get back somehow. We can't stay in your world forever.

Everyone: *hears a car pulling up and saw Melody and Lucas walking in with Lloyd*

James: So what was wrong with him?

Mel: Has a severe flu, but we have the medicine for him. And we'll put him back to bed and give him a dose. Come on Lucas.

Lucas: *nods and follows Melody upstairs* You're gonna be alright, Lloyd.

Cole: Well it's good to know the squirt will feel better soon.

James: Don't get your hopes up just yet. They still have to give him the medicine and time will tell then.

Zane: Is it a bother that I see another attack from you like you did on Cole? I want to experiment on something.

James: Um..I guess so.

* * *

**Mel: So what did you think? Tell us in the reviews and this week you'll get a *drum roll* rice crispy treat with chocolate topping! Again, just as James! :) The people who get cookie bars this week are:**

**Ninjagobiggestfan! Here you go [::] and we'll just have to wait and see why Lloyd is sick!**

**and last but not least:**

**IAmPerson! One for you [::] Your review made me and James laugh! We're glad you're excited for our story and thanks for the compliment! But there's one thing that your review made us notice that we haven't explained very well. Me and James are not actually twins. He lives in a totally different state than me, and, he's three years older! Our 'Twin status' is sorta like when you have a fanfiction family! We've just become good friends and just call each other twin all the time! Am I right my twin?**

**James: Yes you are, Melody. I'm not her actual brother, but her FanFiction twin brother. Anyway, we hoped you enjoyed our chapter. Have a wonderful weekend and see you next week. :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Fights and Frights

**Mel: Welcome back for chapter five! Review responses and rewards at the bottom along with an important notice about next week's update.**

**James: Yea we know it'll be a short chapter, but we planned this out so we can have the chapters laid out. Anyway, don't listen to my rambles of this, but enjoy our latest. Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 5**

***with Melody and Lucas***

Lucas: *lays Lloyd down* It'll be alright, Shrimp. We'll take care of you.

Mel: More like I'll take care of him. You are going back downstairs to figure out if you can get back.

Lucas: Fine, I know you'll take care of him.

Mel: Wouldn't dream of not, now go on.

Lucas: I'm going... *walks out*

Mel: How ya feeling Lloyd?

Lloyd: *shivers and moans* C-cold and *cough* thirsty.

Mel: Alright, take some of this medicine and then let's get you wrapped up. *holds medicine cup to his lips*

Lloyd: *swallows medicine*

Mel: come on squirt, let's get you warm. *starts covering him with blankets*

***with Lucas***

Lucas: *walks down the stairs and stares in shock to see James in a headlock from Cole with no-one helping him* What's going here!?

Jay: Zane wants to try an experiment on James and wanted to see him fight.

James: *struggles to breathe and started to feel dizzy. Drove his right elbow into Cole's abdomen to get him release him. Brought his fist to Cole's face to stun him and swung a low kick to knock him down*

Kai: *runs in to fight James to continue the experiment*

James: *sees the fire ninja running towards him and blocked his attacks. Jumps and swung a kick to his chest.*

***with Melody and Lloyd***

Mel: *hears the house shake a little* What now? I'll be right back okay.

Lloyd: *cough* Okay.

Mel: Just try to get some sleep. You really need it. *leaves room. Heads downstairs and gasps to see her twin with Jay in a headlock* Jimmy! Release him at once!

James: *releases Jay* It's not what you think...

Mel: No! I clearly saw what you were doing!

James: Mel, I know you hate me fighting especially when I don't know how to fight like that when we were ten, but Zane was asking me to fight them so he can do an experiment on this.

Mel: *glares at Zane* Is that true!?

Zane: *closes panel* I'm sorry about doing that since you hate fighting, but I was curious on how he fought like this when he has no experience whatsoever.

Mel: *turns back to her twin* I better not see that EVER again! I'm going to check on Lloyd. *leaves the living room and disappears upstairs*

James: Well did you get what you were searching for?

***with Melody and Lloyd***

Mel: *walks back in* How ya feeling buddy?

Lloyd: I-I'm still c-cold... T*cough*-hirsty

Mel: *walks over* We have a couple more blankets and the heating pad if your really that cold.

Lloyd: *shivers* Y-yes...

Mel: *pulls back the blanket he has on, picks up the heating pad, lays it on his chest, and turns it on* How's that, Squirt?

Lloyd: B-better...

Mel: *pulls up three more blankets and wraps him almost like he's a baby* That should help... You still want some water?

Lloyd: *nods head slightly* Please...

Mel: *smiles comfortingly and holds the cool glass to his lips* Here you go, Lloyd.

Lloyd: *drinks a little and starts coughing immediately* W*cough*-hat was wron*cough*g downstairs?

Mel: *glances at the door* Nothing you need to worry about, it's all taken care of. Why don't you get some sleep buddy while I find something that you can eat? The doctor gave me a list of things.

Lloyd: *coughs, then nods, closing his eyes*

Mel: I'll be right back, Pipsqueak. *walks out*

***with James and the others ***

Zane: Yes I have. *fumbling on his panel*

Jay: *rubs neck* I gotta say James, that was actually cool.

Dawn: Impressive. I rarely seen anything like that.

Lucas: What's going on? *Cole told him about James' past on defending himself for Melody* Oh I see.

James: Yeah. *turning gaze away from them* I really don't try to fight like that, but only to defend myself.

All: *hear a beeping noise coming from Zane's arm*

Zane: Interesting.

James: What?

Zane: Based on your fighting stances and defenses, you never had experience in actual fighting like we do, but you have the potential of fighting as a ninja.

James: *confused look. Then starts to chuckle like it's a joke* Me? A ninja? There's no way.

Kai: Why not? You fought just like a ninja.

James: Only to defend myself. I never fought like that before. There go, I'm not a ninja. Neither would Melody be too if you assumed on your hypotheses. *looks at watch to see it was noon* Okay, here's the plan. I'm gonna go out for some air to clear my head on this...fanatic idea and get some lunch. *grabs his car keys from the kitchen and left to his car*

***outside James and Melody's home inside a surveillance van***

Goon: Sir, target is leaving the premises. Do we engage on the invasion?

*Man in a tailored suit with sharp sunglasses on walks in*

Goon: Sir?

Unknown: Negative. Follow him. I want more data on him and his sibling. And also the ones inside the house. We need to wait for the right moment.

**Mel: Mwahahaha! We leave you with a cliffy! Suffer our suspense filled wrath! Also, I will be at camp again through Friday for work camp, so the update might be a little late. Just a heads up! :) So now, here's my responses to reviews!**

**Kokokringles: Ya, poor Lloyd, we all can feel for him. The reason we gave them all different names is because they're not very common. Since they're in our world, other people would probably know them. We wanted to keep that from happening. Well thanks for reviewing and here's your chocolate covered rice crispy bar! :)**

**Ninjagosbiggestfan: Ya, we all understand what Lloyd's going through... and I'd hate to be unable to go home too... well, enjoy your chocolate covered rice crispy bar! :)**

**James: Mwahaha! We like to leave you eave with a cliffy. Even after this last part. So you must suffer on the suspense until next week. For now, we can't wait to hear your response to this chapter. See you all next week. :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Pizza What!

**Mel: Welcome back to chapter six! I was at camp and will be next week as well until Friday, so if the update is late, that's why! Oh and I didn't say what the reward for reviewing was last time, but you all get cherry tarts! (they're like mini pies!) I hope you enjoy chapter six, me and James had fun writing it together! :)**

**James: Yes we did. Enjoy our latest chapter. :)**

**Chapter 6**

***with Melody***

Mel: *walks into the kitchen, takes out list the doctor gave her earlier* _Let's see... it says here that saltine crackers, chicken soup, bananas, and toast are good foods to eat when you have the flu. I still have that chicken soup Lloyd never got to eat from last night in the fridge... We could start with a little of that. We have some bananas on the cupboard over there... let's get to work._ *takes bowl of soup out of fridge and sets in microwave to heat up, then gets out a paring knife, a plate and a banana and starts slicing it*

***In living room***

Nya: What James did just now was just short of amazing.

Jay: Do you really believe he's had no proper training?

Kai: He fought like a well-trained ninja!

Cole: He was surprisingly strong... and fast.

Zane: He has a ninja's potential, I don't understand why he didn't know about it previously.

Dawn: *looks at them, and speaks quietly* He could be a fighting prodigy.

Lucas: *looks confused* A what?

Dawn: A prodigy, you know someone who is just born with an amazing ability to do something. There were two fighting prodigies that lived in my home village. One of my mom's close friends, and me.

Cole: You're a prodigy? I still don't get it.

Dawn: Let's just say, when a normal eight year old girl goes to learn how to fight in our village, they don't know much. Me, I completed the training course my first day on my first try. The only other person to ever do that was my mom's friend. So, I went into training under her guidance. For most girls, it takes up to three years to complete first level training. I did it in a matter of months. Why do you think I can fight like I do and kick all five of your butts at once?

Kai: First of all, I resent that last statement. It was only once, because we didn't know Sensei was planning sneak-attack training.

Lucas: I may have seen it coming, but I don't know how you beaten me.

Kai: And second of all, how can you tell?

Dawn: Instincts. My mom later told me that her friend had told her that I would be a prodigy because she could sense it. Prodigies can often tell when another will be one. I just got this feeling watching James fight. I also felt it when Melody was trying so hard to get Cole off James.

Nya: So you think they're both prodigies?

Dawn: I don't really know... I can't tell for sure. My teacher once thought she sensed that another girl was a fighting prodigy, but it turned out to be nothing.

Jay: Should we tell them?

Lucas: *had been sitting thoughtfully until now* Maybe later, but I think we should wait.

Zane: I agree, it could be overwhelming for them.

*door opens*

James: I'm back and I picked up some lunch.

***A few minutes later***

Everyone: *Sees the table was set up and took a seat. They were low on chairs and had to grab some from the basement. James sets a pizza box in the center and opens it to reveal a cheese pizza*

Jay: Great choice, James. *taking a slice to eat*

Dawn: My favorite.

James: I thought so. Since Dawn is a vegetarian it was best for her to avoid eating meat. So cheese it was.

Mel: What took you long to get it? The pizza parlor is like 5 minutes from here.

James: *averted gaze away from his twin* Eh, traffic was rough.

_*flashback*_

James: *leaving pizza parlor with a box in one arm and his car keys in the other. Finally opens the door and sets the box on the passenger's seat and starts the engine. Adjusts rear-view mirror and notices a white van across the street and pulls out from the parking lot. Driving through town like a normal and careful driver.* _What were they thinking? Me. A ninja. Sure I fought like one, but that doesn't make me a ninja. Mel isn't one either because she displeases fighting. I punched Cole in the face and he comments on me. I fought against Cole's strength and Kai's moves. It's a coincidence that I fight like one of them and it can't make me a ninja in a snap. I need some music to clear my head._ *turns on radio to country music and almost reaches home. Looks at the mirror and notices the white van from the other parking lot a few cars behind him. Suspicion growing and took a different route home and notice the van followed him behind a few cars and took down a different street. Suspicion still growing and head towards home.*

_*end of flashback*_

Cole: So traffic is huge like that too? Almost like Ninjago City?

James: You could say something like that. *hears a moan* Mel, I think Lloyd needs you.

Mel: Ya, I was getting some food ready for him that the doctor suggested. *holds up tray with banana and soup* I'll eat some pizza later, just keep two pieces aside for me. I'll be upstairs if you need me. *walks up stairs and into the room where Lloyd was* Are you alright, pipsqueak?

Lloyd: *moans and shivers* J-just a little hungry...

Mel: *smiles* Well, I brought you some soup and bananas.

Lloyd: Thanks... *coughs, and reaches up weakly for the tray*

Mel: *pushes his hand gently down* Don't exhaust yourself, I'll feed you squirt.

Lloyd: *looks a little upset, but nods his head*

Mel: Good, how about a piece banana? *holds up fork*

Lloyd: I *cough* guess...

Mel: *places banana between his lips* There you go, Pipsqueak. I know you don't like me having to feed you, but it's for the best.

Lloyd: *chews the banana and sighs, opening his mouth as Mel has more banana for him* T *cough*-hanks...

Mel: *looks at him lovingly* Your welcome, Lloyd. I just want you to feel better. *hands him the sippy cup* Here, drink a little water and I'll check your temp.

Lloyd: *nods head and slowly puts cup in his mouth*

Mel: *feels his forehead* Well, it's not as hot as before, but you're still burning...

Lloyd: *looks at her then shivers* T-then why *cough* am I s-so c-cold?

Mel: I don't know squirt, I really don't know...

***In the dining room***

James: _What was that all about from the drive home? I felt like I was being followed but others things can be different from that. Maybe that van was heading home and was taking the same route to its place._

Jay: Hey James. Hello?

James: *breaks thought* Uh...what is it?

Jay: Nothing. You look like you seen a ghost. Or something is bothering you?

James: Nothing. *grabs the pizza box with the two slices and heads towards the kitchen*

Kai: Should we tell him now?

Zane: Now doesn't seem like the great time. I sense something is bothering him and I think it would be best to leave him be for a while.

Nya: I'll agree with you, Zane. James looks a bit uneasy especially when we think of him as a ninja. Let him somehow adjust to the idea of him as an unknown prodigy. But what about Mel? Is she a prodigy too?

Dawn: I told you before, it's unknown. I somehow felt her like one too. But I also felt her more like a healer like me when she's caring for Lloyd the most. But James is one for sure.

James: One of what? *entering the dining room*

Cole: Nothing. We'll tell you later tonight.

James: *raises an eyebrow in curiosity and left to check on Melody and Lloyd*

***outside the house and inside the surveillance van***

Goon: Sir, are you getting this?

Unknown: Yes. I need more data though. We need a plan to make absolutely sure they're the ones and then we make our strike.

***With James***

James: *walks in carrying Melody's pizza* How's he doing, Mel?

Mel: *looks up from giving Lloyd a bite of soup* His fever's down a little bit, but why don't you ask him?

James: *laughs* Might as well. How ya feelin', Lloyd.

Lloyd: *looks at him and smiles weakly* I-I still feel *cough* coldish, I've *cough* got a h-*achoo!*eadache and my throat *shivers violently* hurts...

James: *gives him an understanding smile* Being sick is no fun. I just brought up some pizza for you, Mel.

Mel: Thanks, set it on the desk over there. Talk about anything interesting with everyone earlier?

James: *looks away* Nothing...

Mel: *gives him a look that she doesn't believe him* Spill it, Jimmy.

James: Am I really that much of an open book to you?

Mel: *shrugs* You're my twin. And I've always been able to sense your feelings in a general aspect.

James: *sighs* Well, Zane's little test told him that I'm a ninja.

Mel: What? That's crazy. You're just my bro!

James: Well, I don't believe it either. I heard them mention something about me being one of something but all they said was 'We'll tell you later tonight'.

Mel: Okay... that's weird. Oh, have Lucas fill you in on how I answered the questions up at the hospital. He'll know what I mean.

James: Alright sis. Hope you feel better, Lloyd!

Lloyd: T*cough* hanks...

***With James***

James: *walking down the stairs and stopped to see everyone staring at him* Um...Is something wrong?

Cole: Sit down, James. We have to tell you something.

James: *sits on the couch next to Lucas* Mel wanted you to tell what happened at the doctors today.

Lucas: Oh yes. We have come up with a cover story for us since we're stuck here. Cole, Jay, Zane, and Kai, you're the oldest brothers of quadruplets and are named Cole, Jayden, Zack, and Kyle. I'm your twin, James. Dawn and Nya, you're the triplets of Melody and Nya's name is Hope. Oh and Lloyd is our baby brother.

Jay: I'm fine with that. Makes me the older brother now, Lucas.

Lucas: Don't forget that I beaten you multiple times and will continue with a record. But I'm still older than you by a couple of weeks no matter what.

Cole: Can we get back on our subject? *looks at James* James, have you wonder how you're able to fight like that against us. Your strength and speed. And yet you have no experience in training whatsoever.

James: What are you trying to tell me, Cole? I already told you I'm not a ninja and I overheard you saying I was something else. What am I then?

Zane: We see that you have the potential of a ninja and are able to fight like one when you never trained before.

Dawn: James, we see you as a...

James: As a what?

Dawn: We see you as a prodigy. And you're sister as one too, as a healer.

**Mel: What did you think? Tell us below in the reviews! If you do, this time you will get a slice of James' delicious crazy cake! Trust me, it's SUPER good! Now to answer and reward reviewers! :D**

**Ninjagosbiggestfan: I'm glad you didn't mind its length my friend, some of them are shorter than others. Way to guess at who the people are, but we're going to keep you and the rest of our amazing readers in suspense! Keep reading and here's your cherry tart! (0) :)**

**KaitouKiwi: I'm glad you remembered to keep reading our stories Kiwi! I hope you continue to find them to get better and better! :) Here's your cherry tart! (0) Hope you keep reading!**

**That's all the reviewers for this week... We hope we can add your name to the list this time! Am I right, James?**

**James: Yes you're right, Melody. But again we left you in suspense of me and my twin as unknown prodigies. But anyway, hoped you enjoyed this weeks update and we'll see you again next week. Depends when my twin gets back from camp though. Anyway, have a wonderful weekend and enjoy your treats and see you next week. :) **


	7. Chapter 7- Lost in Shock

**James: Hey there everyone, it's time for an update. Normally Melody would be the first to say 'Hi' to our readers, but she's busy being a sleepy head. Haha I'm kidding, Mel.**

**Mel: ahem? Who was the one who was the first to ask who was awake? Me thank you very much. Sorry, ignore my twin's annoying antics. -_- it's a long running joke between us. Also, there is a song in this chapter that can be found on YouTube. It's called 'When I Close my Eyes' And I suggest you listen while it's used in the story! Copy at YouTube- watch?v=7WPXWpTXckQ&feature=related -and enjoy! :) I hope you enjoy the story and review responses will be at the end! :) **

Chapter 7

***With Melody and Lloyd***

Mel: _Well, I got Lloyd to finish the banana and have a couple bites of soup, but He said he's full. Poor boy is still shaking like a leaf. He can't seem to relax either. Hm... maybe another back rub?_ *speaking softly* You want me to rub you back buddy?

Lloyd: *moans softly* All*cough*right...

Mel: Here, let me help you roll over, since you're wrapped up in blankets. *helps him roll over, and starts rubbing his back soothingly* How does that feel, Pipsqueak?

Lloyd: *moans* W *shivers*-ill you sing *cough* f-for me Mel?

Mel: *smiles gently* Sure Lloyd... _Hmm... what can I sing? How about... When I close my eyes? I can skip over the interlude though, cause it's a bit fast for a soothing song...*_Says* Here it goes Lloyd...

When I close my eyes than I can see,

When I close my eyes I'm alive.

When I close my eyes than I can see,

And I am not afraid.

When I try to see the reasons why,

If I ever could understand.

I would find the hope to let me try,

And I am not afraid.

Take me to the river,

Take me to the sea,

Climb the highest mountain,

And go there with me.

How was that Lloyd?

Lloyd: Your *cough* voice is v-very *shivers* pretty.

Mel: *rolls Lloyd back over* Thank you. *strokes his hair* Why don't you rest for now pipsqueak. I'll be right over there eating my pizza if you need me.

Lloyd: O*cough*kay.

***In the living room***

James: Okay what!?

Zane: A prodigy. You. A born fighter with amazing abilities.

James: Okay first off you guys think I'm a ninja because I can fight. Now you think I'm a prodigy! This is all happening too fast right now to believe it.

Dawn: James, I can feel it inside you. You're a prodigy like me. A fighter that knows how to defend himself without knowing. You were able to fight off Cole, Kai, and Jay and Jake when you were ten.

James: *gets off of couch and starting to freak out a little* There's no way. I'm a normal person who sketches and does pole vault for my track team. I am James Johnson. A normal human being. Not a prodigy who fights.

Zane: We know this is all a big surprise to you, but we can see it in you. You have the potential of a ninja and are a born fighter with amazing strength and speed.

James: I'm lean muscle and I run for track. That's doesn't make me a prodigy.

Dawn: Oh really. *walks back into the living from the kitchen and threw a steak knife towards James*

James: *sees the knife heading towards him and caught it by the blade; inches from his face. Hands started shaking to his defense and drops the knife*

Dawn: Only a true prodigy would be able to stop a knife throw like that if he didn't want to.

James: *drops to knees* Does...Is Melody one too?

Dawn: I'm not sure. I felt her presence of being one, but felt something different about her. She felt like a healer. Caring and protecting those whose in worst conditions. Mainly healing Lloyd.

James: *shakily gets up and felt his dinner climbing in his throat* Excuse me for a moment. *ran upstairs to his room and disturbed Mel and Lloyd and ran to his bathroom and slammed the door shut*

***With Melody and Lloyd at the same time***

Mel: *sits while eating her pizza, watching Lloyd. Her head snaps up to see James run into the bathroom and slam the door* What? *walks over to the bathroom door* James? Are you alright? *hears wrenching* James Michael Johnson, I'm coming in there. *pulls open the door and sees James standing over the toilet puking, rushes to his side* Jimmy! What happened?

James: *glances at her only to turn and puke again*

Mel: Oh no... Did you catch Lloyd's sickness? *rubs his shoulders comfortingly*

James: *gets up shakily and rinses his mouth* N-no... I don't think so. Mel... I feel diz- *passes out into Melody's arms*

Mel: James! _Oh no... I need some help!_ *yells loudly* Lucas! Someone! Come here and help me! Something's wrong with James!

*Lucas and Zane run in*

Lucas: What's wrong? *sees James out cold* Oh.

Mel: Help me carry him to his bed.

Zane and Lucas: *grab onto James' arms and legs and hoist him up. They carry him to his bed as Mel moved the covers for him and the water and ice ninja laid him down*

Mel: *pulls the covers up to her twin's chin and sat beside him while stroking his hair* What happened to make him like this and pass out?

Lucas: *rubbing the back of his head with worry* Um...How do we put this?

Zane: My test, and Dawn's test as well, confirm that your brother is a prodigy.

Mel: A what?

Lucas: Prodigy. A born fighter with amazing abilities. You're brother fights like a ninja, but has something about him. We believe that you're one as well, but a healer.

Mel: What test did Dawn do to make my brother throw up and pass out from...shock or something.

Zane: Um...She threw a knife at him and he prevailed it by catching it. The adrenaline rush must've got him sick and made him nauseous and pass out.

Mel: *immediately stands to her feet* She threw a knife at my brother!?

Lucas: Only to confirm something. *placing hands on her shoulders to calm her down* And I think it worked. You and your brother are special like us. Your brother is a fighter and you're a healer. Almost like a...Yin and Yang.

Mel: *speechless to speak right now and turned her head to James* Can you leave me alone for a moment? I need to time to think about this and help Lloyd and my brother now.

Lucas and Zane: Sure. *leave the room. Leaving the three alone*

***With Mel***

Mel: _Wow... A prodigy... How? I've heard of singing and acting prodigies, but fighting and healing too? I just don't understand... I guess it makes a little sense... I mean, I've always worked well with little kids and people who are sick or hurt. I've aced all my health classes, even advanced medical emergencies, which is usually taken by high school students. I took it when I was in 7th grade... But that can't mean? Can it? Ugh... I'll have to think of this later. Now I have two people to care for._ *speaking* You doing alright, Lloyd?

Lloyd: *shivers and coughs* I-I'm just a l-little cold... Is J-James alright?

Mel: He'll be alright Lloyd, thanks for caring. Why don't I turn up the heating pad a notch.

Lloyd: A-alright...

Mel: *adjusts heat* There you go, Pipsqueak. Now, you get some sleep. I'm gonna check on James.

Lloyd: *nods head slightly and closes eyes*

Mel: *walks over to her twin* Oh James... hang in there... *strokes his hair and waits for him to wake up*

***With Lucas and Zane***

Lucas and Zane: *walk into the living room to see everyone's worried faces*

Cole: What was wrong? Are Melody and James okay?

Zane: We got up there to see Mel holding an unconscious James.

Lucas: Melody said he puked, then passed out. Zane thinks it's from shock and adrenaline rush when Dawn threw that knife at him.

Dawn: Oh... I didn't know that would happen... I feel so bad now.

Nya: Don't worry Dawn, he'll be alright. Like you said, you didn't know. *places a comforting hand on Dawn's shoulder*

Zane: We told Melody as well, and she just asked for some time alone with Lloyd and James to think. She took it pretty well.

Kai: What does all this mean though?

Lucas: *sigh* I don't know. *looks at the clock on the fireplace mantle and notice it was starting to get late* _Wow the day went by fast. _*speaking* I think we should lie down for the night. Let those three be alone for the night. I'll grab one of the air mattresses from upstairs and just lie in one of the guest rooms.

Cole: Sounds like a good idea. Let them get used to the idea of them as prodigies and see about them in the morning.

*all head upstairs and to the rooms they stayed the night before*

Lucas: *knocks softly on the door* Mel, we're all heading to bed for the night and just grabbing one of the air mattresses and want to say goodnight to Lloyd.

Mel: That's fine.

Lucas: *walks over to Lloyd and softly stroked his hair and kisses his forehead* Good night, Lloyd. Hope you feel better tomorrow.

Lloyd: Good..*cough* night, Lucas. *cough*

Lucas: *grabs one of the air mattresses and leaves the room and heads towards Kai and Zane's room*

***Outside the Johnson house***

Unknown: That's it. More data. I believe we found our Yin and Yang. Tomorrow we shall put Yang to one of our tests. But we won't commence on the full attack just yet. I want more data on Yin.

***With Melody***

Mel: *wipes James' head with a cool cloth* Please wake up soon, Jimmy...

James: *groans, eyes snap open* W-what? *tries to sit up*

Mel: *pushes her brother back down gently* You're not getting up anytime soon James.

James: *holds head* Did that really just happen? Was I dreaming what they said?

Mel: *looks down and shakes her head* I don't understand it either, but no, you weren't dreaming.

James: I-I just don't know what to think...

Mel: *places back of hand on her twin's forehead* How about get a little sleep, you've got a VERY slight fever...

James: Whatever, I'm exhausted anyways. Are you gonna keep an eye on Lloyd?

Mel: Yea, now get some rest James, everything will work out. *kisses her brother lightly on the cheek*

James: *closes eyes* Good night, Melody.

Mel: Sleep well, Jimmy. *walks back over to tend to Lloyd* Feelin' alright, Pipsqueak?

Lloyd: *moans and clutches stomach* Think... Puke...

Mel: Uh oh... *pulls covers off and carries him quickly to the bathroom*

Lloyd: *leans over and pukes, but not as much as last time* Oh... *starts crying and pukes again*

Mel: Oh little buddy... Hang- *hears strange sound from outside* What was that? Stay here Lloyd, I'm gonna look out there.

Lloyd: *nods head and pukes a little more*

Mel: *opens door and peeks out* James? Are you okay? *hears no response and walks over to her brother's bed* James? *sees that he's gone and gasp* James! Oh no! Lucas! Kai! Zane! Anyone! Help! James is missing! My twin is g-gone!

**James: Dun dun duh! What happened to me? Got to love suspense into these stories. I'm sure my sister is freaking out still.**

**Mel: well duh I'm freaking out! First you puke, pass out, and then disappear!? ya I'm freaking out! I hope you enjoy our little cliffhanger and can't wait to see you next Saturday! Also, there's a new poll up on my profile about this story! No one has voted yet, so go take a look! :) Oh and if you review, you'll get what my younger brother calls (for real, not like online bro or something) peanut butter chocolate chippers. Aka: chocolate chip peanut butter cookies.**

**Review Responses:**

**Ninjagosbiggestfan: I'm glad you liked the cherry tart! Your questions shall be answered... As the story continues! Thanks for reviewing and here's your slice of cake! \/**

**Kaitoukiwi: thanks for the compliment kiwi! :) we're glad you like the prodigy idea! Thanks for reviewing! \/**

**NinjaWinxMLPlover: thanks so much for reviewing, it doesn't matter if you haven't before! Thanks for saying that I rock! I wholeheartedly agree! (James: Think what you like Mel!) James! Out of the review responses! My job! *pushes twin lightly* sorry about that. Anyways, we're glad you enjoy the stories and hope you review again! Here's your cake! \/ :)**

**Elephant101: we're glad you reviewed and are excited that you'll be joining as a member soon! :) great questions there, you find the answers as the story journeys onward! Thanks for reviewing! \/**

**(this last one reviewed on chapter one, but it's still a new review!) PotionmasterAvie Garmadon: thanks for reviewing and even though that sounds like and amazing idea Avie, (may I call you that?) I don't believe it could work in. To be 100% honest with all of you, me and James actually have the first two stories completely written already and, are writing the third even as we post up the first! Maybe that's a story idea you could take on yourself? She's your OC and it's your idea! Take it to heart! If you ever have any questions of would like help from me or James if you decide to write this, feel free to PM us! We're happy to help new inspiring authors! That's so much for reviewing and we hope you keep reading! :) cake! \/**

**bye everyone! See you all next week and join our list of reviewers! God bless your week and keep you all safe! :)**


	8. Chapter 8- Heart-Moving Voice

**James: Hello everyone, time for an update. As you noticed last week I suddenly disappeared. And Mel is still freaking out about it. Aren't you, sis?**

**Mel: yes I most definitely was. Wouldn't you though if suddenly your brother went missing? Oh and this chapter, there is a song. It is called letter from a girl to the world and it is suggested that you listen on YouTube while it is in the story. Review answers at the bottom! :) enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Lucas: *hears Melody's cry and quickly rushes out to aid her followed by Kai and Zane* What's going on?

Mel: James was just here and now he's gone. I don't know what happened.

Zane: Perhaps he went out for some air.

Mel: I don't know. Keep an eye on Lloyd. *rushes downstairs and out on the backyard deck* James! Where are you!?

***With James***

James: *groans in his sleep and slowly opens eyes. Sees silhouettes of people in front of him* What's going on here?

Unknown: Hello James Michael Johnson. We have been searching for you and wanted to run a few tests on you.

James: *gets up to hit them, but couldn't move his arms. Looks behind to see his hands tied behind his back* Untie me and let me go! Or I'll call the police on you!

Unknown: We'll let you go, but want a blood sample real fast.

James: *yelps in pain as he felt something jab into his arm to see a syringe drawing out blood from his arm* Why are you doing this!?

Unknown: You'll find out eventually. We wanted a blood sample and will return you to your home. Give him a sedative. He'll won't remember a thing.

James: *yelps in pain as another needle enters his arm and felt his body starting to feel numb and passes out*

***With Melody***

Mel: James, where are you!? *hears tires screeching in the front yard and ran over to it. Gasps as she found James lying on the driveway* James! Lucas! Come help me! I've found James! He's unconscious again!

Lucas: *runs out of the house* Thank goodness! I wonder what happened... Why are his arms tied?

Mel: I don't know, let's just get him inside. *unties James and her and Lucas support James between them*

Lucas: *walks inside* Did you hear or see anything when you got out there?

Mel: I heard a loud tire screech and a large, white van speeding down the street.

Lucas: They're probably the ones that took James.

Mel: *opens door to the bedroom* But why? And why return him so quickly? I-I'm scared for James' sake...

Lucas: *helps lay James down on mattress* I don't know, but I think one of us, meaning me or the guys should stay up with you two throughout the night in case anything else happens.

Mel: A-alright... I think I'm gonna go check on Lloyd... I left him in the bathroom throwing up... *walks away leaving Lucas to examine James*

Lucas:_That's weird... He looks perfectly fine... Wait, there's two small punctures in his arm, on the vein... They're gonna bruise..._ *sees the glass of water on the bedside table* _Maybe I can at least do to help him..._ *takes a small bit of water and heals the wounds* _They were clearly needle stabs... I think one of them was probably a sedative to knock him out... But what about the other..._ *looks at the unconscious James worriedly* _I hope he's alright... Who could have done this?_

***In James' thoughts***

James: _Who were they? Why kidnap me and take a sample of my blood? And how did they know my full name? And they said they were searching for me. What does that mean? I hope they don't hurt Mel._

***In James' room***

Cole: *walks in with Jay behind him* Zane has told us that something happened to James and is outside scanning for any clues.

Mel: I'm just worried now. *carries Lloyd from the bathroom and back into bed* Why kidnap my brother and suddenly just throw him out in the streets? I think I should call the police. Have them on the lookout for a white van.

Zane: That won't be necessary because they're gone now. We're going to take shifts on guarding you two. We don't who they were or what they want, but it's something we can do to help out. I'll take the first shift. *opens the panel on his arm and pressed a few keys, robotic voice* Security mode activated.

Mel: I appreciate your help, but I'm just worried now.

Lucas: Mel, relax. Lie down with Lloyd and your brother and get some sleep. We'll take protect you and your brother. Whoever they were won't have a fighting chance against us.

Mel: Thank you. *crawls in between Lloyd and James and cradles their heads in her arms and closes her eyes in worry*

***The next day***

Zane: Well no signs of trouble outside. *walking back into James' room with Lucas on guard*

James: *groans and slowly opens his eyes* Wh..what happened?

Mel: *turns her head towards her brother and whispers, not wanting to wake Lloyd* James! You're okay! *side hugs him on the shoulder*

James: *a weird look crosses his face when his twin touches him*

Mel: *sees the look* What's wrong, James? Are you alright?

James: I-I can SEE you touching me... But I can't FEEL it.

Mel: *looks worried* Alright. I'm gonna come over to your bedside. *carefully crawls out of bed so she doesn't disturb Lloyd. Walks over* James, can you feel this? *she rubs his forearm gently*

James: No...

Mel: Okay... Can you feel this? *runs her fingers across his cheek*

James: I felt that.

Mel: *nods, but still looks worried* That's good. What about this? *starts rubbing his stomach area*

James: *shakes head*

Mel: This? *gives his lower legs a squeeze*

James: No... I don't know why...

Mel: Don't worry, I'm gonna do one more... Can you feel this James? *starts rubbing his neck gently*

James: *twitches his head as twin was stroking his ticklish spot* Yes. What does this mean?

Mel: Give me a second... Lucas!

Lucas: *walks in from the hall* Is something wrong, Mel?

Mel: Come here for a sec, will ya? James woke up and I need to ask you something.

Lucas: *walks in* Sure, what's up?

Mel: James can't feel anything from the neck down, and I know you examined him last night when he was unconscious. Did you find anything last night that could explain this?

Lucas: Yeah, I found two small needle puncture wounds. I healed them up, but I could tell that one was for a sedative. It could just be making him numb. Don't worry it won't last long.

Mel: *smiles slightly* Thanks Lucas. How did everything go last night?

Lucas: Fine. Nothing else turned up. How's Lloyd?

Mel: The pipsqueak's still asleep, but he did puke at least twice last night. *lays the back of her hand gently on the small boy's forehead* He's still got a fever, but it's gone down a little bit at least.

Lucas: That's good. Thanks for taking care of him, Melody.

James: _What is going on? I wake up in my room and I can't feel my body. And I don't even remember anything. Lucas said that I had two puncture wounds on my arms as one was a sedative and he didn't know what the other was. I don't know why but I feel light-headed a little. What is happening to me?_

Mel: James, do you remember anything at all last night?

James: *looks at his sister and shook his head* No, I don't.

Mel: One second you were on your bed and the next gone. I was worried about you until I found you unconscious with your hands tied up.

James: I was kidnapped? But why would they just throw me out in the streets?

Mel: That's what I was thinking too. *hears shuffling and turns to see Cole and the others behind him*

Cole: We heard James is awake finally. How's he doing?

Mel: He can't feel his body from the neck below. I don't know if he has any motor skills. *turns to James* Can you move your arms?

James: I'll try. *tries to move his arm and couldn't * No.

Mel: Oh dear. *turns to Zane* How long do you think the sedative will last?

Zane: *walks over to James' side and opens his panel to scan his body* He'll be fine. Just give him an hour and he'll be up.

James: _Well, this is gonna be a loooooong hour... *_speaking* Melody, you mind pulling the blankets up? I'm cold...

Mel: Course not, Jimmy. *pulls covers up around her brother* How's that? You need anything else?

James: That's fine thanks, and no, I'll be fine.

Mel: Alright, I'm gonna check on Lloyd. *walks over to Lloyd and starts stroking his hair gently, murmuring* Hang in there, Pipsqueak.

Lloyd: *moans and opens eyes* M*cough*-orning.

Mel: *smiles* Hey, how ya feeling buddy?

Lloyd: B-better, I'm not a*cough*s cold... B-but I've got a headache...

Mel: That's good. Since you puked last night, you puked out your medicine. I'm going to have to do what the doctor suggested and injected directly into your bloodstream. But for now, do you want me to take some of your blankets off?

Lloyd: Y-yea... I'm a little h*cough*-ot...

Mel: *pulls off two blankets* I'll go get that medicine, Pipsqueak. Will you be alright for now, James?

James: I'll be fine, go get that for Lloyd.

Melody: Alright, but I'll tell Lucas to keep an eye on you.

James: Whatever, not like I'm going anywhere.

Mel: Oh quit being grouchy. I'll be right back. *walks out into the hallway to see Lucas* Hey, can you keep an eye on them? I'm gonna get that medicine for Lloyd.

Lucas: Alright, that's fine.

***With James and Lloyd***

Lloyd: *moans and turns head slightly to James* Are *cough* you okay?

James: *turns head to see him* Not really. I can't move my arms and legs. Zane said in an hour I'll have control again.

Lloyd: *cough* What happened?

James: *averts gaze away* I don't know. I can't remember. I was lying in my room and felt something sharp on my arms twice and wake up until morning.

Lucas: Clearly whoever they were that kidnapped you wanted something, but threw out like you were garbage.

James: I can try my hardest to see if I can find a trace of last night, but it may not come.

Lucas: Just give it a try.

James: *closes eyes and drew in a deep breath. Began to recall last night rush of being a prodigy and the knife thrown at him and caught it. Then throwing up last night and passed out. But nothing else. Opens eyes and shook his head* Nope. Nothing. What are we going to do then? What if they come back for me? Or what if they hurt Melody?

Zane: *walks in to check on his body* That can be taken care of. Half of us will be on guard with you and the other will be with Melody. But maybe we should try to go somewhere else today so we can make sure they don't follow.

James: *thinks for a minute and had an idea* I know that the city is having its annual festival of spring today. Maybe when I can move again, we can head out there until they're gone.

Lucas: That sounds like a good idea. But what about Lloyd? We can't leave him here alone. What if they kidnap him?

James: We'll just take Lloyd along. Try to get him out for a while.

Mel: I got his medicine right here. I think we should do it. Hopefully it'll keep them away from you if they try again. Here Lloyd give me your arm please.

Lloyd: *untangles his arm from the blankets and hands it to Melody*

Mel: you can look away if you need to pipsqueak. *takes the cotton with alcohol she brought and wiped the inner side of his elbow, above the vain. then takes the needle, and gently presses it into the vain. Then presses down on the top of the syringe, injecting the medicine in. Then carefully slides the needle out, takes a band-aid she had and stuck it over the puncture* there. All done Lloyd.

Lloyd: *coughs and drank some water* Thanks..

Mel: Give them an hour and we'll see how they'll do. But I want to stay with them for a while.

Lucas: Let me get Cole to guard you and the others. It's his turn anyway. *leaves room*

Mel: Alright then. *crawls in between her brother and Lloyd* How about some TV to pass the time?

James: Fine by me.

***A few minutes later***

Mel: _We flipped through all the channels and there was nothing to watch that would have been appropriate for Lloyd. Maybe I can get James' opinion on something..._ *speaking* Hey Jimmy, can I get your opinion on something?

James: Sure, what is it?

Mel: Remember when I read to you in the paper about the spring festival?

James: Yea, so?

Mel: I told you that there was going to be a talent competition.

James: Oh yea! So are you gonna sing or play your flute?

Mel: Well, I was hoping to sing, but no one has heard it before...

James: And you don't know if it sounds good enough? Me and Lloyd will listen to it Mel, if you like.

Lloyd: Yea *cough* I'd like that Melody...

Mel: Alright, I burned the music off onto a CD and memorized the words, so I'll go grab the CD. *runs out of the room, and comes back a minute later with a CD and CD player, sets it down and turns it on.* It's called 'Letter From a Girl to the World' *Music starts playing*

In my heart there are hopes and dreams,

and all different beautiful things.

In my heart there's a sunrise glowing,

and a warmth that holds me there.

And I think of God's beauty in the world all around,

in the clouds that roll across the sky.

In the clean smell of the rain and the colors of the fall,

and it makes me happy.

And I wish that others saw it too. (Lucas: *walks in, curious about the music he heard, see's Melody singing and similes, beckoning everyone else inside*)

If you love your children, are you sure they know?

Have you said the words out loud?

Are you listening with your heart when they're sharing theirs?

Have you given us a chance to make you proud?

Do you know who I am?

Do you really know?

Cause you can't tell from looking at me,

that underneath all this happiness inside,

There's a part of me nobody sees.

I wonder who I am.

I wonder who I'll be.

What will my life become?

There are just so many questions inside me.

Am I good enough?

Am I pretty enough?

Can I learn not to care what others think?

Can I make a difference in someone else's life,

And can others see God's love in me?

*speaking* I want others to see the real me,

Not a girl who hides under a mask of makeup or clothes.

I want to be someone who others want to be like.

I want to be myself.

*song comes to end*

James: Wow... Mel, that was beautiful!

Lucas: I think the rest of us agree. *smiles at her*

Mel: *startles, not seeing the others* W-when did you get here?

Nya: Your voice is amazing, Melody!

Everyone: *nods head in agreement*

Mel: S-so you think I should try the talent show at the festival?

Everyone: *looks at each other* Definitely.

James: *looks at his sister's nervous face and looked at his left arm. Slowly trying the best lift it and felt it off the blankets and brushes his sister's black hair* You'll do great. I know it.

Mel: James, your arm. You can move it. Tell me if you can feel it. *rubs his forearm*

James: *nods head* Yes I can.

Mel: *wraps arms around her twin* Oh Jimmy, I glad you're alright now. Please don't scare me like that again.

James: *wraps arms around her to hug her* I won't. As long they'll never come for me again.

Mel: Can you stand? *grabs both arms and pulls her brother up to his feet*

James: *feels light-headed to have his feet planted on the ground and knees bucked and fell to the floor, but was caught by his twin and Cole* I'm fine. Give me a few minutes. *grabs onto the mattress and pulls himself up*

Cole: *moves out of the way to give him room, but stood close in case he fell again*

James: *stands on both feet and balanced to gain his weight* See I can do it fine.

Mel: You were the stubborn one like me, Jimmy. But glad to see you're alright.

James: I'm glad to be alright too. And I'll make sure that whoever took me for an unknown reason will never get you. *hugs his twin*

Mel: *hugs him back* Promise?

James: Promise. Now I think in half an hour we should head down to the festival. What do you think?

Cole: I'll agree to that. Get us out of the house to see the new world here.

Dawn: Totally.

Mel: Are you sure? What about Lloyd?

James: We'll take him along. The poor thing needs some air too and a trip to the doctors doesn't count.

Mel: Alright then.

***Half an hour later***

Everyone: *heading to James' vehicle as it was a minivan because he likes the extra space and can fit ten people at once. Mainly giving rides to his friends after school with Melody. Once they secured a tired Lloyd in the booster seat in his vehicle and everyone else buckled up, James started the car and drove out from the house*

***Inside the surveillance van***

Unknown: Such a lovely tone. That's our Yin for sure. A nurturing mother to her twin and helpful to others. Commence our test on Yang in two hours from now. I want him to fight.

**James: As you can see now that I'm with my scared twin and can finally move. I hated that. But anyway I hoped you liked our update and can't wait to see the reviews. Mel, anything to add?**

**Mel: um... Oh ya! First off, I have poll up on my profile about this story! Go take a look, I love to see what your opinion is! Secondly, my tennis season has started and James starts school soon. So with less time to prepare, there may be occasional late chapters. I hope you understand! :) now onto the review responses! :D**

**Ninjagosbuggestfan: first of all, thanks for being a continual reader and reviewer. It gives me and James some excitement when others continually like our stories. Well now you know what happened to James! Somewhat... Thanks for the sympathy... I was super scared for James there. Well thanks for reviewing nbf! :) here's your chocolate chip peanutbutter cookie! (:) **

**Koko: freakout together moment! (Synchronized screaming is heard) your right. Never a good thing when you puke and disappear. it's okay to think about those things! Thinking about happy things make you HAPPY! :D so since you don't appear to like chocolate peanut butter cookies... How about a normal peanut butter cookie I made specially for you!? (#) **

**NinjaWinxMLPlover8801: WELL HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! [*] blow out the candle! :) I'll have to take a look at you stories! :) here's a giant sized cookie for your b-day present! (::::)**

**Kiwi: we discussed this over PM and I still think the wording of your review is hilarious. Oh well we all make mistakes! ;) here's your cookie! (:) I hope you get comfortable in your new apartment with your new roommates! I've been praying for you! :)**

**Elephant101: firstly: YAY! FANFICTION HAS A NEW MEMBER! HIP HIP HORRAY! There. Now, I'm glad you liked the cake! As for your first question, you shall have to wait and see. For your second, I DID know that ninjago was back in 2014 and I'm super excited for it! XD and your third question had already been answered. so thanks for reviewing and here's your cookie! (:) :) **

**thanks to all amazin reviewers! You guys rock! Also, have a great week everyone, stay safe, and God bless til next week! :)**


	9. Festive for the Whole Family

**James: Hey everyone Happy Saturday. Which means it's time for an update. Sorry if it's a little late, but Mel and I were too tired to work on it last night. Right Mel?**

**Mel: well the main reason for us being so tired is James has started school this week and I had a big, all day tennis match yesterday. We apologize for the lateness... Hey, there's a poll on my profile about this story and I've only had two people vote! I'd love it if you'd vote on it too! Enjoy the chapter and review responses at bottom! :)**

***In the car***

Mel: *in the front with James, turns and looks back at Lloyd* How ya feeling, Pipsqueak?

Lloyd: *sighs and coughs* Just... Tired.

Mel: Well at least you're not as bad as before. *pulls out brochure of the spring festival* Listen to all the different things they have to do at the festival! *reading* There's a inventing contest... A trivia contest... The talent contest if course... A strength contest... An animal care contest... Hmm... A running contest... Oo! Here's one for you, Jimmy! A track events contest! There's also the annual old-fashioned sword foraging contest... There's a cook-off and a few other games for kids and teens, including bean-bag toss, sack races, three-legged races, and a pie eating contest!

Nya: Wow! There's something for all of us! This is gonna be fun!

Lucas: What time do these things take place?

Mel: Hm... There all at different times, so we can all go together. And the children's games are second to last followed by the talent show and a grand finale with fireworks.

Cole: This does sound like fun...

Jay: And we'd all be together, so there's no danger in that way...

Dawn: And since me, Nya, and Mel are dressed alike and have similar hair styles, we'll be able to pull off the identical triplets thing.

Zane: It sounds like we'll have a busy, enjoyable day.

James: I'll agree to that, Zane. _Just hope they don't come and take me or Mel away. What am I doing? I'm just becoming paranoid right now. There's no way they're going to take me or my sister in the middle of the day._

Kai: How much closer are we to it?

James: It's outside of town because it's one of the largest festivals we have here so it's out in the country so about ten more minutes. Welcome to Iowa you guys.

***Ten minutes later***

James: *pulling up on a dirt road and parked in the grass with the other cars and killed the engine* Here we are. *gets out of the car along with his twin*

Everyone: *gets out of the car, but Lucas and Lloyd were the only two left*

Lucas: *unstraps Lloyd* Do you think you can walk around or do I have to carry you?

Lloyd: Lucas *cough* I'm not a baby. I can do it myself. *gets out of the car feeling light-headed for a while, but remained tall* See *cough* I can do it myself.

Lucas: You sure showed me. *and closes door behind him*

Zane: Shall we enter the festival now?

James: Yeah. Just remember your cover story and no-one will get suspicious of us. Just don't use your real name. Use your alias names Mel told you about and we're good.

Nya: Don't worry. Dawn, Melody, and I look alike so we got it covered. Plus you and Lucas look alike too. Well besides his scars on his eyebrow and his back.

Mel: Alright let's go then.

Everyone: *walking as a large group to the festival with James and Mel as the leaders with the others behind them. They looked around the tents of games, concession stands, and even saw the rides around the festival with tourists having fun at the festival*

Jay: Wow! This place is huge.

Zane: Indeed. There must over five acres of land rented to host such a festive season.

James: Somewhere around there, Zane. The owners of the land love to host the festival every year and this a way to help celebrate.

Cole: So what's so important to have a festival celebrating about spring?

James: Not quite sure. I think it's only because it's the first day of spring and this what happens. We also have a summer and fall festival every year too. So what so we do first?

Announcer on speaker: Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Spring Festival. In about thirty minutes we will begin the inventing contest. Those that want to participate must sign up at the booth before time is up. Enter fast before entries are gone.

Mel: How about we kill half an hour then go check it out.

***A few minutes later***

Lucas: Look over there guys, they even have some carnival rides.

Lloyd: Do they have a Ferris wheel? They're my favorite!

Mel: *smiles at his excitement, glad he's feeling better* Sure do, Pipsqueak. ya wanna take a ride?

Lloyd: *eyes widen in excitement* Can we!?

Mel: *Looks at everyone and they nod* Of course Lloyd, if that's what you want to do for now.

Everyone: *walks over and waits in line. A minute later, they're at the front*

Ride Operator: How many are riding today?

James: *smiles politely* Me and my nine siblings sir, but we can break into two groups if you need us to.

RO: No, you'll be fine, but may I ask how all of you are siblings when you're all around the same age?

James: That's good, and we're all siblings like this sir, we don't mind explaining. Cole, Kyle, Jayden, and Zach are the eldest, they're quadruplets.

Four boys: *nod or say 'hey'*

James: Then it's me and my twin, Lucas.

Lucas: Nice to meet you.

James: The triplets, Dawn, Melody, and Hope.

Girls: *look at each other and in unison* Hi! *giggle*

James: And the baby of the family, Lloyd.

Lloyd: James! I'm no baby!

Everyone: *laughs*

RO: Oh, I see. That makes sense. Climb on in to the car.

Everyone: *climbs in, five on each side, and buckles the safety belt. Slowly start to rise through the air*

***A few minutes later***

Everyone: *reaches the top and the ride stopped*

Nya: Wow! This view is spectacular!

Dawn: It's lovely. I love the view of the crops growing in the fields over there. *points at the farm in the distance*

Lloyd: Wow! We are so high up! *looks at the tourists below* Look everyone looks like ants down there.

James: *chuckles* Glad to see someone is feeling better. I knew today was perfect for us to get out.

Jay: You could see everything around here. *points at a booth* Look there's the inventing contest. I'm so gonna enter that.

James: *points at open field with track equipment* And over there is track and field event area where we can do the three-legged races and where I can enter for pole vault. And below us are some of the games we can play and win some prizes.

Lloyd: *wide grin appears on his face* Even some candy?

Lucas: *chuckles* I'm sure they would. Just don't eat a lot. You're still not looking well enough to be eating a lot of sweets.

Lloyd: *crosses arms with a disappointed face* Aww.

Everyone: *laughs as they began to descend to the ground. Get off of ride and walk around*

Lloyd: *points at a dunk tank* Hey Lucas, you should try that?

Lucas: *tapping in thought* Maybe. But later.

Person in tank* Oh what's wrong? Can't throw a ball. Whatever I bet you can't throw straight.

Lucas: *stops in track and look at the game with a smirk*

Lloyd: *silent gasp* Uh-oh! His bad side.

Lucas: Now it's on. *stands behind the line. And was given a baseball*

Person: Oh looks like someone wants to dunk me. Good luck.

Lucas: Just wait. *eyes target and rolled the ball in his fingers. Smirk as he found his target. Brings the ball back and throw it at the target.

*Ding*

Person: Oh! *splashes in water and emerges to breathe*

Lucas: Who can throw straight? Ah I can.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman! In about fifteen minutes we'll begin the inventing contest. Only a few entries left. Sign up fast.

Jay: Oh! Let's hurry! I don't want to miss sign-ups!

Nya: *pulls out map of festival she got earlier* It's right around the corner, Jayden.

Jay: *looks confused for a sec, but then it dawns on him* Oh thanks, Hope.

Nya: *smiles* Let's go.

Kai: *rolls eyes* If you two are done showing your 'sibling love', you'd see that we're here.

Jay: Sweet! *runs up to the sign-up sheet* Um... What do I do?

Mel: I'm assuming you add your name, Jayden Johnson, to the list. *to person running sign-up* Right?

Person: Yup, go ahead. You're the last one to get in!

Jay: *hurriedly adds his name to list* Thank goodness! So, what are the rules?

Person: *hands Jay a small printed sheet* You'll have a half-hour once the buzzer goes off to build whatever is on the blueprint you'll be given. Everyone gets one motor and other 'can't work without pieces', but the rest will be up to you how you design it. There will be stacks of gears, wires, and other assorted parts on your work table. You will be judged on whether the invention works or not, and creativity. You'll be at bench number 4, so head over there and wait for the announcement to receive your blue prints.

Jay: Hm... Sounds fun!

James: Good luck Jayden, we'll watch from over there. *points to a couple of bleachers that have been set up for people to sit on while they watch*

Jay: Thanks! I can't wait for this to start! *rushes over to his table, looking excited*

Everyone else: *sits down and waits for competition to begin.*

***A man walks in front of the bleachers with a microphone ***

Announcer: Welcome ladies and gentleman to the 25th annual Junior Inventors Competition. We'll begin shortly in five minutes. *turns to the workbenches* Contestants, each of you will receive a motor and will have to design an invention based on the blueprints you received from the sign up booth. Over there is the 'store' where you'll need gears, wires, and other parts to invent. You cannot sabotage other contestants inventions or will disqualified from the competition. You may look at your blueprint designs. And must finished the invention in half an hour.

Jay: *unrolls the blue paper, smiled and received a small engine* _Easy. A falcon. Zane will love this._

Announcer: Are you ready contestants!?

Contestants: Yeah!

Announcer: Alright at the sound of the buzzer you may begin!

***One minute later. Bbbbuuuuzzzzz***

Contestants: *Run from their benches and to the store*

Jay: *grabs a handful of gears, wires, a small can of oil, and a screwdriver, and a sheet of metal. Runs back to his bench and began to work* _Alright to begin, I'll shape the bird's body with this sheet metal._ *grabs a mallet and pounds the center to create the shape of the body until it was slender as a bird's body and head. Grabs the motor and small wires and intertwined them together with the motor and and placed it in the body. Looks at it like he forgot something and snapped his fingers as he needed something and ran back to the store. Grabs thick bending wire and ran back to his invention. Takes the thick wire and shapes them into the wings and placed the wings on the side with the gears inside.*

***Twenty five minutes later. Bbbuuuzzzz***

Announcer: Five minutes left! Five minutes left, contestants!

Jay: *looks at the clock and quickly finishes the bird. Turns the screwdriver once last time and closed the panel on the chest and quickly gave it feathers he found at the store to decorate the bird to make it like a falcon* Perfect.

***Bbbbuuuuzzz***

Announcer: That's it times up! Screwdrivers and other tools down! Now our three judges will come by to survey your invention!

Judges: *walk down the benches and with clipboards ready to survey and walked down to contestant one*

Contestant 1: *shows her car and presses a button, but nothing happened*

Judges: *scribble something and walked down to the next bench*

Contestant 2: *shows his helicopter and flips a switch. The helicopter's rotor blades began spinning and took off, but something went wrong and exploded everywhere*

Judges: *scribbled down on their clipboards and went to contestant number three*

Contestant 3: *shows his invention and crumpled apart from too much weight on the back*

Judges: *scribbled down and approached Jay's bench*

Jay: *took a deep breath and presented his bird. Presses a button on the chest and waited for it to fly. The bird began to hum with its eyes glowing and sprung to life. It flapped its wings and took flight around the contest and landed on Zane's forearm and squawked.*

Judges: *smiled and wrote down on their clipboards and walked to the announcer with a slip of paper*

Announcer: *looks at the name and tapped his microphone * Ladies and Gentleman! We have our winner! Jayden Johnson!

Everyone: *cheers and claps for Jay*

Announcer : *gives him a medal and a handshake * And as for your prize, you get to keep your invention!

Jay: *smiles and whistles for his bird to come to him. The bird responded and landed on his arm for a picture*

Everyone: *walks up to him to congratulate him*

James: Nice work, Jayden.

Zane: Very impressive. Almost reminds me of mine at home.

Jay: I thought it might cheer you up.

Lloyd: So what's next?

**James: What's next? Find out next week to see more fun we'll have in the festival.**

**Mel: ya with me and James, the fun lasts forever! ;) and for all you wondering while we chose Iowa to be the state we're from, it's because it's in between the states we actually live in. So we hope you enjoyed this chapter and here's the review responses! Oh and since forgot to mention what it was last week, you all get a slice of homemade apple pie! And if you review this week, you get a piece of my families secret recipe apple cookie! :)**

**ninjagosbiggestfan: glad you liked the cookie! Ya, James gets into too much trouble for his own good... (Most can be self-induced! James: hey! Me: how many times have I told you! My job! *pushes twin*) sorry, our brother is sometimes a little annoying... Where was I... Oh ya. Well here's your apple pie and I'll talk to you later sis! :) \/**

**NinjaWinxMLPlover8801: thank you so much for the invite, but me and James are already in a fanfiction family. Our family, Overcome, has me, James, KaitouKiwi (older sister), KokoKringles (younger sister), and ninjagosbiggestfan (youngest sister). Thanks for the invitation though and here's your pie! :) \/**

**KokoKringles: glad you liked the cookie sis. At least someone in our family enjoys my cooking. Unlike some people... *cough*James*cough* (James: hey! I never said I didn't enjoy your cooking! Me: really? First chapter and GET OUT OF THE REVIEW RESPONSES!) sorry. Brothers. *rolls eyes* and a clone of James!? Oh no! Please! One is enough! But maybe... You'll just have to wait! ;P and yes, you did make a strangely big deal about James' middle name. But then again, being strange runs in the family. I'll talk to you later sis and here's your pie! :) \/**

**Elephant101: glad you liked the cookie. Thanks, I think it was a great chapter too! Ya, we all sympathize for James and Lloyd... And yes, goons are horrible. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy your pie! :) \/**

**KaitouKiwi: thanks for the complement sis, you're not too bad yourself With suspense. are you settling into your new apartment? i hope so! Here's your pie and we'll talk to you later! :) \/**

**ShadowEspeon: first off, welcome to the way of the ninja! *bow* [-_-]~ here is your ninja mask. Glad you like the story and we update every Saturday air if something's going on, as soon as possible. Thanks for reviewing and here's your pie! :) \/  
**


	10. Reaching for the Goal just to disappear

**James: Hey everyone it's Saturday and you know what that means. Time for another update. So we shall continue with us having fun at the festival. Right Mel?**

**Mel: That's right James. I love things like this. Now at the bottom, there is the review responses and a VERY IMPORTANT AUTORS NOTE ABOUT NEXT WEEK! but please, enjoy that chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Reaching for the Goal just to Disappear.**

Mel: Well, I'm thinking we should make our way towards the track and field sign up, but it doesn't start for twenty minutes, and it's only, oh, *glances at map* eight booths away, so we can take our time.

Dawn: We can look at some of the crafts and wares, or try another game.

Cole: Or go on another ride,

Kai: Or try some festival food.

Lloyd: *looks around, spies a cotton candy stand and tugs on James' arm* I know you said I can't have a lot of candy, but can I have some cotton candy!?

James: *thinks for a moment* Here's the deal squirt, you can have a cotton candy now, or wait until after lunch and join the rest of us in some homemade ice cream.

Lloyd: Um, I'll wait. I like candy, but NOTHING beats ice cream!

Jay: Except maybe cake, eh Cole?

Everyone but Cole: *laughs*

Nya: Oh, Jayden! Quit teasing your brother!

Lucas: *interrupts* But isn't that a sibling's sacred job?

Mel: *sticks her tongue out at him* Don't give James any ideas!

James: Hey! Keep me out of this!

Everyone: *laughs*

Mel: *gasps excitedly* Look! A face painting booth!

Zane: But isn't that typically for children?

Mel: Exactly! Lloyd, you want your face painted? _Please say yes! Please say yes!_

Lloyd: I guess so...

Mel: *looks up mischievously* Great! I've got an idea!

James: Oh no... Please, not what I think it is!

Mel: *smirks at her twin* Sure is! Now Lloyd, when we get over there... *whispers the rest into his ear*

Lloyd: *smiles* Sure!

Mel: *smiles back while James groans, shaking his head* You guys watch this... *takes Lloyd's hand and walks him over to the booth*

Face painter: Hey buddy, you want your face painted?

Lloyd: *looks up at her shyly* I guess so... I just wish Melody could do it.

FP: *looks at Melody* Is he a little shy?

Mel: *laughs lightly* At times... The reason he wishes I could do it is I did it for the carnival back in the town where we moved from once, and he really liked the design.

FP: Well, since you have some 'experience' I guess you can do it if you like.

Mel: *smiles* Really?

FP: Sure, what design are you going to do?

Mel: Depends, you want the same one as last time, Lloyd?

Lloyd: *smiles happily* Yes please, Mel!

Mel: Alright, do you have some green, red, orange, and yellow I could use?

FP: Here, *hands her the colors along with a brush, some water, and a paper towel* I can't wait to see what you come up with!

Mel: Alright... *starts by adding some green to his face, slowly forming the picture around his cheek and eye, adding a little of the other colors to finish it a few minutes later* There! How's that, Lloyd? *holds mirror up to his face*

Lloyd: *gasps, as he sees a beautiful green dragon whose tail wrapped around his cheek and eye was his eye, and a flame coming out of the dragons mouth onto his other eye* Cool! I love it sissy!

FP: Wow! That's amazing! I'd love to be able to do that!

Mel: *shrugs* I just practice a lot... Well Lloyd, we need to get back to the others so James can sign up for his contest.

Lloyd: Alright! Thanks again, Mel! I love it!

Mel and Lloyd: *walk back to the group as they were approaching the track and field booth*

Lloyd: Hey guys look at what Mel did for me!

Jay: Wow! That's so cool!

Nya: I love it!

Zane: Nice even strokes to give that give off that magnificent design.

Mel: Thank you. Ready James?

James: Yep. *walks over the booth and looked at the sheet*

Person: Hello there. *smiles politely* Here to enter for the track and field events?

James: Yes ma'am. *smiles back*

Person: Which event were you looking for?

James: Pole vault, ma'am.

Person: Alright. *grabs a sheet out for him* Sign your name here and your weight for the right pole to use.

James: Alright. *signs name and weight*

Person: Thank you. Just go over to that tent over there and they'll give you your uniform and pole. *pointing a tent with other vaulters*

James: Thank you. *turns to his siblings* You guys can't pass this line from now on and I'll be over there.

Mel: Best of luck, Jimmy. *gently kisses his cheek and left with the others behind her to the bleachers and took their seats*

James: *walks over to the tent and waited in line until he got in front*

Person: Name?

James: James Johnson.

Person: *reaches under the table and pulls out a number and a dark grey tank top and shorts with compression shorts and shirt and hands them to James.* Behind those curtains is the changing area and locker room. *points at a set of curtains* Change into these and report over there for your pole. Have fun.

James: Thank you. *and went behind the curtain*

***Mel and the others***

Lloyd: Where's James?

Mel: It's about to start soon. He'll be out here.

Lucas: Hope he does well.

Mel: *whispers so no-one overhears them* My twin is a good vaulter. He got second place in the first indoor meet we had at our school. He would've gotten first but his accident got him second. *Hears a high-pitch sound from speakers*

Announcer: Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the track and field event of the spring festival!

Everyone: *cheers with the uproaring crowd*

Announcer: Our first event will be the pole vaulters. Please meet out contestants. First up is Joseph Quick. Second is Trisha Jones. Third is Emily Mill. And last but not least, James Johnson.

Mel and the others: *cheers to the name of their sibling*

Announcer: Alright, let's begin. Remember to get this event finished with the others, each of you get one chance to go over the bar and will go on until we reach our winner. First up is Joseph with the height of eight feet.

Joseph: *stands back sixty feet from the mat and measured out his arms length and hoisted his pull up. Takes a step back and began to sprint down the runway and planted his pole in the plant box. Jumps and begins to bend the pole with his legs swinging up and began to gain height and flipped his body over the bar and pushed his pull out of the way and landed on his back on the mat*

Audience: *cheers for Joseph and wait for the next contestant*

Announcer: Up next is Trisha.

Trisha: *stand back forty feet from the mat and measured out her arms length and hoisted her pole up. Steps back and runs down the runway and planted her pole in the box. Jumps and swung her legs up, but came up late and knock the bar off.

Audience: *give off a sigh of disappointment*

Announcer: Oh that's not good. Better luck next year. Up next is Emily.

Emily: *stands back forty-five feet back from mat and measured out her pole and hoisted it up. Runs down the runway and planted her pole in the box and jumped and swung her legs over the bar and pushed her pole away and landed on the mat*

Audience: *cheers for Emily and waited for the final contestant*

Announcer: Congratulation Emily. Up next is James.

Mel: Go James!

Lucas: You can do it!

Lloyd: Come on big bro!

James: *took a deep breath and stood sixty-three feet back from the mat. Measured out his pole from his forearm's length and moved his top hand up a fist and hoisted his pole up. Took another deep breath and stepped back and began to run down the runway.* _One. Two. Three. Four. Five and jump._*plants pole in the box and jumped off his left foot. Begins to bend the pole and swung his legs up and over the bar and pushed the pole away from him, but slightly tapped the bar with his chest and landed on his back and felt his blood run cold. The bar wobbled for a while and remained still*

Audience: *cheered for him on the close call the loudest*

Announcer: Close call on that one. Now we got a show running. Bring it up another feet.

***Two feet later. 10 feet now and Joseph is out. Remaining two are James and Emily***

Announcer: Alright it's our two finalist and the bar is ten feet high. Best of luck for both of them. Emily is up.

Emily: *hoisted her pole up and ran down the runway and jumped over the crossbar and landed on the mat. But gave a shout of pain.

Announcer: Uh-oh. We got a problem on the mat.

Paramedics: *arrive on the mat and exam Emily. Talk to the announcer and left with her on a gurney*

Announcer: Seem that Emily has pulled a hamstring on her leg and is doing alright. But if James can make it over, he'll take first place and wins. Everything up to him.

Mel: Come on, James!

Kai: We know you can do it!

Zane: We have faith in you!

James: *took deep breaths as he was nervous because he never made it over ten feet before but felt support from his twin and friends. He hoisted the pole up and took another deep breath. He eyed the plant box and started running down the runway while picking up speed and planted the end in the box. Jumps and swung his legs up over the bar and pushed his pole away to fly back. But his chest bumped onto the bar and landed on the back and gasped to see the bar hopping for a couple seconds and remained on top.*

Audience: *cheer for James as he won the event*

Announcer: Congratulation James! You have won the pole vault event! *hands him a gold medal and a handshake with a picture and left to announce some more for the next track and field events*

James: *looked at his metal and up to see his twin run up to him and embraced her tight hug*

Mel: *giggle* I knew you could do it!

James: And you were right.

Dawn: That was awesome!

Jay: We knew you could do it.

James: Thanks. I'm gonna go change and you nine meet me somewhere for lunch.

Mel: Deal. *and all follow her to find something to eat*

James: *heads back to the tent and quickly changed out of his tank top and shorts and back into his tee shirt and jeans. He looks at his metal to smile at his achievement and felt proud. But felt something covered his mouth to muffle his screams and was dragged away*

***With Mel and the others***

Mel: Where is he?

Kai: Relax, Mel. This place is huge so it may take him awhile to find us.

Mel: But the track and field is just down there. I'm gonna go see if he's still there. *and heads towards the tent. Looks around and found it deserted.* James, where are you?_ I swear James, if you plan to scare me, I'll hit you._ *moves curtain and saw his metal on the grass* _This is not good. He's missing again._ *picks up the metal* I'd better tell the others quick.

***A few minutes later, still with Melody***

Mel: *runs up to Lucas and the others, clutching tightly to her brother's medal* James! When I got there, the tent was deserted. James' medal was lying in the grass and there were drag marks leading away! He was taken again! *tries to keep tears from running down her cheek*

Lucas and the others: *look horrified*

Lucas: *walks over and gently pats Mel on the shoulder* I can't really say anything except remember that your brother is strong, and won't go down without a fight.

Cole: Yea, we're so sorry Mel, one of us should have stayed with him.

Mel: *straightens herself* I-it's alright... As they say, the past is the past...

Lloyd: *reaches up and hugs her* And the future is the future. We can't change that James is missing...

Dawn: But we can do everything we can to find him.

Zane: Starting by looking back at the track area.

Jay: Yeah, maybe we can find some clues.

Nya: We'll find our brother Mel, don't you worry.

***with James***

James: *struggles against the arms pinning his to his side. Then has a gag shoved roughly in his mouth and his arms tied tightly behind his back. He glares up at his kidnappers*

Unknown: Uh uh uh, I wouldn't struggle if I were you. You'll just make things harder for yourself.

James: *recognizes the voice slightly, but doesn't know why. Tries to get up to jump on the person, but gets shoved hard back down*

Unknown: Hm... Doesn't seem like someone has very good listening skills. *turns to others* Blindfold him and tie him up somewhere. Make sure he can't escape. We need him for the test.

Goons: Yes sir! *one takes out a blindfold while the other holds a struggling James still. 1st guy gets blindfold over James eyes and helps his comrade drag James away*

Unknown: Perfect. Everything is falling exactly into place.

***With Melody and everyone else***

Everyone: *at the track and field tent where Melody found her twin's metal*

Mel: So where do we begin? *scared for her brother's sake*

Zane: Well I can search for clues by analyzing the drag marks when you found his metal. Then see if there's anything to search for.

Jay: And maybe I can upgrade my falcon to help search him from above.

Cole: Those sound like good plans, but let's search everywhere. *and began searching*

Zane: *walks over to the mark and changes his eyes from blue to green. Scans around the marks with his 'detective mode' to find something but only leading them outside and nothing else*

Jay: *upgrades the falcon real fast and brought it to life* Falcon, help up search for someone that was taken and report back to me. *The bird squawked and took flight*

***Ten minutes later***

Everyone: *met together and all shook their heads that they couldn't find much*

Mel: *tears ran down her cheeks for her twin was gone* Who would do this?

***With James***

James: *felt himself being dragged away as one goon had his arms and the other had his legs. He couldn't scream for help because the gag wouldn't allow him. He even couldn't see through the blindfold and doesn't know where they were taking him. Or why they want him. Feeling angry at them, he kicked his legs up and felt them hit something hard and felt his feet planted on the ground. He then struggled out of the other's grip and sent a kick to his chest and began to run away from everything. But was shoved to the ground*

Unknown: Uh, uh, uh, I don't escape is a options for you, Mr. Johnson. Remove his blindfold and gag.

Others: Yes sir. *one went over to James and removed the blindfold and the other did the gag*

James: *squints his eyes to the light and saw he was in the middle of the woods* How do you know my name? Where are we? And why do you need me for a test?

Unknown: Everything will come to you soon, James. Allow me to introduce myself. I am unknown to you and the world, but you can call me Mr. Smith.

James: Smith? Almost like from the Matrix?

Smith: If that's what you think, then yes.

James: *struggles out of bonds and grunted that he couldn't* Why kidnap me and what do you want with me?

Smith: *walks over to James and clamped his hand on James' jaw and directed him to look at the sunglasses* I want to see you fight. I want data. *and walked back from James.

James: That's it? Alright I'll fight you for my freedom.

Smith: Oh no. I don't want to fight you. The blood sample we drawn from you the other night has unleashed a memory of yours and you will be fighting that one.

James: Who? And untie me so I can do your stupid test!

Smith: Nope. We want to see you escape them somehow.

James: *begins to struggle more and sighed at annoyance at Smith* Who do you want me to fight then?

Unknown voice: Turn around and find out.

James: *turned around and gasp for the person he saw*

* * *

**James: Duh duh duh! Don't you love suspenseful moments? I know I do. But not sure on my twin as I'm 'missing' again.**

**Mel: I love cliffhangers but not ones where you're missing! Now, next weekend, our update is going to be late as I am at a weekend Dads and Daughters retreat with my dad. And I start school this Tuesday, plus I'm in tennis. It's hard enough adjusting to being a freshman without having your (amazing, but still) dad as your English teacher. So if things are a little slow for a while, that's why! Also check out mine and James collection of one-shots we have started! So here's the review re-**

**James: Not this time, sis! I'm doing the responses! Lets see... First is...**

**ShadowEspeon: We thank you for your response and hope you're adjusting to our ninja life and customs. :)**

**Ninjagosbiggestfan: Thank you for you response and glad you enjoyed the pie. It is always fun that everyone is having a great time especially with Lloyd feeling healthy again.**

**Kaitoukiwi: We're glad to hear that things in your apartment have finally settled and we wish you luck on your future exams and reading. :)**

**Kokokringles: Yes you do have the longest review and we're glad that you enjoyed the pie since you haven't had a slice Thanksgiving and you never expect what happens at the fair.**

**Mel: *taps her foot in annoyance* you done yet Jimmy?**

**James: ya, I just finished. Why?**

**Mel: cause you're gonna get it for interrupting me! *chases James* now while I catch and beat my brother to a pulp, you review and maybe James will live to see the next chapter! Bye! *continues to chase James***


	11. The Plan

**Mel: Welcome back! Sorry it's late guys, but like I said, I was at a weekend retreat with my dad. But better late than never! So enjoy the chapter and at the end, we'll see if James survived last time or not. Currently, he's tied to a chair and is unable to welcome you, but I'm sure he does! Enjoy! :)**

**James: Mppphh!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Plan**

***With Melody and the others***

Mel: W-what can we do? He's g*sobs*-one!

Dawn: *walks over and comforts her* Hey, calm down, it'll be alright.

Mel: B-but... We've looked everywhere! W-what else can we do?

Cole: Melody, I need you to think. Is there ANY way that you would have to get a hold of your brother with? Anything?

Mel: *takes a deep breath, calming down but still shaky* I-I don- wait! How could I be so stupid! His cell phone! I can call him!

Lucas: Good idea, Mel.

Mel: *takes out phone* Oh please be alright James... You're in God's hands. *punches in her brother's speed-dial number, hears it ring* Please pick up...

***With James***

James: *nervously laugh* He-he. Hey Jake. Been awhile hasn't it?

Jake: Yeah. Long time no see.

James: So what are you doing with them?

Jake: They told me that I can fight you for your test. And I accepted.

James: Are you behind this? So you can beat me from what I did in the past?

Jake: Like I said, they told me I can fight you for your test. They're the ones behind it. *and removes his sweatshirt to reveal his muscles*

James: *gulp* You've grown since we last met

Jake: Yes. Ever since you beaten me when we were little, I was mocked. So everyday I've trained and became this.

James: *runs away from Jake, but was surrounded by the goons and was stuck in a arena-like area with Jake in the center*

Smith: Escape is not an option here, Mr. Johnson. Begin the test.

Jake: *runs up to James and wrapped a hand around his throat and pinned his against a tree*

James: *struggling to breath and couldn't fight back with his hands bounded. Hears a ring and looked down to his cell phone going off on his case attached to his hip* _Mel must be trying to call me. Must reach for it_. *Tries to reach for his phone as best he could, but Smith walked up to him and took it*

Smith: I'm sorry, but cell phones are prohibited during the test. They may distract you. *pushes the end button and placed it inside his suit jacket*

Jake: *throws James to the ground and slowly walks up to him*

James: *lifts up his head and struggled to step back from his old bully and cried out in pain as Jake kicked him the abdomen* Why are you doing this!?

Jake: Because I want revenge. *and landed a punch to his nose*

James: *cries out again and felt the blood rushing down his nose and can taste it* If you want to do this again, then bring it on. *Gets up and runs towards Jake. Jumps and delivered a kick to his chest and twisted his body to landed one to his face*

Jake: *came late to respond and took the blows* You know what? I should do what I did before. Hurt your sister.

James: *growls and glares at him* YOU WILL NOT HURT HER! *felt his hands starting to burn and the rope was off his wrists and screamed at his hands as they were engulfed in black flames. He ran around to remove the fire off his hands and they would come off and small flames emitted off and caught a tree on fire* What the hell is going here!? I can't extinguish the fire!

Smith: Extinguish the fire off the tree so we don't cause an attraction.

Goon: Sir! *and extinguish the fire*

James: *looks at the fire in his hands and couldn't feel the heat on them and looked at Jake charging at him*

Jake: *throws a punch at James and he blocked it and sent a stream of fire at him*

James: How did I do that? *looks up and saw Jake running back at him. Takes off running away, runs up a tree, and hopped off while twisting his body and landed a fiery punch to his chest and Jake fell back down. Not moving* Uh-oh! Jake I'm sorry. *sees something wrong with him* What the?

Jake: *began sparking and disappeared to reveal a robot*

James: *looks at his hands and saw the black flames gone* What is happening to me? And Jake?

Smith: That there is proxy robot where it can appear as a person in holographic state based from the blood sample we drawn from you. We searched through your memories and found the key on how it started it all. And we found our Yang.

James: I am no Yang. You're next for kidnapping me. *runs to Smith and jumped at him, but shoved aside and landed in a heap*

Smith: Bind his wrists and take him back to his sibling. And give him a small dose of a sedative this time as well.

Goons: Sir. *one runs up to James and forces his wrists behind his back and tied them tight. The other takes out a needle and injected it into his arm*

James: *yelps to the pain and felt his body turn numb and passed out*

Smith: *kneels down to his side and retrieved his phone from his coat and placed it back to the case on James' hip* Sleep well, James. You've passed the test. We'll be watching you.

***With Melody***

Mel: *sobs uncontrollably* He's gone. They must've found his phone and destroyed it.

Cole: We're sorry, Mel. We did everything we could.

Mel: *sobs* How am I going to explain this to Mom and Dad?

Lucas: We don't know. But we'll do everything we can to find him.

Everyone: *Hears a scream of help from the crowd and went to inspect*

Mel: *looks through the gathering crowd and gasped to see her twin lying on the grass with his face caked with blood and hand were tied behind his back* James! *pushed through the crowd and knelt to her knees and cradle her twins head and cried happily, extremely glad to see him again*

Paramedic: *rush over to James and carried him to a medical tent in the park*

Mel: *follows them with the others behind her* I'm here for you, James.

***A few minutes later***

Mel: *her and everyone else walk into the medical tent* James... *looks up at the sky* Dear God, keep my brother safe. *closes eyes, praying* His life is in your hands Lord, your will be done, amen.

Everyone else: *stays quiet, but are hiding their confusion at what she's doing*

Medic: Do you know this young man?

Mel: Yes, he is m-I mean our brother.

Medic: I'll have to ask you a few questions for our records.

Mel: *takes a deep breath trying to calm herself* Is he going to be alright?

Medic: *smiles sympathetically* Most likely he'll be fine. Once you answer these questions you can all see him.

Mel: Alright, ask away.

Medic: First what is his full name?

Mel: James Michael Johnson.

Medic: *scribbles something on her clipboard* Birthdate?

Mel: May 20, 1997. *answers questions for another five minutes*

Medic: Okay, that's everything. You can see him now.

Mel: *runs to the back where James is*

Lucas: Thank you ma'am. *everyone follows Melody over to James*

Mel: *speaking to nurse* Will he be alright?

Nurse: He'll be just fine, you can bring him home if you like. Do you know what happened?

Cole: Not really ma'am, he went to change out of his uniform after competing in the pole vault and never showed up to eat.

Zane: It appears as if he was robbed. *he had to lie for the sake of their cover*

Nurse: *frowns* That's too bad... Well make sure when he wakes up that he stays in bed and rests. I would also suggest hot water or a heating pad for those bruises and a pain-killer.

Nya: Thank you, we'll do that. Can you get him boys? *looks at Cole, Jay, Kai, Zane, and Lucas*

Boys: *nod and pick up the unconscious James*

Mel: *stands up and takes Lloyd's hand* Come on Pipsqueak, let's go home.

Lloyd: *looks up at her, slightly scared* Will James be alright?

Dawn: We can hope so Lloyd.

Mel: *picks up the tired Lloyd, who doesn't even protest* We can hope, pray, and do everything in our power to help, but James is in God's hands. Let's go. *She, Lloyd, and the girls follow the boys to the car*

***At the parking lot***

Boys: *carrying James to his van and help him in carefully and seated him the middle row of the car*

Everyone: *gets in their seats while James sat between Lucas and Cole*

Mel: *grabs her twin's car keys and started the engine and drove off home* _I mustn't cry. I need to stay strong and focus on how we're going to revive him. Please James stay with me._

Lucas: Mel, does James have any towels or napkins in his car?

Mel: *turns to Nya who was next to her* Nya, there's some wet wipes in the glove compartment. Grabs those out and hand them to Lucas.

Nya: *opens the compartment and fished out the wipes and handed them to Lucas*

Lucas: *took a wipe and began to clear the dried blood off his face and nose* _My God, he went through a bloody fight to have his nose bleed like that. He's even worse than last night and is covered in bruises...Is that what I think it is?_ *inspects his bicep arm and noticed a red dot* _Not again._ _A needle stab of a sedative._ *speaking* Mel, it was them again. They kidnapped James and gave him another sedative.

Mel: Oh-no. Why are they targeting him?

Kai: We don't know why, but we'll protect him all night in case they strike again.

Mel: What am I going to do? How will I explain this to Mom and Dad? Should I go to school tomorrow if he doesn't wake up at all? I can't handle this. This is too much happening to me and him.

Dawn: Relax, Mel. We're going to stand guard in case they come for him again. And we'll make sure he never leaves our sights. If he does wake up at all, we'll act as your guardians when you're both at school. I'm sure the sedative he was given was only a small dose.

Mel: I hope he does wake up. I want to see his eyes again. He's my twin for crying out loud. *fights the urge to release more tears*

Lloyd: Mel, it's okay. Lucas is the same with me. He doesn't lose track of me and I know he and they won't either on James.

Mel: I hope you're right. *turns onto their street and up the driveway and through the garage and kills the engine while pressing the button to close the garage door*

Everyone: *walks inside and carries James upstairs and lays him down, then go back downstairs*

Jay: So how are we gonna pull of this whole 'school thing' tomorrow?

Mel: Actually we can wait until later in the week to go depending on how James is feeling tomorrow. My parents actually said we can even take online classes if we wanted to instead. Considering the situation, we might have to go with that.

Kai: Whatever works for you, Mel.

Mel: Zane, Dawn, do you two mind going into the kitchen and making something? We didn't get to eat anything at the festival.

Zane: We don't mind at all.

Dawn: Of course, Melody. I'm assuming everything we need will be in the kitchen?

Mel: Yup, now, Lucas can you come with me to help with James? Lloyd, you should come too so I can give you a quick checkup.

Lloyd & Lucas: Sure Melody, we'll come!

Mel: Thanks guys, the rest can watch TV or play video games, they're on the shelf over there. *points at a shelf in the corner of the room, then her, Lloyd, and Lucas go upstairs*

***With Zane and Dawn***

Zane: *opens pantry and looks around to find something to make lunch* What can we do here. Found anything Dawn?

Dawn: *scans around the fridge and hums in thought* Hmm...We can take these unused eggs from the carton and make egg salad sandwiches and these lemons can make some fresh lemonade.

Zane: Sound like a good idea. I'll make the sandwiches and you can work on the drinks than.

Dawn: Deal. *and brought the eggs and lemons out and handed Zane the carton*

Zane: *grabs a pot and fills it with water and placed it on the stove to heat and threw in the rest of the eggs to cook them into hard-boiled eggs. Then took an onion and a mincing knife and a cutting board and chopped the onion into dices and placed it in a mixing bowl and chopped some celery stalks as well. Added a small amount of mayonnaise and a dash of pepper and mustard and mixed all the ingredients together. And settled it aside for the eggs to finish cooking*

Dawn: *grabs another cutting board and kitchen knife and sliced the lemons in half. Finds a pitcher in the cabinet and fills half of it with water and squeezed the lemon until they stopped dripping and added a small amount of sugar and stirred it together and added ice cubes to chill the drink*

***In the living room***

Cole: So what should we do while they cook and they check on Lloyd and James?

Jay: Mel said we can either watch TV or play video games. But what do they have here that we don't in Ninjago?

Kai: *opens a cabinet to find a Xbox game console and three controllers* Whatever this thing is must be the video game console.

Cole: No duh, Kai. What else would have three controllers to use on a single device?

Kai: Hey don't forget that you don't know much of this world either than Mel and James do.

Jay: What games do they have?

Kai: *shuffles through the games looked at them with a raised eyebrow* There's a game called Halo 4, Assassin's Creed 3, Project Gotham 4, Batman Arkham City, and Just Dance 3.

Cole: Let's try the Halo one. That one sounds fun.

Jay: Yea. Pop it in, Kai.

Kai: *turns on the console and places the disc in the tray and brought the three controllers back to the others*

***A few minutes later***

Boys: *were giving off surprised screams as the aliens kept shooting at them with their weapons while they struggled to fire back*

Kai: Jay, watch out! Promethean knight behind you. *taps the trigger to fire his gun at the alien and saved Jay while he was reloading his weapon*

Jay: Thanks! *activates a shield to protect Cole while his health was recharging.

Cole: This is way better than Sitar Legends!

Boys: *nodded in agreement and continued to finish the campaign*

Nya: *watches the three play while reading a book she found* Boys will be boys.

***With Mel, Lloyd, Lucas, and James***

Mel: *walks into James' room and walks over to her twin, speaking softly* Hey Jimmy, stay with me. Lucas, can you get a rag from the bathroom and wet it down?

Lucas: *nods, understanding what she wants* Back in a sec. *walks into the bathroom*

Mel: Alright, Lloyd hop up on this chair so I can give you a quick check-up.

Lloyd: *cough* Yes Melody. *sits down on the chair*

Mel: Okay Lloyd, I'm gonna check your temp. *pulls out thermometer and puts it in his mouth, waiting for the beep. Moments later, the thermometer beeps and Melody pulls it out of his mouth* Well, your temp is normal, and you don't feel warm. *continues to check his vitals* Well, I'd say that you're good to go, except for your cough, Pipsqueak, but that won't take much to heal.

Lloyd: Thanks Melody. *coughs* Can I go play video games with the guys?

Mel: *looks over at Lucas, who is working on healing James' wounds* That depends what they're playing. I'll have to make sure it's appropriate for you, so I'll go down with you. Lucas, will you be fine with James for now?

Lucas: Yeah go ahead. Tell the boys no violent games for Lloyd. I don't want anything effecting him.

Mel: Course not. Come on Pipsqueak, let's go. *both of them walk downstairs* Stay in the hallway Lloyd until I make sure the game's okay for you.

Lloyd: Alright...

Mel: *walks into the living room and sees the guys playing Halo 4* Hey guys, having fun?

Jay: Yeah! this is SO much more fun than some of the games back home.

Mel: Well sorry to burst your bubble, but this game has a rating too high for Lloyd, and since I'm done with him, you need to play something appropriate for him.

Kai: Man! We were just getting into the swing of things!

Mel: I'm not the violent type Kai, but I was supposed to tell you that LUCAS said nothing inappropriate when Lloyd's in the room.

Boys: *look at each other and gulp* Fine.

Cole: *turns off the game* So what do you have that Lloyd can play?

Mel: Well all of these are James' games except for Just Dance 3. I don't like fighting, even in games, so I stick with nonviolent, all ages games.

Zane: I assume that is what we'll play then?

Kai: I guess so... I don't really mind, it sounds kinda fun.

Mel: Good. Lloyd, you can come in from the hall now.

Lloyd: Hey, what we gonna play?

Boys: *start talking to each other about the game*

Mel: *heads back upstairs to help Lucas with James. Walks into room* How's he doing, Lucas?

Lucas: Haven't seen much difference, but his cuts and bruises are healing well. He might have a broken nose though.

Mel: Let me look, I took some advanced medical classes at school. *walks over to the boys, examining James' nose* It's not broken, just bruised, thank God for that. Anything I can do?

Lucas: Hm... I don't know, I guess you could clean a few of his wounds out and then I'll heal them. *hands her another rag*

Mel: Of course. *starts gently wiping her brother's cuts, cleaning them out* I wish he could heal faster... *when she said that, suddenly her hands started glowing* Lucas! What's going on?

Lucas: I don- Look! James' cuts and bruises! They're healing, even his nose! Even I would have trouble doing that all at once!

Mel: *looks at her hands, glowing softly, healing her brother's battered body* I-I don't understand... Why?

Lucas: Maybe Dawn can explain, she's the one who said you were a healing prodigy to begin with, maybe she can explain.

Mel: The healing prodigy?

Lucas: Hang on. *peeks head out of the door* Dawn, we need you up here!

Dawn: *runs up the stairs and enter James' room* What can I do..for..you. *stops at the sight of Melody's hands*

Mel: What is happening to me?

Dawn: The healing power of a prodigy. Melody, you are the healing prodigy.

Mel: What? I thought that wasn't true...

Dawn: From what we saw from your brother and the way he fought was definitely the fighting prodigy. But from your hands and your brother's wounds, you unleashed your powers.

Mel: *looks at her hands and noticed the white light dims down and to reveal her tan skin and gasped to her brother's healed body* He looks like he was never taken away and beaten to a pulp. What is happening to us then?

Dawn: We're not sure. We don't know how you're able to control that power in a snap. Most prodigies would take years to master it. But you did it in a few minutes. And James has done it since you both were ten.

Lucas: Do you suppose he has similar powers too? Mel can do my heal powers without water and she did it from her hands.

Dawn: *looks at James with a slight frown* Only time would tell that. Right now we'll have to wait for him to recover from the sedative and we'll see about him as the fighting prodigy. He can fight, but can he unleash powers like Melody?

Mel: Oh man this is so much happening! What can we do for now until he wakes up to see about him?

Dawn: You can stay to keep an eye on him and I'll bring you your lunch if you like.

Mel: Yes. That'll be alright.

Dawn: *small smile appears on her lips* Okay then. Lucas, why don't you stay here in case he wakes up and help Mel explain everything that happened.

Lucas: Alright. *and watched Dawn leave the room. Turns to Melody while she's looking at her hands then picked one of James' hands up to inspect it and placed it back down* Everything alright?

Mel: Not really now. I don't understand this now. I suddenly have powers and can heal my brother up. Is that how I was able to help Lloyd?

Lucas: *shrugs shoulders* I know what it's like. I remember the first time discovering my heal powers when I fixed Lloyd's leg and Timothy's arm. I was only able to fix wound and not the bones. Don't worry, we'll see about this later and you help with your brother.

Mel: *nervously sighs and sat next to her brother and stroked his hair* Please wake up soon, James. Stay strong James, it'll be alright.

Dawn: *walks in* I brought up something to eat for you two, as well as something for James when he wakes up.

Lucas: Thanks Dawn, what did you guys make?

Dawn: Egg salad sandwiches and homemade lemonade.

Mel: Sounds good...

Dawn: *glances at Lucas and whispers* She seems really worried for James.

Lucas: *nods head* They have a very close relationship for siblings. I guess it has to do with being twins.

Dawn: Maybe so. Well, I'm gonna head back downstairs but if you two need anything, just yell for me.

Mel: Alright Dawn, thank you. *hears Dawn leave, grabs a sandwich, and bites into it* Mmm, I heard about those two being good cooks, but wow this is really good.

Lucas: Yes, they really are quiet good. How's James doing?

Mel: Doesn't lo- *hears groan* I think he's waking up! *rushes to her twin's side and starts stroking his hair*

James: *eyes flutter open* W-what? Melody! You're alright!

Mel: I'm alright!? What about you, James!?

James: *goes to give his sister a hug, but can't move* Ah man! I can't move again.

Lucas: Probably the same sedative as last time. It's going to last longer than the previous time though.

Mel: *nods* Makes sense, with the sedative entering his bloodstream previously, he has already been exposed to the effects. By adding more, it retriggers the previous amount, as well as the amount added, thus doubling the effects it has. That's why he was out longer this time.

James: Translated that means...

Mel: *sigh* With twice as much in you, it'll have twice the effect.

James: Oh. Well this stinks!

Lucas: Can you tell us what happened? Can you remember?

James: I remember pieces... *tells them about being taken, tied, and then told he was going to be returned* There was something BIG that happened... But I can't remember!

Mel: It's alright Jimmy, that sedative probably contains memory loss inducing biomicrobics.

James: Mel, seriously, can you speak English!?

Mel: Oh go take an advanced English class. Basically, for those who have little to understand, (James: Hey!) I said that the sedative they gave you causes memory loss.

Lucas: That's probably true. Hey James, you hungry? Dawn and Zane made lunch.

James: I'm a little hungry, but how am I gonna eat? I can't exactly move here.

Mel: I finished eating, so I guess I'll have to feed you.

James: *repeatedly lifts head and bangs it on pillow* Ah come on! Could this be any worse!?

Mel: *glares at him* Yes it could. I could've lost you, James!

James: Mel, you know I didn't mean it like that.

Mel: *gets up and gets the food Dawn brought up for him* I know, but still as they say, count your blessings...

James: *smiles* And see all the great gifts our Lord had given you. Thanks Mel.

Mel: *smiles back* Now, you hungry or not?

James: Yeah. After pole vault and being taken away before lunch has given me an appetite.

Mel: *rips bit off of the sandwich and grabbed the sippy cup they gave Lloyd to use to drink and filled it with lemonade* Here we go.

James: Who made it?

Mel: Dawn and Zane did. Now open up cause he come the train. *giggle*

James: *rolls eyes* Seriously Mel. Lloyd's the baby brother to our cover story and yet you have to do it on me.

Mel: Oh quit being grouchy.

James: Hey I just woke up from a nap after being injected with a drug. Of course I'll be grouchy.

Mel: Whatever. Just glad you're back with me. *places a small piece into his mouth*

James: *chews the food while smiling* Wow! Their cooking is awesome.

Lucas: Just don't get to Cole's cooking. Otherwise you're back in bed.

Cole: *in the living room still* I heard that, Lucas. And when I get my hands on you...

Lucas: *peeks his head out of the door* You wanna go? I'll take you down like many times before.

Mel: Lucas, no violence in this house.

Lucas: Sorry. I'll let Dawn know he's up. *leaves the room. Walks down the stairs and out of the hallway to see Jay and Lloyd playing a dance game in front of the TV screen. Chuckles that Lloyd was getting more points than Jay was and headed into the kitchen when Dawn was doing the dishes*

Dawn: What can I do for you, Lucas?

Lucas: James is finally awake, but he's gonna be in bed longer due to the sedative.

Dawn: *sigh* I was going to be worried about this.

Lucas: Shall we tell them that they may have powers like we do?

Dawn: Mel knows that she can. But we have to wait for James to be up again so we can see for ourselves. If she has a white light, I'm worried about James' powers.

Lucas: Why is that?

Dawn: I can feel it. It feels cold and dark. But it can heat up when he's fighting. Something is there in him to make a fighting prodigy.

Lucas: Wish my father was here. He would know anything about them.

Dawn: I'm sure your father would know anything about healing powers and fighting. But nothing about them.

Zane: *walks into the kitchen from the dining room * Lunch is ready. Shall I call them to the table?

Dawn: I'll get it. Everyone, lunch is ready!

Lucas: *chuckles* You make me laugh every time it's time for dinner. I'm gonna go back to James and Melody. *walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs*

***With Melody and James***

Mel: *places another bite of sandwich in her brother's mouth* Are you sure you don't remember anything else?

James: *swallows* Sorry, no. Why do you ask?

Mel: Just that when we found you, you were badly bruised and cut. We thought you might of even broken your nose. Thank God that it was just badly bruised.

James: Well I don't see any bruises or cuts on myself, how does that work?

Lucas: *enters just as James asks his question*

Melody: Oh, Lucas' healing powers helped with that. *glances at Lucas, asking him not to mention anything yet*

James: Well thanks, Lucas. Hey Mel, can I have some lemonade?

Mel: Sure thing, twin. *puts sippy cup in his mouth*

James: *takes a drink* This doesn't get any less humiliating does it...

Mel: Sorry. You don't have to eat ya know...

James: Um, never mind. Just avoid more baby talk, please?

Mel: Well it's not like you can stop me...

James: Come on, Mel!

Mel: I'm just teasing, James. *kisses her brother lightly on the cheek* If you don't want me to that much, I won't.

James: Thanks. You know I hate bed rest and recovery.

Mel: Ugh don't remind me! You were a horror when you broke your ankle when we were eight, when you fell and got a concussion when-

James: I get it! Must you remind me?

Mel: Am I annoying you?

James: *huff* You could say that...

Mel: Then my work here is done.

James: Not really. You would always stay by my bedside whenever I'm injured. And you're continuing the job.

Mel: Oh stop it. *lightly taps his chest*

James: No really. When I had that concussion and was out cold for a day, you wouldn't leave my bedside until I woke up. Mom and Dad thought it was cute when you wouldn't go to your room for the night and you slept with me while holding my hand. And when I woke up, I found you there and couldn't free myself from your grip.

Mel: Because I was worried for you.

James: Or when I broke my ankle and had those crutches, you were always by my side when we walked around the house. You even refused to go to Sarah's ninth birthday party at the water park and stayed with me and took care of me.

Mel: I didn't want you to feel alone while I was gone.

James: I know. You're my sister and can tell. *looks away for a moment to think and came to an idea* You know Mel, I have an idea.

Mel: What?

James: Let's go to lake house. All of us.

Mel: What? Why James?

James: Think about it. Those people who kept targeting me around here and the festival, so let's run away from them. We can go to the lake house and hide there until the heat is gone.

Mel: Do you think we should do that? What about school?

James: We can do the online classes. That way we are still getting our academics for the year.

Mel: I don't know. What are we going to do about food and supplies?

James: Mom and Dad gave us those credit cards for emergencies and this is like an emergency. Get away from those people and we'll be safe until Mom and Dad come back home and then they'll leave us alone. Dad even gave me the key to the house in case we ever decide to go together. Just you and me like old times when they were still here.

Mel: *thinks for a moments and had many worries in her mind and thought it was for the best* Alright. Let's do it.

James: *smiles in victory* Alright what time is it?

Mel: *looks at James clock* Twenty after two.

James: Give me until five to see if I can move and we pack our bags and be there before midnight. I want you to pack two duffel bags for you and the girls and when I can move, I'll pack two duffel bags for me and the guys. And pack our laptops for the trip. Wait until five then start packing. Okay?

Mel: Alright. *turns to Lucas* Let everyone know of the plan and wait downstairs. I want to stay with him.

Lucas: *nods and leaves the room*

James: Actually I want you go downstairs too and socialize with them.

Mel: But Jimmy...

James: No buts! You can worry less about me for at least a couple of hours. I want you to go down and be part of the group. I doubt those that took me would come for me when I'm stuck bed rest. Just lock my window and pull the blinds.

Mel: Alright. If that's all you want then. *closes the window and locks and pulls the blinds down* Anything else before I go?

James: Can you turn on the TV for me and flip it to see if NCIS is on. I want to watch a little drama.

Mel: Sure, I still don't see how you can like that show, too much violence. *turns on the TV and found NCIS playing for a marathon and left her brother alone. Walks down the stairs and into the living room*

Cole: So we have a plan then?

Mel: Yes. James thinks it's best to head to our lake house and spend time there until it's over.

Zane: I'll agree with James' decision. They kept attacking James when he was at home and the festival. We should go somewhere where they don't know and hide.

Kai: And we'll protect you guys just to be safe.

Mel: Thank you all.

Lloyd: Can we take the Xbox with us? Please?

Mel: *giggles* Of course pipsqueak. You may get bored up there.

Lloyd: *wide grin appears on his face* Yes!

Everyone: *laughs*

***An hour later***

Mel: Well guys, I'm gonna go back up a bag for us girls to use. I'll be back in a bit. *walks upstairs, leaving the others to chat.* _Let's see... I'm gonna go with five casual outfits for each of us, our sundresses, a swimsuit each, a sweatshirt each, a pair of tennis shoes each, along with a pair of sandals and a pair of dress shoes each. We'll need some hair care and hygiene products, a few accessories, my pocket CD player and a couple of CDs, my sketchbook, my writing journal, my flute and music, and a few other miscellaneous items_. *adds each item to the travel bag as she says it.* _Oh! I better bring my camera and the girls other outfits as well. Well, I think that's everything... I'll double-check with James and the others later. Now, back downstairs I go!_ *walks back downstairs to see everyone watch as Cole and Dawn dance to the video game. Sneaks in and sits down next to Lucas and Lloyd* Cool, a siblings battle.

Lucas: We've been laughing our heads off at this. Since they both are previous dancers, they just won't let the other win!

Mel: *laughs* Wow, this is gonna be good... I'm gonna grab my family's video camera from over there. *stands up, grabs the camera, and starts filming*

***Two hours and forty-five minutes later with James***

James: _Well I just went through two hours of NCIS and it's five o'clock. Can I move? _*looks at his arm and closed his eyes to concentrate and imagined his arms moving. Felt his arm come off the blanket and in the air. Opens eyes to smile to see his arms moving and slowly removed the blankets off. Looked at his feet and glared at them* _Wiggle your big toe. _*nothing happened* _Wiggle your big toe_. *felt it moving by an inch and smiled* _Bend your knees_. *slowly bends his knees to continue smiling* _Now, get out of bed. _*swung his legs over the bed and felt them on the carpet and slowly stood up, but instantly fell*

***With Melody and the others***

Mel: *hears a loud thud* Oh dear. *runs upstairs to James' room and gasped to see him face first on the floor* James! *knelt to him and helped him up*

James: *softly pushes her away* Just give me a few minutes. I'll be fine.

Mel: Like I said you're the stubborn one too ya know.

James: Whatever. *grabs onto the mattress and slowly pulls himself up and grabbed onto his bedside table for better support* See I'm fine.

Mel: That's good. You want me to help you pack?

James: No I got it. Just go downstairs and hang out with everyone.

Mel: If that's what you want then, I'll leave you be. *leaves the room and headed downstairs and sat next to Lloyd as Lucas and Nya were dancing off* Who's winning so far?

Lloyd: So far Lucas is, but Nya is coming back up.

***With James ***

James:_ I can finally move my arms and legs no__w and can support myself fine. Now to get packing_. *fishes in the closet and pulled two duffel bags*_Since it's me, Lucas, Lloyd, Cole, Kai, Zane, and Jay, I'm glad to find these in here_. *packs one bag with jeans and shirts and socks for him and the guys and found some smaller ones for Lloyd to wear. Walks into his bathroom to pack his toothbrush and personal hygiene products such as shampoo and body wash and threw it all in a small travel kit bag. He looked around his cabinet and found the spare toothbrushes still in their packages from being unused after his trips from the dentist and packed them with the kit and threw it in the bag of clothes and zipped that one closed. Opens his closet again and pulled out seven hoodies and packed them in the other bag with six pairs of tennis shoes and found an old pair of his that'll fit Lloyd and packed them the bag. Shuffled through his dresser and found some swimsuits from last year or years and hoped they fit the others and found small ones for Lloyd and packed them with the bag and zipped it closed* _Alright, am I forgetting something_? *snaps fingers* _Oh yeah_. *grabs his backpack and pulled out the books and notebooks and filled out with his laptop and sketch book and zipped it closed and placed it next to the others. Reaches into his pocket and pulled out the key his father gave him to the lake house* _Thanks Dad, I'm glad you gave it to me_. *loops each arm around a bag and left his room and downstairs to the living room* Alright who's ready?

* * *

**Mel: Well it looks like we're headed on a ROAD TRIP! :D and James can come along... If he's learned his lesson... *walks over and unties her twin's gag* Well have you?**

**James: *smirks at her* Well maybe or maybe not. But if you keep this up, I won't tell you where I put the pumpkin bars after I made them. You'll never find them. If you're gonna do something to me, I won't tell you.**

**Mel: haha, nice try. You know I don't like pumpkin bars. After last time? No thanks.**

**James: Oh come on. I made sure they're better. The frosting is better than the last. I'm a good cook too ya know. Now untie me! *struggles against the bonds* And don't have our sisters know about this...predicament I'm in.**

**Mel: they weren't the ones you made, and I know you're a good cook. But I'm not going to untie you. This is too fun. And ya know, I don't even have to tell our sisters now? You just did it for me.**

**James: What!? No way! Melody Louise, untie me this inst-MPH! *has the gag tied back into place to quiet him***

**Mel: much better. Now, the reward for reviewing was James not dying... So I guess if you reviewed, you won! Yay! Everyone is invited to send in ideas to torture James! But, stay appropriate, don't be to mean or embarrassing. A little embarrassing won't hurt, but don't be mean. You're also all invited to help me with the tortue if you review! Yay! XD oh and ShadowEspeon, take a chance. You'd be surprised how much people will actually like your stories. I felt the same way you did before I started posting, and look at me now. Have fun with it! See you all next week! Bye!**

**James: mumff!**

**Mel: hm... Looks like someone needs more time in the upsidedown closet!**

**James: *looks terrified and shakes head***

**Mel: see you all next week and review for James' sake and fate! Bye! :)**


	12. Road Trip with a Lullaby

**James: Hey everyone it's time for another update. Well you know about last weekend where my twin has me tied up to be tortured, she has allowed me some slack to at least type this up to say hello. Now that's taken care of, time to undo this gag and escape. *pushes laptop aside and reached for the knot on the gag, but froze as a hand caught his wrist***

**Mel: Ha ha, nice try. *quickly and tightly rebinds her twin's hands* Maybe, if your good, when the chapter's over, I'll take off your gag once we finish the torture. But please, enjoy the chapter first! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Road Trip with a Lullaby**

***A few minutes later***

Everyone: *loads up the travel bags into James' car and seated themselves inside*

James: *seated himself in the driver seat and started the engine*

Mel: *seats herself next to James* Are you sure you're able to drive?

James: Mel, I'm fine. It's not the first time I went through a sedative and thirty minutes later I'm driving.

Mel: In case you get tired on the way to Wisconsin, wake me and I'll drive the rest.

James: Fine. But it'll never happen to me. *pulls the van out of the garage to back up and drive down the street to his family's lake house.

***Inside the surveillance van***

Goon: Sir, they are leaving the premises. Shall we follow them?

Smith: Negative. *moves the jacket to speak to a tiny microphone* Alpha. Delta squad. Retreat back here and move out. We're heading back to headquarters. Let them have their fun for awhile.

Goon from the microphone: Sir.

Smith: Get us out of here.

Goon: Sir. *starts the engine and drove away from the Johnson siblings home*

***With everyone in James' car***

Mel: *next to James as he drove down the highway to her family's lake house. Her head was leaning on the window as she gazed at the fields and farms*

Lloyd: Green car! Point for me!

Jay: Oh yeah. Two blue cars ahead! Two points for me!

Mel: *turns her head to see Lloyd and Jay playing a game to pass the time*

Lloyd: That's not blue. You're colorblind.

Jay: Of course it is. Zane, is that a blue car?

Zane: I'm sorry, but Lloyd is right. The setting sun is giving that black car a blue shade and is mocking you.

Lloyd: *stick tongue out at him* Ha-ha!

Jay: Just wait, pipsqueak. When we get to the lake house, I'll beat you in Just Dance 3.

Lloyd: You're on!

Mel: *turns head away to chuckle. Pops a piece of mint gum in her mouth and began to chew to calm herself down*

Nya: So Mel, what's there to do at your parent's lake house?

Mel: Well the house is behind a lake so we can go swimming. We can go hiking. And even have a bonfire to have s'mores.

Lloyd: That sounds awesome! Can we swim when we get there!?

Mel: Better wait until tomorrow. By the time we get there it'll be late. *looks at the clock on the radio to see it was seven* Why don't you close your eyes and take a nap until we get there.

Lloyd: But I'm not e*yawn*ven tired.

Mel: Really? Then what was that yawn about?

Lloyd: Um, I'm bored. Jay, let's continue our game.

Mel: Whatever. *clearly saw the face that he was lying because she could see the tiredness in his green eyes, but ignored it and turned the radio onto low volume to country music*

Dawn: So how do your parents own a lake house?

James: Well Dawn, when our mom's business took off when we were...twelve. Was it? *turning to Melody*

Mel: I think so.

James: *turns head back to watch the road* Anyway. When that took off, we hardly spent time as a family because they were always busy and couldn't have much of a vacation together. So one night when we were asleep, our parents took us out of our rooms and drove off to Wisconsin. And when we woke up, we were at the lake house for an entire month. So for an entire month in the summer, we would go down without work and spend time together as a family. You'll love Wisconsin. The state is know for their cheeses and wilderness. I love to go hiking and I know the perfect tree to climb to view the lake and sketch it in my book.

Dawn: I love to see the wilderness now.

Cole: I do too. I hope they have rocky hills to climb for me.

Mel: Oh they'll have them alright. Just don't end up like James did with his concussion.

James: Hey, I stayed away from that after my accident and thought twice about it. But this time we got to make sure Lloyd doesn't hurt himself in the woods.

Lucas: Or the people that kidnapped you don't follow us and still steal you.

James: I haven't seen any suspicious looking vehicles so we're good.

Mel: Can we please stop talking about that? I don't want to rethink on the events from you, Jimmy.

James and Lucas: Sorry.

Mel: *sighs and rolls down the window and lets the wind blow her black hair while some ruffled her brother's hazel hair*

Zane: How much closer are we?

James: Not for another couple hours.

Cole: What can we do to pass the time?

Lloyd: We can play I-spy. Or the game Jay and I were playing.

Kai: I like the I-spy one. I'll start. *looks out the window to spy something* I spy with my little eye something...green.

Lloyd: That tractor over there. *pointing at it as they drove past*

Kai: Yep. Your turn.

Lloyd: *looks around the car and outside to find something* I spy with my little eye something...black.

Mel: *chuckles* How much energy can this little one have when he looks sleepy and still be able to play a game?

James: Who knows. Eventually he'll pass out before we get there.

Mel: I hope so.

James: Just wait. *turns off to the exit and onto the interstate highway and continues to drive to Wisconsin*

Mel: *turned on her iPod and put the earbuds in while the guys in back continued* James, I do want you to tell me if you get tired.

James: I'll be fine Melody, don't worry.

Mel: *glances into the back to see Lloyd yawn again, fighting to keep his eyes open, speaking softly to Lucas who was behind her* Hey Lucas, tell Cole in the back there to reach into the far back and grab the blanket I put on top of our bags for when Lloyd fell asleep.

Lucas: Sure, Shrimp is absolutely tired, no matter how much he denies it. *leans back an whispers something to Cole, who nods, pulls the blanket from behind him and hands it to Lucas* Thanks. *starts wrapping it around Lloyd*

Lloyd: H*yawn*-ey! I told you I wasn't tired...

Lucas: I know, but it's getting a little cooler now and we don't want you to get sick again.

Lloyd: I guess *yawn* so... *snuggles into the blanket*

Mel: *watching what's happening while listening to her music, then smiled hugely and pauses her iPod* Hey James, I'm gonna plug my iPod into the sound system, I've got a song you may remember that would help Lloyd to fall asleep.

James: *glances at her* That's fine, I don't really care.

Mel: *plugs it in but doesn't turn it on* Promise you'll do this? For me?

James: *looks at her skeptically* Sure? I don't really know what you're asking for, but I guess.

Mel: *beams at him* Thanks! *presses the play button* I've got a song we can sing for you guys. *music starts to play* It's called 'I see the Light'.

James: *eyes widen* You don't mean...

Mel: You said you would. For me?

James: Fine.

Mel: Good cause it's starting. *singing*

All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight

Now I'm here, suddenly I see

Standing here, it's all so clear

I'm where I am meant to be

*James joins in, his voice blending with his sister's*

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you

(musical interlude)

James:

All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight

Find More lyrics at

Now she's here, suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go

Melody & James:

And at last I see the light

James:

And it's like the fog has lifted

Both:

And at last I see the light

Melody:

And it's like the sky is new

Both:

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything is different

Now that I see you

Now that I see you

*the music comes to an end and Lloyd has fallen asleep*

* * *

**Mel: What a sweet ending! Well now for the torture. I'm happy to say we got a good number of reviews from you all, but not many ideas..But the only problem is, there's too many of you to use all at once, so I'm gonna start with our first two reviewers, Koko and Jessicup711. Come on in!**

**Koko and Jessicup: *walk in waving***

**Mel: Ready for some fun?**

**Koko: I told you I'm too nice of a sister.**

**James: Mummp-hfp (Thank you)**

**Mel: Ah, but you also said that it was only because you had no ideas. And ta-da! I have some for you!**

**Jessi(is it okay if I call you that?): I say lets do it. It's funny!**

**Mel: Well what should we do first?**

**Koko: You're the one with the ideas...**

**Mel: Hmm... What about... We tie him up and hang him upside down?**

**Jessi: T****hat doesn't seem like fun enough... Why don't we... Tickle him too!**

**Koko: Oo good one! Lets do it!**

**James: Muumf! (What!?)**

**Girls: *surround James and get to work***

***some time later***

**James: *tears run down his face, laughing though his gag, trying to scream at them to stop***

**Mel: I think that's enough for now, ladies. Lets see what he has to say... *takes off gag* Well James?**

**James: You guys suck. I hated that. Now that you're done, untie me this instant! *struggles around to loosen the bonds***

**Mel: oh I'm far from done. *ties gag back on* And your gonna stay like this until next time while our amazing readers send me more ideas! Oh and if you reviewed and didn't get mentioned, I promise you will! Have a great week, see you all next time, a big thanks to our reviewers, and wish James good luck! :) Bye and God bless! :)**

**James: Mmmpfh!**


	13. Nightmares

**James: Hey everyone, Happy Saturday and time for another update. As of last week, I hated Mel for torturing me and has cut me some slack again to type this up. But now that I said my hellos again, time to find a way to escape before she gets back. *puts laptop aside and looked around to find the knot on the ropes* ****_Glad she at least left my hand untied for me to undo the gag_****. *reaches up to untie the gag and found the knot that tied his ankles together and carefully and slowly untied the knot to free his legs* Okay. Now what?**

**Mel: How about you sit back down and stay for awhile? *hits a button and metal cuffs come out from the chair, clasping onto James' wrists, legs, ankles, and chest* You really think I wouldn't plan for something like this?**

**James: Honestly I didn't see that coming. Now let me go! *struggles to find a way to escape***

**Mel: So now lets get this back in place... *picks up gag and fixes tightly over her brother's mouth* Better. Now, enjoy the chapter and at the end I'll have a few more guests come and help me with the fun! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Nightmares**

***A couple hours later***

James: *turns down the street to a neighborhood that has a few homes and drove down to one the he was searching for until he found it and pulled into the driveway and garage and killed the engine. Looks at his sister and softly shook her shoulder as she was asleep* Mel, we're here.

Mel: *yawn* We are? *looks around the garage and nodded* Yep. I recognized this place. *and got out of the car with the others climbing out*

James: *grabs a bag from the trunk and Cole and Kai grabbed one too while Melody carried a sleeping Lloyd. Walks up to the door and unlocked the door*

Everyone: *enters the house and were amazed to see the huge space the house had*

*The house was two-stories high with a large kitchen that had an island in the center to use for cooking. A living room with two couches and lounge chairs. A dining room with a glass tabletop that was in a sunroom with the curtains closed with the backyard hidden. A laundry room to wash their clothes as they'll be staying for some time. Three bedrooms for the owners and two guest rooms with personal bathrooms each for whenever James and Melody had friends over from the other lake houses for sleep overs. One had six bunkbeds and the other room had separate beds*

Jay: Wow! This place is huge!

Mel: Shhh! *whispers* Don't wake Lloyd up.

Jay: *whispers back* Sorry.

Mel: I'm gonna lay him down in one or the guest rooms and help him change into a pair of pajamas. *heads upstairs*

James: While my sister does that, why don't you guys partner up and head upstairs and check your rooms.

Nya: Dawn and I have no choice so we'll be on our way up. *and both head upstairs*

Kai: I call being with Zane. I don't want to sleep next to a car engine and a mumbler. Mainly Cole and Jay.

Jay and Cole: Hey!

Lucas: I guess I'm with Lloyd then. Almost like at home on the Bounty. But will you be okay in your own room, James?

James: Don't worry. I haven't seen any suspicious vehicles on the way and my room interconnects with yours so if I'm ever 'in danger', you're right next door. So go ahead and check them out.

Guys: *head upstairs and into their room*

Jay: Ha-ha. This is almost like at home! *runs up on a top bunk on one of the sets of beds* My spot!

Mel: Jay, I don't you to quiet down. *helping Lloyd put on a pair of soft green pajamas and placed him in the bunk next to him*

Lloyd: *felt the comfort of the bed and stirred in his sleep and snuggled with the blanket*

Lucas: Well he's still asleep so that's good.

James: Yea. *opens a door from the side of the room to show his room and walked in* Home sweet home.

Mel: Whatever Jimmy. I'm gonna go check on the girls. *left the boys alone and walked into the other guest room to see Nya and Dawn gazing at the room*

Dawn: I love the theme here. It has that wilderness look outside, but inside it looks so...modern of an actual lake house would be.

Mel: Thanks Dawn. My dad had the kitchen redone and replaced the old floor with hardwood floors to give off that feel of home. He even redone the bathrooms so we can feel like we live here forever. But wait until morning because when we have breakfast. The morning sun and the view will amaze you.

Dawn: Can't wait then. What are we going to do about breakfast since we'll be here for awhile to escape those people?

Mel: Please don't remind me. I'll go ask Jimmy about that. *leaves the guest room and headed towards James and others*

***With James***

Zane: I love this space and everything about this home. Your dad must've put a lot of work to make it livable.

James: He did. *walking out of the bathroom was connected to both rooms* The floors in the kitchen were ugly that he ripped them off the foundation and replaced it with hardwood floors and added the island for my mom since she wanted one in the house. Over there is the bathroom we'll be sharing since it's interconnected to my room and yours and I have laid out toothbrushes for you guys to use. Just remember which one is yours.

Mel: James? *walking in the room*

James: Yeah Mel, what is it?

Mel: Since we got here, what are we going to do for breakfast in the morning?

James: I already had a plan before we got here. I'm gonna wake up early in the morning and have one of the guys come with me to help. We'll just buy breakfast and then spend a day to get supplies for the stay. You should get some sleep. You look exhausted.

Mel: You should too. Good night, Jimmy. *kisses his cheek good night and left*

Zane: Would it be alright if I come with you, James? I'm usually the morning person here.

James: That's fine, Zane. Well it's getting late and we all should head to bed for the night. Tomorrow is going to be great. Good night, guys.

Guys: Good night, James. *each took a bunk and instantly fell asleep*

***in Melody's room***

Mel: _I better get to bed, don't want to be tired tomorrow..._ *crawls into bed, listening to some soft music to lull her to sleep. Falls asleep, in her dream* _I looked around and everything was beautiful. My twin, my friends, and I were hanging out around the house. Everything was calm and perfect. Then it changed. Out of nowhere something reached out and grabbed Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane and dragged them away. Me and the others tried to help but they disappear. I picked up Lloyd and held him close, standing next to James and Lucas with Dawn and Nya on the outside edges. The two girls screamed suddenly and were dragged away. Lloyd was trembling in my arms, and the four of us tried to get away. I passed Lloyd over to Lucas because I was getting tired. James grabbed my hand and we ran faster. All of a sudden, a ear piercing scream and a gasp of terror was heard from Lucas and Lloyd and they disappeared. I stood frozen, not knowing what to do. James picked me up bridal style and ran. Then I felt myself falling as my twin was dragged out from under me. I finally found my voice and I screamed. I screamed for all it was worth yelling, pleading because I was alone. My greatest fear, being purely and utterly alone. I have never been alone, James is always with me, and he was gone. I continued screaming and yelling my twins name, shouting NO! But there was no one to hear me. I was alone._

***With James***

James: *turning in his sleep as he dreamt the night away* _I could see myself in the woods with everyone behind me as we were hiking in the woods. I heard a scream and turned to see Jay was missing and everyone was huddling around to stay close. Suddenly the ground started shaking and splitting apart and everyone was separated from us only leaving me with Melody, Lucas, and Lloyd. I watched as something crawled up from behind Zane, Cole, and Kai and pulled them underground. Melody hugged Lloyd close to her as the same thing dragged Nya and Dawn down and we ran away. Melody gave Lloyd to Lucas and I grabbed her hand to run faster and felt sick to my stomach as I heard a high pitch cry from Lucas and Lloyd and saw smoke rising in the sky and saw the woods on fire. I picked up my sister bridal style and ran as fast as my legs could and tripped on the hard ground and my sister was out of my grasp. I saw she was far from me and I ran to reach her, but no matter how far I tried to reach her, she was getting farther away from me. I cried out her name to run to me and she would. Suddenly I saw the thing that took my friends reach from the ground and grabbed my sister's ankles and slowly dragged her away. My fear of losing my sister was frightful to me as I always protected her from danger and I couldn't save her and watched her disappear from my eyes. I screamed in hurt and anger as she was gone and saw the forest fire increase with my pain and I saw my hands engulfed in black flames and slowly engulfed my body and wouldn't extinguish. I was burning alive, but didn't feel the fire kill me, but somehow increase to my pain of losing my sister until I saw darkness._ *jolts up screaming from his dream and was breathing fast, speaking* What a horrible nightmare! *hears another scream down the hall* Melody! *climbs out of his bed and ran to his sister's room and sat by her side as she screamed his name* Mel, wake up! It's alright! I'm here!

Mel: *wakes up to see her brother and embraced him in a tight hug while crying her eyes out* James, you're here still!

James: So are you. I was scared for you.

Mel: As was I.

James: Were you having a nightmare?

Mel: Yes. Were you scared for me like I was for you?

James: Yes. I don't want to talk about it though.

Mel: Me either.

James: I'm glad you're alright. Just try to sleep again. We're both alright.

Mel: *wouldn't let go of her twin* Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone.

James: *sees the fear in her eyes and nodded* Alright I will. *crawls in next to her and softly stroked her hair* I don't want to lose you.

Mel and James: *both fell asleep and didn't have anymore nightmares throughout the night*

***Later***

Mel: *wakes up in the morning with James next to her* You'll never leave me and I'll never leave you. *snuggle deep into her brothers arms* _To be candid with myself, I'm scared... No, terrified. My dream proved that to me. I don't know if I could survive without my brother. He is my... Other half. I feel protected, complete, safe, and just pure joy. My mom's nickname for us was the Viv Twins. Viv is Latin for life, so she called us the life twins, and her own way that meant we were each other's life. Now that I think more deeply about it, it's so true. We rely so much on each other for, well, everything. I'd never say this out loud, but James is the one that will always be my best friend._ *with that last thought, she fell back asleep in her brother's arms*

* * *

**Mel: Aww! Sweet twin moment! Feeling... Conflicted... I can't read this and hold my only brother hostage... Oh what can I do! *looks at her brother, struggling, and rereads the story* Oh James! I'm sorry! *undoes James' gag and restraints* Will you forgive me? *hugs twin then hangs head, feeling horrible***

**James: *smiles and hugged his twin* I forgive you. I can't stay mad at you for what you've done to me. Just don't do it again if I do something to annoy you.**

**Mel: thanks... I just get so carried away sometimes... Well, sorry to those of you who didn't get to help me, but we'll get you in here as a guest at some point, I promise. To answer the reviews, I guess the song we chose last time was very popular. And yes, it would be bad if Lloyd got sick again and KOKO OVERCOME! Why are you only getting four hours of sleep!? We'll talk more about this later. Well everyone have a good week and see you next time! :)**

**James: Bye and see you all next weekend. And Koko get ready for the rant you're about to face. Oh and also check out our weekend randomness stories we've been doing. You can say that they're...random. *chuckles* Anyway, have a good week and see you next time.**


	14. Frisbee breakfast

**James: Hey everyone, Happy Saturday. We're both sorry for the lateness and didn't post anything last weekend. But Mel and I decided to post two chapters today to fill up the one from last weekend. But we hope you enjoy both of them. **

**Mel: ya sorry about that... I was down visiting my grandmother who was in a car accident and is in the hospital. But I hope two chapters can make up for this! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

James: *stirs in his sleep and woke up to see his sister snuggled closer to him and softly smiled* I'll never leave you because I don't want to lose you. *looks at his watch to see it was six and knew everyone else would be up soon. Carefully freed his arms from his sister and kissed her cheek before he left. Walks down the hall and down the stairs to see the sun rising and saw Zane meditating in the middle of the living room* Morning Zane.

Zane: *opens his eyes* Morning James. Shall we get breakfast before everyone wakes up?

James: Yes, let's get that taken care of. *both head to the garage and into James' car and drove to the convenience store he saw on the way over*

***Half an hour later***

Mel: *stirs in her sleep and felt something was missing. Looks over her shoulders and gasp that her brother was gone* Oh-no he's gone again. *smells the air and it smelled like something was cooking. Climbed out of her bed and headed downstairs and nearly screamed in joy to see her twin still with her*

James: *helping Zane making pancakes and eggs and bacon and turned to smile as his twin was awake* Morning sunshine.

Mel: *walks up to her twin and slapped him across the face*

James: Ouch! What was that for!?

Mel: Don't scare me like that again. I had a nightmare and didn't want you to leave my side and what do you do? You leave me alone.

James: Sorry. But Zane and I had to get breakfast for the day and are almost ready. Since you're up, want to make the orange juice?

Mel: Sure. *grabs oranges and sliced them in half and grabbed a pitcher from the cabinet and squeezes the oranges dry until it filled the top*

Zane: *sets the table in the sunroom and looks at the curtains and began to pulled them*

Mel: Wait! *coming in with the pitcher of juice and set it on the table* Don't open them just yet. It'll be beautiful when we sits down and then we open the curtains. It's a tradition we do every time James and I are here.

Zane: I'll take your word for it.

Mel: *smiles and heard shuffling from upstairs and saw Lloyd walking down the stairs with the others behind him*

Dawn: *yawn* Morning.

Mel: Good morning everyone. Hoped you all slept well. _Besides me._

Kai: Yea we did. We smelled breakfast and got up for the day.

James: And it's almost done. Just need to finish these pancakes and we can eat.

Mel: *grabs Lloyd's hand* Come on. You all got to see this. *and lead them to the dining room*

Everyone but James: *took their seats and wait for a couple of minutes*

James: *walks in the room with a platter of hot pancakes and settled them in the center* Alright Mel, the tradition.

Mel: *walks to the curtains and grabbed on to them* We present you the beauty of nature. *and pulls the curtain to show the lake*

Everyone: *gasped in awe to the sun rising in the horizon and reflecting off the water*

Dawn: It's beautiful.

Mel: I thought so.

James: I knew coming here was the perfect plan for us all. Well everyone dig in. *and grabbed two pancakes and spread butter and syrup and began to eat and everyone else followed behind him*

Jay: Did anyone else have weird dreams last night?

Mel & James: *glance at each other*

Mel: Not me.

James: Not that I can remember...

Zane: Nidroids don't dream.

Lloyd: I dreamed that James and Melody sang and I fell asleep in the car, but we all know that was a dream.

Everyone but Lloyd: *glances at each other, trying not to laugh*

Nya: I slept soundly. Dawn?

Dawn: Nothing unusual.

Kai: Um... No comment.

Cole: Slept like a rock.

Everyone but Cole: *groans* Really? You had to say that?

Cole: What? *thinks for a moment* Oh, heh heh...

Lucas: Why did you ask, Jay?

Jay: I dunno, just came to mind.

Lucas: Okay... Any plans for today guys?

Mel: Well, me and James have to complete our daily classes at some point today, but besides that, no official plans.

James: We can do some things though... There's a lot to try here.

Lloyd: Like what?

James: Well Lloyd, we can go swimming today after lunch. Go on a hiking trip from the trail from here. There's a park near here where we can go and play. At night we can have a bonfire and make smores. And other things to do.

Lloyd: I want to go swimming.

Lucas: Probably need to wait until lunch. The lake is probably cold right now.

Mel: Don't worry. It'll be warm after lunch.

James: *chuckles and hears a beeping sound coming from the other room to cause him to cough a fit from drinking his juice* Uh-oh.

Mel: *pats her twin's back* It's alright, Jimmy. What is it?

James: Mom and Dad are calling from my laptop.

Mel: Uh-oh. Everyone stay here. *both siblings left the dining room and headed to the living room*

James: *places the laptop on his lap while his sister sat next to his and clicked the answer button on Skype*

Mel: Hello Mommy and Daddy.

Mom: Hey Viv Twins, how are you doing?

James: We're doing great. How's the Europe tour doing for you guys?

Dad: We just finished Ireland and are heading east. But we're at London for the night and wanted to say goodnight to you and must be a good morning for you two.

Mom: Yes, we're heading to Paris.

Mel: Oh I always wanted to go to Paris.

Mom: I know you do, but you two have school and we will busy to not pay attention to you. *looks closely at the screen* Are you two at the lake house?

James: Yes mom, we are.

Dad: What are you doing over there?

James: *not wanting to tell his abduction the last couple day, thought of a fib* Eh, we know that you're away so we decided to have our own weekend getaway and decided to stay for one more night and head back tomorrow. Don't worry, we'll get school work done today.

Everyone: *hears something break*

Mom: What was that?

James: Eh, Mel was making breakfast and I think a plate fell off the counter. I'll go get it. *and left the room. And entered the dining room to see a broken plate on the floor, whispers* What are you doing!? My parents are in the other room and they don't know who else is in the house or who you are!

Zane: Sorry. I heard something outside and I thought it was someone trying to break in and bumped my hand against the plate.

James: *turns his head to the window to facepalm himself* Only because it was a deer outside. Look.

Zane: *turns his head to the window and saw it* Oh my bad. I'll clean it up real quick. *picks up the pieces and threw them in the trash can*

James: *heads back into the living room and sat next to his sister*

Mel: ...So then we went to the spring festival and James won first place in the pole vault.

Mom: Great job, James! Did you sing, Melody?

Mel: *shook her head* No. James got sick after his event and we left early.

Dad: Sorry to hear that, sweetie. Well we are going to head to bed so we don't miss our flight tomorrow. James, you take care of your sister. And Melody, make sure your brother doesn't get into trouble.

James: Dad.

Mel: *giggles* Don't worry I won't let him out of my sight. Bye.

Mom and Dad: Bye. *end the call*

James: *sigh in relief* You didn't tell them much did you?

Mel: Only the festival and just lied.

James: Good. Let's go finish breakfast and take care of our work. Then do whatever we want.

Mel & James: *walk back into the dining room*

Mel: Well that's taken care of. Let's see... Since James and Zane made breakfast, they don't have to help clean up. Cole, you and Lucas are on washing the dishes, Jay and Kai, you dry.

Boys: *nod*

Mel: Dawn and Nya, can you two clear the table? Me and Lloyd are going to wipe down the counters and put away things in the kitchen.

Girls: Sure.

Lloyd: Yes Melody.

James: Taken charge like usual I see Mel.

Mel: *glares at him* Whatever. I just like to see things fair. But since you're complaining, I guess you can go make the beds.

James: What! Oh fine, bossy boots.

Mel: *gives him the 'death glare'* You really wanna go there?

James: *gulps* N-no ma'am.

Mel: *laughs at her brother* And that's how you get your brother to listen.

Nya: Wow. I wish that worked for me...

Dawn: Me too!

Mel: I can give you lessons later.

Cole & Kai: NOOOOOOOO!

Everyone: *laughs at their potential doom*

***After finishing Breakfast, upstairs with James***

James: *enters his room and quickly made his bed and walked over to guys' room and made their beds* _Classic Melody. Giving me the orders to make the beds. Whatever. As long it makes her happy._ *felt his hands become warm and noticed them becoming red. He quickly ran to the bathroom and turned the sink onto cold water and ran his hands under them and his hands wouldn't cool down and looks at them to see steam come off* What is happening? *Suddenly his hands were engulfed in black flames and he didn't scream to the heat unlike he did in his dream. Then the flames disappeared and his hands were normal. He looked at them again and thought it was weird and decided to not tell anyone and left to finish making the beds* _This is just weird._

***Back with Melody and everyone else***

Mel: Zane, feel free to do anything. You can head outside early or wait for the rest of us.

Zane: Thank you. I think I will wait in the living room and find something to do.

Mel: Whatever works for you, let's get to work guys. *boys except Zane and Melody go into the kitchen, Nya and Dawn start clearing the table, and Zane goes into the living room* Alright Lloyd, *hands him a washrag* I want you to wipe off the counter over there while I put away some of these ingredients.

Lloyd: *takes the rag* Okay Melody. *starts washing the counter*

Lucas and Cole: *fill sink with water and start washing*

Kai and Jay: *start drying and putting away*

Dawn and Nya: *walk in carrying food to put away and more dishes*

Mel: *starts putting things away*

***ten minutes later***

Mel: Well, we're all finished. We should all go get dressed. Me and James are gonna have to work on school, but we'll sit outside on the porch.

Everyone: *goes upstairs to change*

***With James***

James: *walks down in the hallway after fixing Melody's bed and kept looking at his hands* That was just weird.

Jay: What was weird?

James: *jolts up scared but sighed as it everyone coming upstairs, probably to change for the day* Nothing.

Kai: You sure? You look like you seen a ghost.

James: It was nothing. *walks past them and entered his room and closed the door. He quickly changed out of his pajamas and into a tee-shirt and shorts and looked at his hands again* That was definitely weird. *and left his room and headed downstairs to grab his laptop to begin his school work. Hears shuffling to see his sister walking downstairs in a tank top and shorts with her laptop in her arm*

Mel: Ready?

James: Yea let's get this over with. *and both headed to the deck. Found the website to take the online classes and began with math. His favorite subject along with horticulture. Hears the door slide open to see everyone else pour outside and gazed around the deck*

Lloyd: How long will you guys take? I want to play with all of you.

Mel: *giggle* Probably not that long. Just have to work on these assignments and we'll be done.

James: *looks over his laptop and spotted a frisbee on the deck* There Lloyd, you can play with that until we're done then we'll join you.

Lloyd: Okay. Come on, Lucas. *and grabs the frisbee and threw it to Lucas, but it went over him*

Lucas: *watched the disk fly over him and jumped off the deck, caught it, performed a flipped with a twist, and landed safely on the grass below him*

Cole: That's great that to know we still can be ninjas, Lucas. But next time use the stairs to retrieve a frisbee.

Lucas: Hey at some point we still need to stay in shape if we ever get back to home.

Kai: Whatever: *jumped off the deck and flipped in the air and landed safely on the grass*

Mel: _Boys will be boys._ *and began to work on English*

Cole: I guess you're right, Lucas... *cartwheels down the stairs*

Zane: I guess we can use things around here to train with. *jumps onto the wide deck railing and balances on one foot*

Jay: Who said training can't be fun? *walks on hands down the stairs*

Nya: I could use a little work on skill like this since I'm usually in my mech... *jumps off the deck and tucks and rolls into a landing*

Dawn: Ha, amateurs... *backs off, takes a running start does a handstand, followed by a cartwheel, jumping up off the deck into a double flip, with a tuck and roll then spreading herself out to land on one foot*

Boy and Nya: *mouths drop open*

Lloyd: Cool! My turn... But I'm scared about my landing... Catch me, Lucas?

Lucas: Sure shrimp, show us what you got.

Lloyd: *runs and jumps off the deck, doing a rolling flip, landing in Lucas' arms* I did it!

Cole: *ruffles his hair* You're getting better, squirt.

Mel: Be careful show-offs! I'm almost done and then I'll show you what it really means to jump and flip.

Lloyd: We will be, Melody! Guys, lets play with the Frisbee! We can like practice jumps and stuff while doing it!

Jay: Sounds like fun to me!

Zane: *gets down* And yet, an effective training method.

Lucas: Think fast, Kai! *throws it hard towards the fire ninja*

Kai: What? Oh! *jumps and catches it flipping into a landing*

Everyone but the twins: *keep throwing the Frisbee back and forth, showing off a little*

Mel: Finished with English, Math, Social studies, and advanced health and child care. All I have left is Science and German. What about you?

James: Well, I have all the same classes as you, except for advanced health, but I haven't finished health or Social Studies yet. When you were talking about jumps and flips, you're gonna show them your old gymnastics routine, aren't ya?

Mel: Yup, show 'em how much they need to be able to do before they earn their bragging rights. You know what I say...

James: If gymnastics were easy, they'd call it football. I remember. Well let's finish this so you can put them in there place.

Mel: Alright. *types away on her keyboard and while careful reading the work and hit submit on the screen* All done. You?

James: Ich interessiere mich für den Tag fertig. *translation* I'm finished for the day.

Mel: Sehr gut. *translation* Very good. *stands on the railing and performed a cartwheel and stood on one hand. Then she launched herself in the air and performed a front flip and landed on her hand while rolling on the ground and landed in a crouch.

Lucas: Amazing. You almost looked like a ninja.

Mel: But I'm not one though.

Lloyd: Is James going to try it?

Mel: I don't know. He never done it before.

James: *looks over the railing and tapped in though on what he could do. He never done something like this before. But with them saying he was a prodigy, he may be able to do something like a ninja. Looks at the tree in front of him and smirked. He stood on the railing and jumped to reach the branch and swung his legs up like he was in Pole vault and swung over the branch and landed on top of it in a crouch. Then saw another branch and jumped across it like he was a squirrel and continued from jumping tree to tree around them and performed a front flip after planted a foot on the side of a tree and launched himself back and landed next to his sister*

Mel: James, how did you do that?

James: I, uh, don't know. Maybe some instincts or something made me do that.

Zane: Perhaps your abilities as a prodigy made you do that and enhanced you as a ninja.

James: I told you before I'm not a ninja. I accept the prodigy ability, but there's no way I'm a ninja. Now let's play some frisbee.

Cole: I'm in. Here catch. *and threw it at James*

James: *sees the frisbee heading towards him and suddenly saw himself doing back flips and jumped high and caught the frisbee and instantly threw it at Jay and landed in a crouch*

Everyone: *gives him a weird look*

James: Okay I don't know how that happened either. But I'm not a ninja.

Kai: Whatever. Pass it to me, Jay.

* * *

**James: Nothing like a fun game of Frisbee, ninja style. ;) Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed our late update and we'll have our other ready. Uh... Anything to add, Mel? **

**Mel: hm... Not really... Oh! I have a new poll on my page and I'd really like it if people would vote! But that's all I can think of right now... So I hoped you liked this chapter and I hope you like the next one too! :)**


	15. Not Bored with Cabin Fever

**James: Hey everyone, this here now is our other update since we didn't get to do it last weekend. Again sorry if we were late, but whatever happened last week to have PMs or reviews to not work well made us decide we do them next week and that's what we did.**

**Mel: ya, that along with the trip, we didn't want to risk it with the limited time we had. But here's the second chapter, so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Not Bored with Cabin Fever**

***later in the day, about a half hour after lunch***

Mel: Why don't we all get our swimsuits on and hit the lake?

Lloyd: Yay! *darts upstairs to change*

Everyone else: *laughs and follows him upstairs*

***a few minutes later***

Mel, Dawn, and Nya: *walk out in swimsuits and cover ups*

James and the boys: *walk out in swim trunks*

James: Let's go guys.

Mel: Don't forget to grab a towel from the closet on your way by!

Everyone: *grabs towel, gets out of the house and runs to the shore front*

Mel: I think I'll stick with sunbathing for now, but I might get in later.

Nya: I'm gonna do the same.

Dawn: I think I'll join you girls.

Lucas: Suit yourselves, but we're all getting in. *runs off the dock and jumps in* Sometimes I miss the soothing feeling of water.

Kai: Well duh, it's your element!

Lloyd: *runs off the dock, dousing all the boys in water* Water war!

Jay: Oh it's on! *jumps in with all the others*

Cole: Two teams guys?

James: Um, we've got uneven numbers.

Zane: It'll balance out if Lloyd and Lucas are placed on the same team with four people. Because Lucas' element can make up for Lloyd's lack of size.

Kai: Fine by me, what's the teams?

Cole: Hmm... Lloyd, Lucas, James, and Jay vs. me, Kai, and Zane.

James: Oh it's on!

***with the girls***

Mel: You still wanna learn how to get the upper hand on your bros?

Nya: Please!

Dawn: Yes! I need something to make up for my, um, lack of size compared to Cole.

Mel: Let me explain..

***with the Boys***

Cole: Hey Lucas! Heads up! *splashes water at him*

Lucas: *getting drenched in water and moved his bangs out of his eyes* Now it's on. *raises his arms up and started rising up*

Cole: Oh dear.

Kai: Duck and cover!

Lucas: *moved his hands in swift motions and had a stream of water in his hands and pushed it at Cole*

Cole: *coughing the lake water up and splashed some water at James and Lloyd*

Everyone but the girls: *laughing*

James: *sees his sister and snickered at an idea* Hey Lucas, can you give the girls a downpour? *winks*

Lucas: Sure. *looks above the girls and thought of a small rain cloud to turn his eyes to milky white. A small cloud appear above the girls and drizzle them in water*

Girls: *shriek to the sudden rain storm*

Mel: James! Wait till I get my hands on you!

James: How did you know it was me?

Mel: Because you're my brother and it's something you would do.

James: Oh you'll dry up in a matter of time. Just relax.

Mel: *glares at him* _Really? How immature can you get! Hmm... How about a little revenge?_ *whispers to Nya and Dawn who nod. Then she runs up towards the house*

James: Where is she going?

Nya: She said she wanted to grab something.

James: Alright. Back to the game guys! *splashes Zane completely*

Mel: *runs back up when she sees the guys are distracted, whispering to the girls* Alright here's the plan, I'll get James and Lucas, Nya, get Jay and Kai, Dawn, you Cole and Zane. We'll leave Lloyd outta this one. *hands each girl two mini buckets of ice* Let's do this! *shouting as all of them hide the buckets behind their backs* Hey! We're coming in!

Guys except Lloyd who's swimming around a little bit away: *swim to the dock to wait for them*

Mel: *all three of them walk over to the boys* Now! *whip out the buckets and dump them on the guys' heads. Laugh at them*

Guys: Cold! Hey!

James: Melody you are so-

Lloyd: Eek! Help! *starts trashing*

Mel: *dives in head first and reaches him, pulling him out* Lloyd! Are you okay?

Lloyd: *coughs hard*

Mel: What Happened?

Lloyd: *cough* I-I don't k*cough*-now... I don't *cough* feel good...

Mel: *touches Lloyd's forehead and feels that it's a little warm* This isn't good...

Everyone else: *runs over*

James: Wow Mel, I bet you're glad you took those lifeguard training classes.

Mel: *nods, stands up and whispers to everyone but Lloyd* His fever's back and it's skyrocketed. I think his body went into shock out there.

Lucas: But he was fine yesterday night and this morning. How does that work?

Mel: It's called relapse. Someone gets sick and then appears to recover, but then they're hit with the sickness again, but harder.

Everyone: *looks worried*

James:So what do we do now?

Mel: Let's get him wrapped him in a towel so he doesn't get cold and I'll watch over him for a while. *carries Lloyd to the towels and took his wrapped him tightly so he would dry off and warm up*

Lucas: Will he be alright?

Mel: Can your powers like heal him?

Lucas: *shook his head* Sorry. I can only do wounds and bruises. Not illnesses or bones.

Mel: *sighs* I wish he was alright. He's was doing fine and now he's not. *suddenly her hands began to glow again and engulfed Lloyd in a white light*

James: What in the world?

Mel: *speaks softly* It's happening again. *her hands touched Lloyd's head and chest and the glow became more intense and everyone shielded their eyes to the light. The light dimmed down and the soft glow on her hands died off on her skin and was gone*

Lloyd: Melody, what just happened? *slowly sitting up and looking at everyone's worried grace*

Mel: I don't know. *places her hand on his head felt it was only slightly warm* You feel a little better.

James: Mel, was it really Lucas that healed me when I battered? Or was it you that did it?

Mel: Yes it was. But it just happened unexpectedly. I was worried about you and suddenly my hands started glowing and I healed you. And it happened to Lloyd.

James: This is weird. *decided not to mention anything about his hands bursting into flames because he didn't want to scare his sister. Hears thunder and looked up to thunder clouds rolling in* Lucas, are you causing this?

Lucas: Does it look like I am?

Everyone: *rain began to pour down on them and everyone ran inside the house*

***a couple of hours later***

Everyone: *Thunder roared. Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the roof. Everyone was in the living room as the storm continued pouring. It rained for four hours lately and Zane and Dawn were in the kitchen making dinner while everyone else was in the living room chatting*

Nya: Some storm we're having. *while sitting on the couch and watched the rain pound on the window*

James: Yeah. Lucas, is there a way you can control the storm to move it away?

Lucas: *shook his head* No. It's nature's way and I can't control nature like that. *noticed Lloyd was looking a bit pale* You alright, Shrimp?

Lloyd: Not really. *cough*

Mel: I don't understand. You were healed and yet you look sick and have energy to play. Why don't you go to the bathroom down the hall and wait to see of you have to throw up at all.

Lloyd: Alright. *walks down the hallway and entered the bathroom and closed the door. He filled a glass of water and drank it. He looks at himself in the mirror to check himself out and noticed a roll of toilet paper and mischievously smiled and let out his old evil laugh silently and began work*

***Back in the living room***

James: So what happened to him?

Mel: I told you it was relapse. Lloyd was doing fine when we were at the festival and this morning, but now he's sick again. And he looks awful than before. I'm worried about him.

James: And that glow you emitted from your hands? What about that?

Mel: I don't know. I just wished that he was healthy and suddenly it appeared.

Lucas: Perhaps that when you're a healing prodigy, you unleashed your powers based from emotions. I'm able to use my powers when I think of healing and fix wounds. And when you wished for James and Lloyd to be better, you unleashed the power and help them both. But for Lloyd it was only an expansion to your powers so it only did half of the work and slightly cured Lloyd.

Kai: So she's a healing prodigy and he's a fighting prodigy. Does James have powers too?

James: *glances at his hands and looked away*

Lucas: Who knows. As my father would say: Only time would tell.

Jay: Okay, but if it doesn't happen.

Dawn: It may happen. *speaking from the kitchen* I can feel it inside him, but it feels cold and dark.

Cole: So he may have powers but has to unleash of somehow. I think it's something we can do tomorrow after it rains.

Jay: So while we stay indoors, what can we do? We can't play the Xbox with Lloyd around because Lucas doesn't want violent video games in front of him. And we can't go outside because we'll get wet. I might get cabin fever later.

Everyone: *hears a moan and turned their heads to see Lloyd covered head to toe in toilet paper*

Lloyd: I am a mummy. And whoever I capture will be my servants to help me capture my prey. *moans and walks like a mummy*

James: *laughs at his joke and game* Who needs Xbox when you can create your own game? Don't let the mummy get you! *and ran away from Lloyd the cursed mummy*

Everyone including Zane and Dawn as dinner was cooling: *join in on the fun and ran and hide from Lloyd as he chased them around the house*

***With Melody***

Mel: *hiding in the hallway closet from Lloyd* _I remember when me and James were little we used to play games like this all the time. Hmm... I better climb to a higher shelf so I can jump over Lloyd if necessary..._ *starts climbing up the shelves, hears Lloyd trudging down the hall fake moaning and holds her breath* _Don't let him find me. Don't let him find me..._ *hears Lloyd continue down the hall, so she climbs a little higher*

Lloyd: *flings open the door, moaning* I'm going to get you!

Mel: *squeaks in surprise* Eek! I thought I heard you walk away! Whatever, you'll never catch me alive! *jumps over Lloyd and takes off down the hall*

Lloyd: Hey! No fair! *goes after her*

***With James***

James: *hides in the laundry room hiding behind some baskets and was chuckling his head* _I remember playing games with Melody and this was my favorite spot. But it's been awhile and Lloyd might find me soon._ *hears* Hey! No fair! *hears shuffling as Lloyd was chasing someone and heard the door and held his breath and peeks through to see if it was Lloyd and sighed as it was Jay trying to hide* Jay, hide. Before Lloyd gets you.

Jay: My master must feed. He's looking for prey to be immortal. *eyes were big as he looked to be control and slowly walked towards James*

James: *backs away slowly as he realized Lloyd captured him and he was next* Oh man I need to escape.

Jay: *grabs his arms and looped his underneath James' arms and his hands met the back of his head. He captured James* Master! I have more prey for you!

Lloyd: *moans and walks in to see his target* You will follow under my control.

James: *chuckles * I don't think so. *lifts both hands up and slipped down from Jay's grasp and leaped over Lloyd and ran out to hide*

Lloyd: Get him! I need more servants to help capture everyone.

Jay: Yes master! *ran down the hall to chase James or find someone else while Lloyd looked around for any more prey.

***With Kai***

Kai: *hiding in the basement while Lloyd was searching for everyone else* _I found the best spot. Lloyd will never find me down here._ *hears the basement door open and heard Lloyd's mummy moan as he walked down the steps. He kept himself hidden as he saw Lloyd walking around for him or someone and saw him walking away. He sighed and looked for Lloyd*

Lloyd: You're under my control now! *tackles Kai down*

Kai: *gives off a scream of playful horror and slowly got up* But I just saw you go upstairs?

Lloyd: After I captured Jay, I slowly gained my powers back. My water powers and created a clone of myself. So now you're under my control.

Kai: *smiles* What is your wish, master?

Lloyd: Help me find more servants and I can become immortal.

Kai: Yes master. *and ran upstairs with Lloyd behind him* _This is so much fun. Who should I look for? Cole? Or Zane?_

***with Cole***

Cole: *hiding under bed* _I heard Melody shout 'you'll never catch me alive', that Jay was 'captured', James get away form Lloyd, and Kai got captured. I'll just lay low and he'll never- eep!_ *sees shadows of someone walking past by the door*

Kai and Jay: *opens door* Must find more for our master...

Jay: Look behind the curtains...

Kai: Check under the bed...

Cole: *eyes widen slightly and tries to wiggle towards the front of the bed so he can get out*

Kai: More found for our master! *reaches for Cole*

Cole: *yelps and wiggles out only to run into Jay*

Jay: *grabs his arm, and Kai grabs the other pinning them to his side, dragging Cole away* Master! We found more!

Cole: *lets out a fake scream* Eek! Nooooo! Help! Anybody!

Lloyd: *fake evil laughs* No one can hear you... You are now under my control.

Cole: Yes master... What do you want me to do?

Lloyd: Find them all!

Cole, Kai, and Jay: Yes master! *slowly walk away*

***with Nya***

Nya: *hiding in the kitchen pantry* _I heard Cole yelling for help, so that's at least one down... I wonder if anyone else has been found?_ *hears someone enter kitchen*

Kai: Check the cupboards...

Cole: What about the pantry?

Nya: _Looks like I might be next..._

Cole: *opens door and sees Nya* More for our master!

Nya: *fake screams and tries to run, only to be grabbed by Kai*

Kai: Take her to our master...

***with Dawn***

Dawn: *hiding in shower in girls bathroom* _Well there goes my brother... This is really fun. I hope Lloyd doesn't find me..._

Lloyd and Jay: *enter bathroom*

Lloyd: Check the shower in here as well. I need more!

Jay: Yes master! *pulls back curtain, revealing Dawn*

Dawn: *shrieks and is captured by Jay*

Kai and Cole: *walk in carrying Nya between them*

Cole: We found another for you master...

Lloyd: Two at once! Very good! *looks at Dawn and Nya who giggle slightly* You will obey me now!

Girls: Yes master... What do you want us to do?

Lloyd: Find more! *thinking as they leave* _Who to get next..._

***With Zane***

Zane: *hiding behind the couch as he slipped past everyone while Lloyd captured them and stayed quiet as he heard voices*

Kai: We only need four more and Zane and Lucas have to be near here. Then our master will be pleased.

Dawn: Nya and I will search upstairs for anyone and you three search down here. *and both head upstairs*

Cole: I'll search around here and you guys check the kitchen and laundry room again. They might've slipped past us when we captured the others.

Zane:_ Please don't look behind the couch. Please don't look behind the couch. Please don't look behind the couch._

Cole: Hello tin man. *looking at him above the couch*

Zane: *gives off a surprise scream and jumped out of his hiding spot and bumped into Jay and Kai*

Jay: You're not going anywhere.

Kai: Our master will be pleased. *and both the lightning and fire ninja grab his arms while Cole his legs and pinned the nindroid to the floor*

Cole: Master, we have a new recruit.

Lloyd: *walks into the living room and gave off his fake mummy moans*

Zane: Someone help me!

Lloyd: No-one will be risky to help you... You're now under my control.

Zane: I will do anything you say. *and stood up and changed his eyes to look like he was controlled*

Lloyd: Good. Find my cousin and bring him to me.

***With James***

James: *panting as he just escaped being captured and turned to a servant and hid in the library and behind the curtains. He heard so far that Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nay and Dawn were captured and the remaining 'explorers' were him, Melody, and Lucas* That was a close call. I hope they don't find me in here. I hope Mel is safe from them.

***with Mel***

Mel: _Once I had gotten away from Lloyd, I could come here to my secret hiding spot, the old attic. By the sound of it, everyone but Lucas and James have been 'captured'. I hope they don't find James..._

***with Lucas***

Lucas: *hiding in the bedroom closet on top of one of the shelves* Oh man, me and the twins are the only ones left... I hope Lloyd doesn't find me... *hears bedroom door open and holds breath*

Zane: We should check in the bathroom, under the bed, in the curtains, and in the closet for best search for our master.

Jay: *checks in curtains* No one here...

Cole: *looks under bed* No one here either...

Kai: *checks bathroom* No one in bathroom...

Zane: *opens closet, looks around, and spots Lucas* Found one! Our master will be pleased.

Lucas: *jumps down and tries to escape*

'Captured' boys: *each grab a limb and carries him to Lloyd*

Lloyd: Good. You are under my control now... Find the twins!

Lucas: *smiles at his cousin and plays along* Yes master... *walks away followed by the other four*

***With James***

James: *hears the door open and held his breath as Lloyd or someone else was in the room with him*

Lucas: James? Melody, are you in here? I escaped from being captured and want to see if you want to form an alliance with me to escape captivity.

James: *hasn't heard him being captured and revealed himself* Really want to form an alliance?

Lucas: Nope, I lied.

Captured boys and girls: *walk in and surrounded James and grabbed his arms*

James: *struggles to escape them, but gasped at the sight of Lloyd's shadow* Melody, hide!

Lloyd: Your sister is next... You're under my control.

James: I am under your control.

Lloyd: Find your sister and bring her to me and I can become immortal. *gives out his evil laugh*

James: Yes master. Follow me. *and heads out the room to search for the final 'explorer'

***with Mel, still in the attic***

Mel: _Well I'm screwed... I'm the only one left... What to do... Hmm, it's still raining, but only drizzling... And there's a large oak tree outside the window up here. If they find me, I'll climb out the window onto the tree! I'll just run back around the house and into the garage though, don't wanna catch a cold._ *hears attic stairs being pulled down* Dang! James still remembers this spot... *walks over to the window, ready to pop it open once she saw someone*

James: Up here master, it's the only place left where she would hide.

*everyone follows Lloyd up the stairs*

Mel: *tries to open the window but it's rusted shut* No! Stupid rusted window! You were my escape plan!

Lloyd: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Get her my minions!

Mel: *backs into the wall* Eep! Don't do it guys!

Everyone: *grabs her and follows Lloyd back downstairs to the living room*

Lloyd: *looks at Melody* You will obey me...

Mel: Yes master...

Lloyd: Haha! Now I can become immortal!

Mel: *looks slyly at everyone else* No master, we can not let this happen!

Lloyd: Huh? Oh course you can!

Mel: No. Not without your tickle treatment first! Get 'em guys! *and smacked his legs to knock him down to his back*

Lucas and James: *holds down Lloyd's arms*

Kai and Jay: *hold down his legs*

Zane: *gently, but firmly holds his head*

Cole: *holds down his midsection*

Girls: *start tickling his underarms, feet, and stomach*

Lloyd: N-hahaha!-o stop! Hahaha!

Mel: Release us from your captivity and never wish for immortality again!

Lloyd: Hahaha! Ne*gasps and starts crying from laughing*-ver!

Mel: What's that? Tickle harder? Okay!

Lloyd: NO! *gasp* Hahaha! I'll release you! Hahaha! Just stop!

Mel: Thank you. *and the girls stops tickling him and the guys let go of him* Now, who's hungry after our game?

Jay: I am. That was fun.

Cole: Yeah I worked up an appetite. And I'm sure the mummy did too.

Everyone: *laughing at the joke*

Zane: Let's go eat then. Dinner is ready in the dining room.

Everyone but James, Lucas, and Lloyd: *all head to the dining room to eat*

James: Come on, squirt. Let's get this off of you. *helps Lloyd to his feet and unraveled the toilet paper off his face*

Lloyd: Ya know that most minions wouldn't turn on their master once they're captured.

Lucas: Unlike the Serpentine, Lloyd. *and began to work on removing the paper off his arms*

Lloyd: Oh...right. *let out an innocent laugh* Wait. I liked playing that game. Can we play it again after dinner? Please?

James: *taps in thought and came to an idea* How about this, we'll keep this around in case we want to play again and let someone else have a turn. And don't worry, we got plenty more in the hall closet. Or we can play a different game.

Lloyd: *wide smile grew on his face* Like what?

James: I don't know, but something will come up. *and finally removed the paper off his torso and legs* Now let's go eat.

James, Lucas, and Lloyd: *finally entered the dining room and took their seats*

* * *

**James: And nothing like a good and fun game to make sure we don't get cabin fever on a stormy night like this. Right Mel? I had fun. As well did everyone else.**

**Mel: I had a ton of fun with this. So I hope you enjoyed our chapter and I hope to see you next week and I hope you'll check out my poll! God bless your week! :)**

**review responses: **

**Ninjagosbiggestfan: thanks for reviewing and yes it was a cute twin moment, but who knows what those dreams mean? I guess we'll have to find out! Have a good week Kayla!**

**elephant101: I'm glad you liked the family in this one! And more like I need to be nice to James... We're both prone to random revenge... Have a good week! :)**

**ShadowEspeon: they weren't real dreams for us, but they were in here! Hope you'll read next week! :)**

**anonymous1201: ya, sibling moments are adorable! see you next week! Bye! :)**


	16. Pirate Cove

**James: Hey everyone, happy Saturday. And it's time for another update. We apologize if we didn't post a chapter last weekend it was because I was gone all weekend. I had a four-day weekend so I was busy with family parties and having family over. So again we do apologize about last weekend.**

**Mel: Ya, sorry about that... We both were pretty busy. But now we should be back on track I think... At least until Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas roll around, then things get crazy! But I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as last times. R&R! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Pirate Cove**

***After dinner and cleaning up***

Lloyd: So what game have you come up with?

James: Okay this is one that Melody would know so I need you, Cole, Lucas, Kai, and Nya to come with me. Everyone else stay here. *and the six ran upstairs*

Jay: What game is it?

Mel: I don't know. Jimmy and I always had fun games to play when we were young and had the neighborhood kids here. So this one is unpredictable.

***With James, Lloyd, Lucas, Cole, Kai, and Nya***

James: *opens the closet and shuffles through and found a small coil of rope and turned to Lloyd* I call it Pirate Cove. Where one team takes the other's shipmate and they have to save him. That's where you come in Lloyd. You're the other's teams missing shipmate.

Lloyd: *sees the rope in curiosity * Um, what about the rope?

James: *mischievous smile* To make it more dramatic. *and quickly went behind Lloyd and tied his hands behind his back, but not to tight for him.* Alright with the squirt tied now, I got something's for all of us to use to be like pirates. *reaches in the closet and pulled out foam swords and pirate appeal clothing*

Everyone else: *nodded and began to dress themselves up and took a sword*

***With Melody, Dawn, Jay, and Zane***

Mel: _What are you playing at now, James._

Dawn: So is it going to be another mummy game or something else?

Mel: I don't know. My brother is clever to keep games secret. What ever he plans to...

James: *evil laugh* We have captured one of your matey's and he'll be walking the plank soon.

Mel: *turns around and smirked to see her brother and friends dressed as pirates with Lloyd as their hostage* Oh this game. *and catches a foam sword from Nya* I haven't played this in a long time.

James: *grabs Lloyd and seated him on the couch* This here is the ship's brig. The floor is the deck. If you don't rescue your shipmate in twenty minutes, he'll be walking the plank, which is the dining room. And if you get stabbed and killed, there's a minute penalty in the kitchen and then can come back in. Give them their swords.

Kai: Yes captain. *threw in a sword for Dawn, Jay, and Zane*

Cole: You going down scallywags.

Dawn: Bring it on, bro.

James: Two minutes and we'll begin.

Lloyd: Help me!

Mel: _I haven't played this in YEARS! It was one of James' favorite games when we were little. This will be fun! Time to rescue Lloyd!_ *speaking* Alright guys huddle up!

Jay, Dawn, and Zane: *surround her*

Dawn: What's the plan?

Mel: There's four of us and five of them and we only have twenty minutes to rescue our shipmate. Who do you guys match up with?

Zane: Based on size, and overall comparisons, Dawn would be Nya's match, Mine would be Cole's, Jay would get Kai, and Melody would be with James.

Jay: Alright, so what do we do?

Mel: I think, since I'm the smallest I will try to sneak in and rescue Lloyd. Our best bet would be to land a hit on someone to even out the numbers.

Dawn: I see what you're saying Melody and it seems simple enough.

Zane: But wouldn't they put a 'guard' on Lloyd?

Mel: *nods* Most likely. That's why I'll use stealth to get to him.

Jay: I'll go around and attack from the left, Zane you get the right, Dawn you attack head on and give Melody a little cover to sneak in.

Mel: Sounds like a deal!

James: Avast ye scallywags! The game begins!

Jay, Zane, and Dawn: *lunge at the others to attack*

Mel: *jumps behind the banister to the stairs* _If I can sneak around to the back staircase, I can enter the room from the other side and sneak attack the guard_. *quietly slips upstairs*

***In the main 'battle'***

Dawn: Ye took me mate! Now ye pay!

Nya: Never! Haha!

Girls: *start sparing with their 'swords'*

Zane: You can not win pirates! *hits Cole with his 'sword'*

Cole: Eep! I'm hit!

James: Just go into the kitchen for a minute.

Cole: *walks into the kitchen*

James: *while he's distracted, gets hit by Jay* Aw man! No fair! *goes to the kitchen*

Jay: Two down, three to go!

Kai: Not if I can help it!

Lloyd: Help me! *fake screams*

Lucas: You're not going anywhere dog! *pushes the tip of the 'sword' to Lloyd's throat*

Lloyd: Eep! *carefully nods, keeping his mouth shut*

Zane: *blocks sword from Nya and jumped over her, but Nya, being quick, turned around and swung her sword at Zane* Augh, you got me.

Nya: You're minced meat now!

Dawn: I don't think so! *swung her sword at Nya and Nya blocked it*

Zane: Dawn, catch! *threw his sword to her*

Dawn: *catches it and dual wielded the sword at Nya and Kai*

James: *come back in the game with Cole and helped him 'kill' Dawn* You're dead you scallywag.

Dawn: Just wait for your funeral, captain.

Jay: I got him for you. *and began sparring with James*

James: Go find my sister! She might be planning a sneak attack on saving the boy! I'll take care of them!

Kai, Cole, and Nya: Yes captain! *and ran upstairs*

***With Melody***

Mel: *running down the hall to the staircase to the kitchen*

Cole: There she is!

Mel: *turns around and saw Cole, Kai, and Nya running towards her*

Nya: You'll never get him! He knows the location to the treasure and we need him!

Mel: I'll fight you for him then. *lunges herself at Nya and blocked her attacks and twirled her body and landed a blow to her chest*

Nya: *gives out a fake cry of pain and laid limp on the floor*

Mel: Who's next?

Cole and Kai: *lunge themselves at Melody and sparred against her*

Mel: *blocks their attacks and scored a slice across their limbs*

Cole and Kai: *fell to the floor and laid limp*

Mel: _With them dead, I can save Lloyd._ *picked up Kai's sword and ran down the stairs*

***A few moments later***

Mel: *sneaks around the corner and down the hallway, sees Lloyd with the tip of Lucas' 'sword' at his throat* _Time to pull an old trick..._ *speaking* You be no match for me, scallywag!

Lucas: *turns to his right, as he heard Melody's voice from the hall there, when really she's behind them* Not if I have anything to say about it! Captain! Permission to chase her?

James: *looks up from dueling* Granted. Get her at all costs!

Lucas: *takes off down the hallway*

Mel: _Yes! Now to get Lloyd..._ *sneaks into the room, hiding behind various furniture and reaches the couch, and whispers* Lloyd! Don't say anything, but I'm right behind you!

Lloyd: *turns his head slightly to see Melody behind the couch, mouthing* What? I thought... *nudges head towards other hall*

Mel: Tell you later, let's get you out of here! *pulls Lloyd over the back of the couch and undoes his ties* Here, I took this from Kai. *hands him a sword* Now let's go! We've got to get to the other side of the living room.

Lloyd: *whispering* What are we gonna do? Just charge?

Mel: Yup, wait for my signal... *counts off on her fingers and yells* Now!

Both: *charge, whacking any of the other team that comes to close*

James: Me last stand will be with you, lassie!

Mel: Run Lloyd! I'll take this one!

Lloyd: Yes ma'am! *runs over to Zane*

James: Let our duel begin ye lass!

Mel: Bring it on you scurvy dog. *launched herself at her twin*

James: *blocked his twin's attack and sent his own attacks* Just like old times.

Mel: You never beaten me.

James: *cross their swords and were face to face* Truth be told, I wasn't even trying.

Mel: Neither was I. *releases her sword and stood a few feet back*

James: Ah lassie, you can't take my map from me. He knows the location to the treasure and we need him.

Mel: And you can't take small children from their homes. *launched herself at her twin and the two were in an intense sparring*

Lucas: *running back into the living room* Captain, she slipped past me. *sees the twins fighting* Never mind you got it covered.

James: Get the map!

Mel: Protect him at all costs!

Everyone but the twins: Captain! *and were in an intense battle*

James: *ran upstairs to observation room, that didn't have any railings, above the living room with Melody behind him* Time for the grand finale. *and launched himself to Melody.

Everyone, but the twins: *stopped fighting and watched the two fight above them as the battle grew intense to the two 'captains'*

James: *took a step back and felt his heel not touching any ground and looked back to see the living room below him with the couch below him*

Mel: This is where you'll die, Captain James.

James: Ah lassie, that's where you're wrong. This will be your deathbed, Captain Melody. *and launched the final blow to her*

Mel: *thrusts the sword forward and went between her twin's right underarm and chest. Making it like she pierced his heart*

James: *gasped and stopped in his tracks. Looks at the sword and then his sister with a sly smile* Well done. *took a step back and fell down from the second floor and landed the couch with his eyes closed like he was dead*

Mel: The captain is dead. Those that wish to join me must be part of me crew. If not, then perish as him.

Cole, Kai, Nya, and Lucas: *knelt to one knee* We will join you now.

James: *wakes up and gets off the couch* Okay that was fun. Game over.

Lloyd: I had fun! What should we do next?

Mel: For you, that next is bed.

Lloyd: Awww! I don't want to!

James: She's right, Lloyd. How about this, we'll have some ice cream and then will you go to bed?

Lloyd: *still pouting* I guess so...

Lucas: You don't want to be too tired for tomorrow Shrimp, there's a lot more to do.

Mel: Come on, we've got chocolate ice cream in the kitchen.

Jay: Yum, I'm for that!

Everyone: *troops into the kitchen and gets some ice cream*

***10 minute later***

Mel: Time for bed, Lloyd!

Lloyd: *sigh, knowing it was no use to argue* Yes Melody.

Mel: Let's go, Pipsqueak. *they go upstairs*

Lloyd: I forget which bed is mine...

Mel: Bottom bunk over here Lloyd, under Lucas. Let's get your PJs on squirt.

Lloyd: Alright. *picks up his green PJs and goes into the bathroom*

Mel: Don't forget to brush your teeth!

Lloyd: I won't! *comes out a minute later*

Mel: How are you feeling Lloyd?

Lloyd: Hm.. a little... tired? I don't know... but I'm cold.

Mel: Come here. *he walks over and she feels his forehead* Hm... what do you mean by tired? Like sleepy?

Lloyd: No... I don't really know.

Mel: *looks worried* You've got a slight fever, so call for me if you feel worse, alright?

Lloyd: *climbs into bed* yes Melody. I will.

Mel: *tucks him in and kisses his forehead* Good night Lloyd sweet dreams.

Lloyd: Good night Melody!

Mel: *walks out and back downstairs to see everyone playing truth or dare*_ Well, this can't end well..._

* * *

**James: We hoped you enjoyed our update and I can't believe I lost to my sister in our sword fight. And she got away with Lloyd saved.**

**Mel: Hey, we all knew it would happen. I just used my wits more to my advantage. So we hope to see you all next week and hope you enjoyed the adventures of Lloyd MUM-gomery Mummydon (thanks elephant101, great idea!) and captain Melody and her rival captain James. So check out my poll and see you all next week! :)**

**James: We hoped you enjoyed our fun games we had during the storm. As asked by my twin, I'll be happy to do the review responses.**

**Elephant101: Lloyd Mummydon! Oh that's funny and yes Lloyd did fit the role well.**

**Ninjagosbiggestfan: We all are curious about Mel's powers, but you will have to wait and find out more.**

**ShadowEspeon: We hoped you enjoyed your Disney trip as you said on our review.**

**James: Thank you for reading our story and see you all next weekend.**


End file.
